A Hero's Gamble
by GoldenScrollz
Summary: Hiro Koun, was he a person who would occasionally have bad luck, yes. did his quirk involve him needing luck most of the time, yes. watch as this copper headed fool learns how to become the luckiest hero alive, especially when dealing with the problems of being a 1-A student. will our nervous nelly of a teen survive all that's thrown at him. it's a luck of the draw? (Edited Ch.1-6)
1. Hiro Koun: Origin

**AN: hello everyone, My name is GoldenScroll. Now if you're here and you already know who I am great! It's nice to have you back. Let's get some stuff straight this is my first BNHA FanFic. I'm hoping to have fun with this and see where this ride takes us. I've kinda been clamouring for material for awhile especially with the third season having come out, but a thought hit me. Scrollz why don't you make your own, so I was like what the hell why not. And here we are, an OC story. Just to make things clear i'm not super confident with writing so reviews do help especially when people have positive things our questions on how things will go. Gets the idea train moving. Anywho i'll let you readers get into the juicy stuff. Hope you like it! (Edited 06/22/18)**

 **All right belong to the respective owner or owners. well except for OC's haha.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Hiro Koun: Origin**_

"SHIT!" I couldn't help but scream out, many turning there gazes towards me. They probably saw was a fourteen year old kid sprinting like a bat out of hell, any idea why, probably not. His copper hair messy and untamed, with his clothes equally bunched up and wrinkled, a white scarf fluttered around his neck as he ran. Thought instead of the expression most would expect to find on the face of the teen, they instead had to double take at the face splitting grin instead of the expected worry.

'Hi, my name's Hiro Koun. And right now I'm currently late for the U.A. entrance exam.' I quickly skidded around a street lamp changing my direction, the building I had been searching for finally appeared ahead of me. Seeing the U.A. symbol finally put some hope in me as I let out a sigh of relief at still seeing people entering the grounds of the famous school.

"Oh, thank God. If I had missed this Kendo would have beaten me within an inch of my life." I almost cried as I continued my pace towards the crowded entrance.

Upon reaching the grounds I noticed many my age entering the campus, although that had little impact on my focus. all I could do was stare in amazement at the gates before me. 'This was the place, the dream school for heroes.' This place had graduated the Symbol of Peace himself All-Might, the living legend. Rubbing my eyes I couldn't help but to believe I was dreaming. Here I was some teenage nobody standing on the ground that legends had walked on.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've seen." I squealed my eyes sparkling with awe and interest. Even three girls walking by, seemingly giggling at my actions didn't put my mood down.

Shaking myself loose from my stupor I held a cocky smirk as I stepped forwards. This was it the day I had been dreaming about for the past several years, since the manifestation of my quirk. Though as I took that first step that's when the ground didn't seem to agree with were I was going as my scarf caught my foot sending my face straight into a collision course with the hard ground. Okay so maybe my supposed future could have started with less pain. groaning I rubbed my forehead in pain, hoping to sooth the ache away.

"yo, dude are you alright, that's one heck of a faceplant you just took." looking up I attempted to blink away the blurriness that corrupted- and holy hell that's a lot of red.

Shooting up onto my feet I immediately bowed apologizing instantly. This was so embarrassing how could I be so careless as to trip over my own clothing. The teen could only rub the back of his head as he smiled towards me. He seemed pretty normal to me, well asides from the freakishly pointy red hair, and his sharp teeth. though who was I to judge, I mean i'm the kid that wears a scarf in the middle of summer for the past few years. Taking a deep breath I calm my nerves as the teen looks towards me expectantly, 'shit, I haven't introduced myself yet."

"Hi, I'm Hiro Koun." My voice probably a little louder than what it needed to be, evident from the others teen staring at us. "But you can just call me Hiro, or Koun whatever you like."

"Eijiro Kirishima, Nice to meet you Koun." He stated giving me a toothy grin. "So what's the deal with the scarf?" Kirishima asked, causing me chuckle nervously.

"It's actually a gift from my family." I replied probably expecting him to label me as a dork boy.

"Dude, that's awesome." It took me a second to realize what he'd said. My face displaying my confusion perfectly, this usually wasn't how these things went. "It's super manly that you care about your family's gift so much."

"Umm… thanks." I couldn't help but be totally thrown. I was so used to people making fun of the fact that I constantly wore a scarf. "So are you here for Hero course entrance exams?" I asked earning an even bigger smile from Kirishima. I don't know why, but it seemed like everything from this point forwards was going to get crazy.

Soon enough Kirishima and I learned interesting things about each other. I had learned what his quirk was, hardening, gotta say its way easier to use that compared to what I had. He also told me a little about himself and in return I did as well. Kirishima seemed like a pretty cool dude, I'm actually hoping he'll pass, the teen just oozed potential. Though I also knew my own drive to be here.

 _"Big brother!" a small girl smiled holding a mismatched bouquet of wildflowers towards me. Her hair a bright brown compared to my wild copper hair. Curls spread throughout her hair as a small dandelion laid in her hair. "Here this is for you." she laughed holding up the plants._

 _"Thank you, Misa. but why are you giving me these?" I asked crouching down to her level. The scarf that I always would wear blowing in the wind as the end flailed behind me._

 _"It's for when you become the best hero." I couldn't help but smile, patting the girls head._

I quickly shook myself out of the memory. Frowning as I continued walking with Kirishima, he must have noticed as well due to the worried expression he held as we entered the building. I had to pass this exam, it was all I had left of the promise I had made two years ago. The promise to make it into the pro leagues, to protect what was precious to me and to others as well. After what I had failed to protect those years ago this was the chance I had to make up for that lack of strength.

"Hey are you alright, you seem a little nervous?" causing me to laugh on the inside, if only he knew.

"Yeah, i'll get over it." seeing that we had different sections to go to I wished Kirishima good luck, parting ways with the interesting teen.

Before long the written exam began, and to my surprise I only had trouble here or their with some problems. I mean I was no genius unlike others I noticed in the giant hall, some either finished within the first few minutes taking small naps or took their time studying the other individuals in the hall. After finishing I couldn't help but kick back and relax, I still had plenty of time before the practical portion of the exam began. with the breathing room I had my mind couldn't help but wander.

" _Dad, I want to be a hero!" I stepped towards my father, his figure freezing as I uttered the words._

 _"Then I'll lose you just like Misa and your Mother." his words cold and uncaring, but deep down I knew he was pleading with me. Trying to get me to abandon my path I was heading down._

 _"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I replied tears starting to form in my eyes._

 _"Then you're a bigger fool than I gave you credit for." His words piercing my heart._

I could remember that day, the one in which I had lost everything. Though in return I had gained something to define myself by. I no longer wanted to become just a hero, but a person who could prove my father wrong about my dream. His loss was the same as mine, although each of use received differing weights from it. Where I was granted a drive to move forwards, my father stayed frozen in what he had lost. Sooner or later things would spiral out of control for him, that's why I had to prove that he still has me. Even with a dream to become something that has only caused heartache for my father. I promised him, my sister, and my mother that no matter what, I would become the pillar that would hold their pain and sorrow, a person to remember the sacrifices they've made for me. That's why I will pass this exam.

"ARE YOU READY!" the loud voice causing my eyes to snap open, determination sprawled across my face.

Standing at the bottom of the hall stood the overly loud pro himself Present Mic, his blonde gelled up hair and unmistakable apparel a dead give away. now all that came next was the practical portion of the exam.

The description was pretty simple, smash certain robots to earn points. Depending on the size or class of the robots you receive their point value. With this there were four differing enemy varieties, 1-pointers, 2-pointers, 3-pointers, and the 0-pointer which I honestly was slightly confused on why they seemed to add the enemy only for them to be basically worth nothing to engage. Even the areas that we'd fight these supposed faux villains was given to us with our massive group of examinees being split into smaller ones for the test.

I couldn't help but sigh, my nerves were getting to me slightly. Everyone around me seemed to be completely focused on the task at hand either stretching our warming up. All I could do was tug uncertainty at my clothes, especially being the baggy pants I'd chosen to wear for the event, not to mention the plain black t-shirt. 'Okay just remember you've trained for this, in 2,3,4. Out 2,3,4.' I slowly regulated my breathing my nerves starting to settle as I gained a more confident look on my face.

"Koun. I didn't realize that you'd be in my exam block." looking up I was surprised to once again be facing Kirishima. And not to mention the fact that he looked undisturbed by the situation of the exam at all. Waving at him, I was glad that at least there was someone to chat with as we waited for the exam to start.

"START!" the word causing most of use to freeze as we looked up at the figure of Present Mic a smile plastered on his face. "What did you think this was a real battle, the Villains wouldn't wait." The statement instantly causing a wave of humanity to burst into the fake city.

I tried to spot where Kirishima had gone off too, but that was the last of what I needed to be thinking about as I raced after the rest of the examinees. After taking a different street I ended up alone, 'great this was just what I needed an abandoned street with no enemies.' Though before I could finish my thought the wall closest to me burst open as a 2-pointer raised it's arm to attack me. Acting quickly I rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the attack.

"Time to put my resolve to use." I stated a nervous grin appearing on my face. 'Let's just hope lucks on my side today.'

"Weapon Gamble: Normal." I stated as light started to glow from my right palm. Then in an instant a large battle axe formed in my hand.

"You're screwed now buddy!" using both my hands I grabbed the battle axe's handle swinging the weapon and decapitating the robots head. This instantly causing the machine to fall to the ground motionless. Looking at the tool of destruction in my hands I couldn't help but smile, I guess I got lucky.

"This will last a minute or two more, but it's too heavy to lug around and gather points with." sure it helped me with that one robot but I need something lighter to really move during this exam. "Guess i'll have to try my luck again." sighing a yellow glow enveloped the axe before it shattered but with it my energy was partially sucked out with it.

'Damn, this drawback sucks.' My quirk was all based around luck, but not only that. Once I get a weapon a time limit starts before I can switch out with no price taken on my energy, should I choose to gamble again before times up, well the energy gets culled in my body, and with each attempt it greatens the risk. Not to mention if I repeat this action with each weapon the damage my body takes doubles.

"Who says you can't take a few risk to succeed." I laugh nervously at myself, oh yeah I can totally picture Kendo beating me for risking my body. Hearing more rumbling coming from down the street my face turns from nervousness into one of complete confidence. Watch out hero course here I come.

"Weapon Gamble: Long Range." I stared as three 1-pointers round the corner. Soon a bolt action rifle was gripped firmly in my hands as I aimed towards the incoming robots, concentrating I quickly took down the one in the middle. Reloading as fast as I could I just managed to down the one on the left before I was forced to jump back, avoiding a swipe from the remaining robot.

 **POV: 3rd person**

"Interesting, to think we have so many splendid examinees." A small furry animal stated a scar over one of his eyes as he smiled at the screens displaying all the testing grounds.

Many watching the screens shifting from teen to teen. One showing a pink girl using acid to melt the robots, to a teen with several appendages that seemed to be observing the surroundings, even one with blonde hair that seemed to emit electricity. Though one set of eyes narrowed as he watched a particular scarf wearing teen as he used his rifle to dispatch two robots.

"Notice anything Aizawa?" The small animal asked noticing the look on the hero's face as he looked towards the teen.

"Yes, I'm surprised he was allowed entry." Many of the other examiners stopping to look towards the screen that held Aizawa's current gaze. The older man knew that quirk anywhere especially with the person who used to posses one similar to it.

Now that others were also watching Hiro, they two seemed baffled by the teens presence. "Yes I can understand your view, but young Koun has an opportunity to walk a different path compared to those related to him." the Principal of U.A. replied his beady eyes and unemotional smile causing many to turn there attention back to the competitors.

Shouta Aizawa on the other hand could only keep his eyes locked on Hiro. his thoughts running wild as he watched the teen take down three more robots with the rifle he'd conjured up. 'Hiro Koun, it'll be interesting if you pass. Especially if I wind up teaching Risk's kid.' Aizawa's eyes narrowing a small smile tugged at the prospect.

"Its coming down to the three minute mark why don't we push this test to the limits." Nezu spoke the small animal smiling as he watched one of the examiners flip open the safety box with a red button safely inside.

 **POV: Hiro**

"Shit." I gasp out, several robot remains scattered around me as my rifle disappeared from my hands. "Having long range is fine and all, but next time give me a gun where I don't have to clear the chamber after ever shot. that would be much appreciated." I spoke, talking to myself. 'At least I didn't have to change up my weapons. I like a good risk but it sure sucks the energy out of me.' i couldn't help but laugh.

So far I had gained up to 28 points. Not bad, but still not U.A. worthy. Apparently we still had around three minute remaining to rack up points. Deciding the best option was to move forward I wound up back on the main strip, moving past others as they took out other robots. That's when the ground shook, and not just the street. Buildings, light poles, even the windows shattered under the force. A massive dust cloud hit all of us blinding any to the incoming threat.

"What the hell." I was nearly knocked off my feet as I attempted to look at the damage caused around myself.

That's when I saw it. The impossible size, the words of Present Mic ringing in my ears. This was the impossible faux villain, one that gave you no points or favor to take on. As I could only stare in awe as it completely destroyed a building the rubble getting sent flying towards the ground. This was insane, who would take on something like that if it's worth 0-points. An idea popping into my head, 'it must be a distraction, it's here to keep students occupied.' this just causing me to smile.

"Like i'd let this distract me from my goal." I started to turn on my heels, just like all the other around me were doing. The one minute warning being yelled across the city by Present Mic, I still had so much ground to cover.

"Damn it!" the voice sounding familiar to me as I stopped running turning back to see Kirishima holding up a piece of rubble from crushing another unconscious competitor.

'No way, they need to move now!' my mind running a mile a minute as I saw the distance between the two and the 0-pointer. There's no time, I watched with wide eyes as the robots fist drew back as it aimed for the Kirishima and what looked to be a invisible girl. Time seemed to slow down, my muscles tensing as I looked at the scene about to play out before me. Fear struck my soul, memories firing on all cylinders of the day that I had failed. How I'd lost everything, my father's love, my mother's warmth, and the innocence of my sister.

 _"Big brother, why does everything hurt?" Misa asked blood dripping from her mouth as I held the dying girl in my hands. My palms and shirt stained red with blood, as tears dripped from my eyes falling onto the girls cheeks._

 _"M-Misa, please. God. please." I sobbed, hoping that anyone one could hear my prayers. "Don't leave me."_

 _"Hiro." my name causing my eyes to go wide as I looked into dull amber eyes, filled with less light then what I was used to. "You're still my hero big broth-" but before the girl could finish her final breath left her, leaving me all alone sobbing. How could this happen? It wasn't right! I should've been the one to go._

 _"Misa. I promise to become the best hero, one that you'd truly be proud of." my hands clenching around Misa's limp body. My own amber eyes burning with determination._

Remembering the words, I narrowed my eyes at the situation before me. There was no running away, heroes don't do that. If I was going to keep true to my promise then that meant I had to stop playing around and get serious. "The only thing I should be worried about is saving people, especially when I've come this far!" I screamed out, pumping myself up, Not realizing I gained others attention.

"Weapon Gamble: Legendary!" I screamed a massive glow coming off my arms as I watched the 0-pointer's fist begin to move.

Though before anyone knew, the damage had been done. Grasping the weapon that appeared I couldn't help but grin wickedly. In my hands was a sword, its blade a shining steel while its grip was golden wrapped in white leather. Its appearance and shape similar to that of old european swords the knights would wield. Thought the only difference was the energy and power that seemed to ooze off the weapon, a golden hue of light surrounding it. Not taking any more time to think I drew the sword back taking a powerful swing, with it a massive shockwave and energy slice expelled from the weapon. And before anyone could recognize the arm the robot was using to attack Kirishima and the girl was cut into several pieces.

"EXCALIBUR!" I yelled, as the arm started to fall apart. Focusing my attention on the rubble Kirishima was holding up I swung my weapon towards the rubble, slicing it small enough not to injure Kirishima or the girl. "Kirishima get her out of their." I spoke through clenched teeth as I felt my muscles tearing and snapping.

'Shit. the output from these weapons are still so powerful.' I turned my attention towards the 0-pointer. Brining the sword above my head I screamed out as power surged through me as I brought the blade down, the result sending out a bigger slash than the last. As I looked up I watched the impossible 0-pointer being cleaved in two, right down the middle. Around me I could tell other seemed to be either staring in shock or awe. Though my attention was only focused on the spiky red haired teen walking up to me with a smile on his face as he carried the unconscious girl.

"Times Up!" Present Mic's voice sounding throughout the entire city, and that meant I could finally take a break. And before anyone else could react, Excalibur disappeared and so did the rest of my consciousness.

 **POV: 3rd person.**

The examiners room was either jumping with joy at some of the heroics on display our smiling at the potential for some of the students. Though one examiner in particular stared at the screen displaying a unconscious Koun. 'seems like he has the mindset of a hero.' Aizawa remained stoic as he listened to the chatter of many of the other examiners. This truly was going to be a troublesome batch for them all.

"I guess Hiro Koun, and Izuku Midoriya truly have the mindset of a hero. I think they'll make an amazing addition to this school." Nezu stated a smile still plastered on his face as he looked between two screens, one showing Hiro Koun, the other Izuku Midoriya. Many of the other teachers also seeming to smile at the two's display.

'My name is Hiro Koun, and this is the story of how I became one of the top 10 heroes.'


	2. Class 1-A

**AN: What!? Two chapters in two days. You must be wonder but yes I did pump this sucker out today. The creative juices were flowing and I just couldn't stop them. So I decided to write another chapter, and I gotta say i'm happy with how this one turned out. Now if any of you are wondering about pairings then I have no idea what going to happen with those. I mean I have a few ideas on where I could take things but I might just leave it up to you guys. The reviews that are in are great, I'm liking that so far they've been positive towards the story, especially about Hiro's quirk. It definitely was an idea I've had for awhile. Well not to keep you waiting. Make sure to leave reviews to fuel my creativity, and comment on things you like or stuff. This was GoldenScrollz and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (edited 06/22/18)**

 **All respective properties are owned by the people who own them, except for my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Class 1-A**_

 **POV: Hiro**

I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling of my room, the plain paint seeming to keep my eyes occupied. After using my legendary gamble I'd been told I passed out, totally face planting onto the concrete as the exam finished. I could only imagine all the people probably laughing at just how stupid I looked, my face scrunching up at the thought. Kendo sure chewed me out for my little stunt at exam, I couldn't remember the last time he was that angry. Either way it's been almost a week since the exam, and my thoughts have been playing back the entirety of the exam.

"28 points, that can't be enough." I sigh feeling my nerves acting up as I thought about the prospect of failing. Sitting up I rubbed my head in frustration, trying effortlessly to rid the negative thoughts from my mind. I somehow always ended up thinking I was never going anywhere, that my strength had always been this weak. My nervousness seemed to effect everything always rearing its head, even after Kendo's encouragement the feeling never fully disappeared.

"Hiro, lunch is ready." Kendo's voice ringing throughout the house. Sighing, I lept from my bed smoothing out my shorts and shirt.

"Coming." I replied my thoughts still drifting to the exam. Exiting my room I was greeted by the small comfy house Kendo and I lived in. for the past two years I'd been living here and it never ceased to surprise me with how clean Kendo managed to keep the place. The two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, and study, they always managed to stay clean. I don't know if the man has any hobbies besides training, but you can bet your ass I think cleaning is one of them.

Entering I met the welcoming image of a 32-year old man wearing only an apron and boxers. I could hear my eyes dying as I tried to turn away only to be swept up into massive hug. 'Yep, this was so wrong, I feel like taking a shower in bleach.' I squirmed in the muscular bear grip.

Kendo was your typical guardian, well if you considered nearly naked, rippling with the figure of a greek god, and a somehow creepy violet mustache and hairdo, a guardian. Other than that I thought of Kendo as the closest thing to an older brother as I could get. He'd been looking after me for the past two years, even taking on the role to train me in some weapon mastery. Surprisingly the dude knew his stuff, thus most of the weapons generated by Weapon Gamble, my quirk, I knew enough about to use correctly. Though there was always the odd case of getting something completely useless.

"K-kendo what's up?" I groaned out, trying and failing to get out of the man's grip.

"I thought today we could bond in true fashion." his explanation causing me to almost deadpan at his words. Sometimes I wondered who was the real adult in this house, today that question was popping up again.

"And that explains the hug, how?" finally getting released as I had to quickly turn away from the haunting sight of his almost nakedness. I really need to learn to not come in this kitchen when he calls me.

"Bonding, the hug is for bonding. After we fill our bellies with a wonderful lunch we shall set forth for the forest grounds." my eyes widening as he told me that last part. He was still willing to push me further even if I didn't place at U.A., how was I supposed to respond. "I understand your frustration Hiro." Kendo's hand squeezing my shoulder softly as I looked into proud charcoal eyes.

"I-I just don't get it. After all the training I did to handle weapons like Excalibur, my body and energy still can't handle the strain that the legendary gambles give yet." I struggled saying, my fist clenching as I remembered the pain of holding Excalibur, the weakness I felt when I had only wielded the weapon for a few seconds. "I don't know what I've been doing wrong."

"Hiro, you've done nothing wrong." Kendo now crouching down bringing himself to my height. "All quirks have limits to what they can do at first, and if you remember you could only summon normal weapons in the beginning." his smile growing as my emotions started to quel themselves.

"When your parents brought you to train under me, you could only access your normal gamble. Now you have your main four gambles. Matter of fact you just learned how to use legendary six months ago." he stated only to move back over to pan he seemed to be cooking things on . "in time you will be able to control legendary just like your other gambles."

I calmed at his words, Kendo was right. Although I hadn't lived with the man long he had trained me since I was five, combat was something the man had experience and he almost seemed to relish the chances to teach me new things. Deciding not to beat myself up about it any longer I joined Kendo in eating one of his new lunch creations, even if it looked as if something had puked it up.

 **3 hours later**

"Pick yourself off the ground." Kendo firmly stood, now at least sporting a pair of jeans over his boxers. His face remained trained on me as I attempted to pick myself up out of the dirt, even spitting some out as I gazed confidently at him. "That's right use that drive." his arms crossing as a smile tugged at his lips.

'Weapon Gamble: Normal.' I smiled back, my hands glowing before popping a crowbar into existence for me to use. Not the best weapon but for right now it'll do. Charging towards the man I got as close as possible before dodging a incoming kick from his right leg. Next I attempted to strike his sides with the bar only to have it caught an inch from impact. As my eyes widened in shock I barely missed him raising his fist to connect with my face. 'Gotta act fast.' releasing my grip on the crowbar it disappeared.

"Weapon Gamble: Defense." the action causing me to instantly feel more energy leaving my body, as well as slight pain in my body. With another glow of my hand, a old rusty shield appeared on my arm. Without further hesitation I blocked the incoming fist as it collided with the metal. Though the force from the punch sent me flying back hitting my back against a tree in the process. Groaning and out of breath I brought myself up to one knee, smiling at my trainer as he did the same to me.

"Your getting better every session." his voice booming with pride. "Soon enough you'll land a hit on me." a deep chuckle coming from the violet haired man.

"Oh, getting arrogant now Kendo." I grinned, my shield sporting a massive dent but still completely intact.

"No, because your time is already up." his own grin appearing as I could only stare in shock as I looked over towards a large sand hourglass keeping the time, the sand now full on one side. That when I realized the last punch he'd thrown was to create distance between us so that I wouldn't get any more chances to hit him before time was up.

'Damn it, he's always several steps ahead of me.' I couldn't help but fall on my butt, my body needing the rest after constantly having to switch gambles throughout the 30-minute match. My energy was drained, and I could barely lift my arms or walk, the strain of switching several times before one minute was up on the weapons now showing its effect.

"That was good, I almost had you in several spots." I winced feeling the sore muscles and the aches of my bones. "If I had used any legendaries then you'd been toast." a nod coming from Kendo, as he came over to me choosing to sit beside me.

"Most likely. Your legendaries are quite the force to be reckoned with, especially with sources you can draw from." Kendo pulling out two mini water bottles, handing one over to me. Taking it I was unprepared for the large hand ruffling my wild hair. Though before I could say anything he placed a comforting grip on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you Hiro."

The words filling me with happiness and surprise as I looked towards my mentor, his eyes watching the light filled trees around us the sun halfway through its decline in the sky. I didn't know what to say, but hearing those words would mean more to me than I ever thought they would compared to others in my life. I no longer cared about any others opinion besides Kendo's. "Thanks."

"Well we better get heading back, how about I make ramen tonight." he stood a hand held out to lift me to my feet as well. "Feel like you can make the trek back to the house?"

"Yeah, we just need to walk to the train station, besides that like 10 minutes with your stamina." I shot the man a smug grin, his response being a knowing smile. Seeming to take it as a dare we wound up at the train station in less than 10 minutes, which I honestly couldn't complain about. As for the train ride I couldn't remember much of it, I'd nodded off during the trip. Kendo kept saying other passengers would come up saying that my drooling was the cutest thing, I just chose to ignore him. As we reached the house I was told to go start dinner while Kendo collected the mail, the usual routine after training at the forest grounds.

"Hiro." I looked away from the pot of water I had been using to boil tonight to find Kendo standing in the kitchen a letter in his hands. Frowning I looked at the letter than back towards the man's face, only to have my eyes widen in shock at the seriousness displayed on it. "This arrived while we were training."

"Is that?" I found myself completely frozen as he nodded at my question. Now my eyes scanned the letter even better, finding the U.A. symbol on the front.

"Go ahead, I'll finish up dinner." hesitantly I took the letter, before leaving for my room. As I entered I couldn't help but shut the door sliding my body against it as I sat on the floor. Still staring at the the envelope in my hands. This was it, the answer to whether my dream will have the best chance of happening or not. Deciding to not waste any more time I opened the envelope and to my shock a little device fell out.

"What's this?" picking up the circular object I moved over to my small desk placing the object down in the process. As I examined the object I noticed a small button on the top, pressing it I was pleasantly surprised to see the figure of All-Might himself projected through the machine. I had heard that the no.1 hero had decided to teach at the school, but I had never actually thought it was true.

"Hello, young Koun." his voice deep and powerful, just like in all the videos about him. Though I was still finding it hard to believe the man just said my name. "It is my pleasure to deliver this message personally to you." okay this got my nerves riled up, I was so not ready for rejection.

"With the showing you displayed at the entrance exam, U.A. is happy to accept you to its hero course." 'I knew it, I failed because of-' the sentence now fully being recognized in my brain. "With a total of 28 villain points and 40 rescue point I happily welcome you to class 1-A with a total of 68 points." my eyes watery as tears flowed down my face and teeth clamped down on my bottom lip. Everything, the things that had happened to me, to those I held dear to me. The path was now starting to be bathed in light as I stood before it, a line in the dirt before me. This was it, my starting line. Bringing my hand to my face I fully let out my tears not caring if anyone heard me, because these no longer were the worried thoughts of a boy who couldn't save his sister. The joy in my sobs sounding throughout the room.

"You put up one splendid example at the exam. I look forward to seeing what you become, young hero." the last line causing me to lose it as I smiled at the image in front of me, All-Might's words causing utter joy on my now soaked face. "Welcome to your Hero Academia."

After the message had ended, and I had managed to dam off the water works after 10 long minutes, only to walk into the kitchen to find a expectant Kendo. His face showing a soft smile, on the table two steaming bowls of ramen waiting. Not caring about anything I ran over to the man, tackling him into a hug. No surprise shown as he just accepted it.

"Thank you. Thank you." I repeated over and over again for what felt like forever, his hand patting my back as I continued. "I-I would n-never have been able t-to do this without you." I said, tears threatening my eyes again.

"No, your wrong." I stopped looking up, confusion plastered on my face. "You had this within you all along, you didn't need me to accomplish your dream. That was all you." it took Kendo a full minute to pry myself off him after he said those words, but I think for him that was the best moment of his life. And even though Kendo's cooking usually tasted like shit, that night i've never had anything better since.

 **POV: 3rd person**

"Are you ready Aizawa." Nezu asked looking over the many folders of the first year students. His eyes scanning over the many pictures of each.

Today marked the first day for the new students, and as such the teachers that would be assigned to there homeroom class had been given their respective class. Each class although usually having 20 students now differed for the classes of 1-A and 1-B, both instead holding 21 students each.

"It's an interesting bunch, i'll be sure to test there aptitude later today." Aizawa stated his eyes focusing on two of the folders one showing Izuku Midoriya, the other Hiro Koun. the eraser hero's eyes seaming to scan the information on the two.

"Just be sure not to expel the whole class this time." Nezu laughed as the raven haired man exited the office towards his waiting classroom.

 **POV: Hiro**

"Holy shit. It's even cooler the second time around." I stated, my attire now the typical U.A. uniform, funky tie and all. Looking up at the building I couldn't help but beam with pride as I walked towards the school. This was it, time for me to start my learning to become a pro. I'll finally be able to protect those that I couldn't before now. "I'll make it happen, just you watch Misa."

As I stepped into the building I was greeted with clean halls and even cleaner windows. Hell, if I could compare it I'd say it looked better than my house even with all the work Kendo puts into it. Moving down the hallways I scanned the many massive doors which at first puzzled me, before watching a rather tall person around 8 ft walk through one. After wandering the halls I eventually found my designated classroom. Opening the massive door the first thing I noticed was the filled classroom looking towards my direction.

"Um… sorry!" the door quickly slamming as I shut it in fear of realizing I had made a mistake. I looked at the door, it said 1-A I don't understand. That's when it hit me, the lack of students and teachers in the halls, outside, even in the entrance. Hesitantly looking at my watch on my arm, I saw the time was five minutes before class started, then I looked up to the clock in the hallway. "Shit." I muttered hanging my head in shame.

"So you finally decided to show up." the tone causing a tingle of fear to shoot through my body as I turned my head to see a raven haired man staring me down. "You're late, Hiro Koun." I was now fully facing him, the door open to allow the other students to view the torment I was currently going through.

'Why was my luck so good in certain instance but bad whenever it involved being on time for big events.' I tried to put on a smile, though with how nervous I probably looked I could tell I made a bigger idiot of myself. Even my scarf that I always wore seemed to draw back at the gazes of my classmates and teacher.

"I-I apologize. It was completely my fault." I said bowing to the man, hoping that I could regain some hope of not being completely humiliated. The man hummed, seemingly accepting my answer and allowing me to enter the room. Inside I noticed all eyes on me, which made things even worse.

I looked over many of the faces all of which seemed to be studying me. One girl had a large spiky ponytail and seemed to smile sympathetically towards me, understanding my pain. Another student who seemed to have blonde hair with a lightning design on the side snickered at my entry. While a smaller teen with purple ball looking hair seemed to join him. Others seemed either not interested, like a boy with split hair and a scar on his face, or the one with a bird like head. A boy with very light blonde hair and crimson eyes seemed to stare holes in me, for what reasons I had no idea. The only people who seemed to actually be somewhat intrigued by my appearance was Kirishima, who was giving me a face splitting grin. An invisible girl, who I assumed was the one Kirishima and I helped. And then there was a kid who sat behind the irritated blonde, his hair green and messy. He seemed to be giving me understanding look, knowing just what it felt like to be in my position. Everyone else kept their eyes focused on the board.

"This is Hiro Koun, the last member of class 1-A. Now hurry and take your seat by Midoriya." the man addressing the last part to me. Finding my seat, I smiled at the who I now recognized as Midoriya. He gave me a friendly smile as I took my place next to him. After what felt like a minute our homeroom teacher, who I learned was Shouta Aizawa, continued his previous statement.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, welcome to the 1-A hero course." he spoke his voice uncaring as he seemed to stare at me for interrupting him earlier. "Now before I was interrupted. All of you get changed into your P.E. uniforms then meet me out by the practice field for a quirk apprehension test." the statement causing many to stare with shock at the man, including myself.

"But sensei, don't we have the entrance assembly to attend?" one of the students asked.

"Hm. the thing about U.A. faculty is we can decide the way we choose to teach our class. You have ten minutes to get changed and meet me outside."

'Did I really make the right decision?', my whole face going white. I could already tell I've just been throw into several bad situations without even knowing what they'll be. After changing I managed to walk with Kirishima towards the field, the redhead giving me a solid smack on the back as a hello.

"Dude I can't believe you're here." his toothy smile causing me to return my own, he just seemed to ooze positivity. "I was totally surprised to not see you when everyone was their, but then you show up all late, it was manly dude."

"I didn't mean to be late, most of the time it just works out that way." I replied rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Really I just thought you were trying to be cool." looking over I was surprised to find a pair of floating clothes. "I'm Tooru Hagakure by the way." her bubbly voice surprising me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hiro Koun." giving the girl my own name as we made it to the practice field. "So do you have any idea what we're in for?" I asked the invisible girl, her shoulder shrugging showing her knowledge on the subject as well.

"All right, all of you line up." Aizawa's voice causing me to freeze up as I instinctively listened to his instructions.

"Bakugo. What was your best middle school softball throw?" the irritated blonde from earlier stepping forward.

"67 meters." Bakugo replied looking somewhat curious at what the teacher had planned.

"Try throwing it with your quirk." Aizawa ordered watching patiently as the boy took the ball. Then without much thought Bakugo tossed the ball with a large explosion from his hand, sending the ball nearly out of sight. While Aizawa just seemed to stare emotionlessly at the measuring tool in his hand. I found myself questioning his choice of words the explosive teen used while launching it.

"Know your maximum first." he spoke turning towards us, my eyes going wide as the distance was displayed for all of us to see. "That is the most rational way to form the foundations of a hero."

"I'm going to fail this." my head dropping as Kirishima and Hagakure seemed to pat me on the back.

"Let's begin." Aizawa stated.


	3. To Gamble Is To Risk

**AN: wow, another chapter. I know three days in a row, triple threat. Anyways I'm happy how this chapter has turned out, it builds up some connections between Hiro and our other loveable members of class 1-A. Still haven't decided on what pairing to use, might see what you readers suggest. I've gotta say I'm really liking the possibilities I have when presented with Hiro's quirk, just the situation that are presented are endless. Oh, and don't worry about if your wondering about his Legendary Gambles he won't be getting rid of that handicap any time soon, trust me. I'm thinking those will become a pinch situation move something that he'll only rely on if he can't overpower an opponent, plus each legendary has certain effects so not every weapon he draws from that category will have major effects. Anyway make sure to leave reviews, trust me they put a fire under my soul to write more content. I especially enjoy reading them and seeing the feedback it gives me the warm and fuzzies when seeing readers enjoy my stuff. This has been GoldenScrollz enjoy the new chapter. (Edited 06/23/18)**

 **All respective rights are owned by their creators, except for my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 3: To Gamble Is To Risk**_

 **POV: Hiro**

"705 meters?" one of the boys seemed to say, astonishment in there voice.

"This will be fun, we get to use our quirks." I noticed a girl with pink skin and two small horn popping from her head smiling at the prospect of using their quirks.

No this will not be fun. My quirk was not meant to increase my physical strength, speed, or agility. I had to rely on just what was given to me, and that only related to weapons. I couldn't make anything to help me in this. Sure combat came easy to me, but that's thanks to my experience. Now I felt for sure that my hopes of at least not looking like a complete loser were washed away. 'I'd surely place last now.'

"Sounds like fun, eh?" Aizawa tightening his gaze, causing all of us to stop and stare at the man as he moved towards us. 'Not good, I'm liking this even less now. Why did someone have to say this would be fun.'

"Three years to become heroes, I wonder if you'll have an attitude like that the whole time." he stated his eyes flashing red for a brief second. I could hear the intention in his voice, he was up to something and I'm pretty sure I wanted to be nowhere near it. This was only going to get worse before it got better, he was a pro after all. "How about this then. The person with the lowest score at the end of these test will be deemed to have no potential, thus they will be kicked out and receive expulsion."

"WHAT!" many in the class seemed to burst at the announcement. All I could do was freeze, thoughts flying through my head as I looked Aizawa in the eyes his own gaze settling on me. An almost challenging look, daring me to say something in return. Clenching my fist, I couldn't help but think back to all the hard work I put into making this possible, the help Kendo gave me. the blood and sweat that I had to give, only to reach another road block.

"The faculty of U.A. are free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." an almost sickening joy coming from him as his words finally started settling in. "welcome to the hero course." I heard some of the other members of the class whispering or muttering about the craziness of this situation. All the while I could only stare at the ground, something inside me brewing as Aizawa continued.

"Disasters, accidents, and villains." he continued. "Unpredictable events that can spring up at any moment. The world is full of unfairness. Heroes are the ones that help in these situations. If you wanted to socialize like normal high schoolers after school and such, that sucks. For the next few years U.A. will give you all it can, one hardship after another. The real thing starts now." he stated, most of the students becoming eerily quiet. Although I felt it, the clenching in my stomach, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Then I'll put everything on the line." all the heads of the class snapping my direction. My body shaking with nerves, though my eyes filled with determination. Aizawa seemed to stare at me an eyebrow raised as he stared at me. "I'll push myself to limits I didn't know I had, if that means I can accomplish the dream I was entrusted with." I stared at Aizawa his face unreadable as he glared back.

"Then show me what you got, kid." although to others in the class it probably sounded almost condescending, to me it was a secret message. 'Surprise me then. and show me the potential you have.' that was the meaning he conveyed to me, give it everything and more. That's what he meant by his words, show me your hero material.

After pointing us in the direction of the first test, Aizawa stood of to the side simply to watch us. Moving over towards what looked to be a 50 meter dash, I stood in the group as the first two runners took their spots. This was going to push me, after all that training, I'm going to have to focus primarily on the physical work Kendo and I have been doing. I'll be exhausted by the end but I should pull through.

"Koun, you've got some guts man." turning I notice Kirishima grinning, while giving me a cheesy thumbs up. "Speaking up to Aizawa-sensei like that, it was pretty cool." he stated smacking me on the back as I stumbled forward slightly. If only he knew I was basically crapping myself, I felt like I was going to die.

"Yeah, Koun you were super awesome." Hagakure said happily next to me as she seemed show her enthusiasm through her movements. "And here I thought that you were cool just because you saved me and Kirishima during the exam." I flushed slightly at the comment, It hadn't been that noteworthy, it's what anyone would have done.

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same, but thanks." I replied, rubbing my neck nervously.

"H-hey." turning I was surprised to see the green haired boy from the classroom. Midoriya if I remembered, he seemed nervous even more so than me which was saying much. Behind him were two others one was a taller boy with glasses and a stern smile on his face, and the other a girl slightly shorter than Midoriya's height. "What you said was right." Midoriya said as he attempted to get over his own nerves, I guess he wasn't good with talking to new people.

"Yeah, it was super uplifting." the girl started her pink cheeks, eyes seeming to sparkle as she bounced up and down.

"Uraraka is correct." the boy with the glasses stated. "You've boasted a majority of the classes moral." he pointed to the others causing me to follow. Around most of the students either had determined looks on their faces or pumping themselves up. The only response I could make was a surprised nod, I had used those words mostly to hype myself up. I never realized it would have the same effect for everyone else.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya said a small smile on his face, while the others introduced themselves as well, Ochako Uraraka, and Tenya Iida.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hiro Koun, it's a pleasure to be your classmate." I smiled back, at least I was actually making friends here unlike what I'd originally thought. Through the test we all seemed to talk every now and then when waiting for our turns during the test. For the 50 meter dash I had managed to be slightly faster than Midoriya. Which seemed to be the case for a majority of the test, with either Midoriya or myself landing in last place.

Then came the final test, both Midoriya and myself completely paranoid about which one of us had the lowest score, even the others in our group seeming to gaze at us, worry spreading on their faces.

"Midoriya, Koun, why haven't you used your quirks yet." this causing some of the others to gaze in our directions. Great Iida, I really don't need the attention. I tried to quell my nerves as I poked my fingers together nervously.

"I can tell you right now glasses. Ones a quirkless Deku, while the other probably has some weak quirk that barely got him into this class." Bakugo yelled, irritation all over his face as he seemed to glare the two of use down. Though before the teen could continue he was silenced, Aizawa calling Uraraka up to toss the ball. Soon we were all stunned as the brunette managed to score an infinite score on the distance measurer.

Next up was Midoriya, his eyes trained on the ball as he seemed to be thinking about something. I'd been wondering for awhile what type of quirk the green haired teen had, it seemed like he didn't use it throughout the other test. 'I wonder if it's something more geared towards combat like mine' as I watched him wind up his pitch, only for it to barley go farther than 45 meters. I felt my whole face sweatdrop at the scene. That was until Aizawa announced to the rest of the class that he'd erased his quirk. Then he seemed to talk to the frightened teen, none of which could hear the conversation.

"I wonder what's keeping Midoriya from using his quirk?" Iida announced causing myself to think on the prospect.

"What is his quirk anyways?" I asked Iida and Uraraka both looking to one another before staring back at me. "I figured it was based more around combat like mine."

"No, Midoriya's quirk is some kind of strength enhancement type." Iida answered.

"He was able to blow one of those 0-pointers away with one punch." Uraraka stated imitating a forceful punch.

"What are you nerds talking about Deku doesn't have a quirk at all!" Bakugo nearly seemed ready to tear someone's head off. jeez, did the dude know how to relax. That still was interesting, if Midoriya had a quirk that increased his strength then why was he doing so bad on the test. I couldn't help but ponder as I watched the teen. 'What is your quirk?' I brought my hand to my chin watching as Midoriya seemed to be mulling over the words Aizawa had said to him.

That's when it happened, Midoriya brought back the pitch and released the ball. To my surprise a large smile spread across my face as I watched the ball get launched like a missle. A sonic boom seeming to happen as the ball sailed further and further from sight, then before the class could collect themselves the 'ding' on the distance measurer sounded.

"706 meters. Holy shit." I couldn't help but smile at my classmate, he totally overshot Bakugo's score by one meter. Then the thought dawned on me, 'shit I'm in last place now'. Though before I could think further on the subject, the irate blonde was charging towards the teen rage in his eyes. His yelling causing me to question if he knew what calm and collected was. 'though judging from his reactions to everything, that was on fat no.'

"Bakugo settle down. We still have one more student." Aizawa immobilizing the explosive blond. Sighing I felt the many eyes on me as I moved towards the circle where others had thrown the ball from. As I passed Midoriya I noticed the discoloration of his finger, a small thought coming to me before I cast my focus back to the circle. With a passing 'good luck' which I greatly appreciated from the teen, Aizawa handed me another ball. His gaze seeming to expect something of me in this last test.

"You've got this Koun!" I heard Kirishima yell, giving a thumbs up as I looked back at our small group. All of them seeming to be giving me some form of encouragement, while others in the class seemed curious as to what type of quirk I possessed. Sighing I clenched the ball in my hands as I shook out the nerves in my belly, if I was going to achieve my dream that meant I had to get a score better than Midoriya.

"I'm sorry Midoriya." my words catching the class of guard as my eyes meet wide green ones, his expression turning to shock. "But in order to achieve the dream that was entrusted to me I can't get expelled from U.A." my words seeming to sink into the class as I then turned towards Aizawa-sensei.

"I'm able to use my quirk however I want as long as I don't leave the circle right?" a fire in my eyes as Aizawa nodded at the statement, slight interest on his face. "Good. Kirishima your gonna have to take me to the nurse after this." I stated the red head seeming to nod knowingly while the others seemed confused by our interaction.

Entering the circle I tossed the ball several time gauging the weight of it as I looked out into the field that I had to launch the ball to. This was now or never, I had to prove my worth right here, right now. Lucky this test wasn't as handicapped compared to the rest, the combat capabilities of my quirk should allow me to hit this ball pretty far. At least with this I could hit something. Letting a nervous breath out I caught the ball a determined look appearing on my face as a glow surrounded my hands, the intensity slightly higher and only appeared when reaching into a certain pool of my quirk.

"Weapon Gamble: Legendary." I stated as bow appeared in my hands. The weapon seemed to glow silver, as the string was a fine gold and the wood seemed to have intricate carvings of animals and monsters on it. I was very surprised to see this weapon, I hadn't seen this since my first time using the Legendary weapons. Smirking I grabbed the weapon feeling the power flow through me as I groaned at the pain, I had a few seconds before I would feel the effects of using the weapon.

'The bow of Artemis.' I tossed the ball slightly forwards but high enough to get a good shot. This was all about distance, so I'll have to put all my energy into this one shot. Drawing back the string of the bow, a arrow comprised entirely of light appeared, ready for the inevitable shot that came from the projectiles release. Aiming I lined up the perfect angel, time seeming to move slower for me as I analyzed my situation. After finding the right place to let go of the arrow I shut one eye before releasing the arrow making sure my aim was perfect. If Midoriya's throw produced a sonic boom, then as the arrow was released a massive gale of wind swept throughout the training area as the arrow left the bow. The arrowhead piercing the ball before sending up into the sky. The speed so incredible that a tail of dust and wind traveled behind it as it continued to climb. Though to everyone's surprise instead of falling a large explosion developed in the sky causing the windows of the school to shake as the massive shockwave finally hit.

Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding I let the bow disappear from my hands the feeling of nearly all my energy disappearing from my body. 'At least I wasn't passing out this time. Still the gamble took its damage, I won't be able to move my arms for the next hour, as both right and left arms fell to my side.' the appendages completely limp as they dangled.

"N-no way." I heard the girl with the spiky ponytail say, others also starring mouths wide open. Bakugo seemed to be slightly shocked at the display but quickly returned to pissed off. While Kirishima and Hagakure seemed to be both high-fiving the other. Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya seemed surprised to say the least, and the other classmates of mine even more so.

"945 meters." Aizawa stated his eyes looking up at me with slight amusement at the showing. "Your quirk is very unpredictable. If I remembered correctly it's called Weapon Gamble. You should remember though with every gamble there's a risk, and it seems you've paid that price." the raven haired teacher motioning towards my arms. which I could only nod in agreement.

"You're right." I said turning towards him. "The most devastating part of my quirk is also the one the comes with the biggest risk, although sooner or later I'll be able to control the price I pay to use this power." I smiled.

"Hm, Kirishima go ahead and take Koun and Midoriya to the nurse." Aizawa stated, waving towards the teen to help me. "Oh, and before you two leave I want to let you know that none of you are getting expelled from the hero course."

"You've got to be shitting me." I huffed, my expression turning to complete shock. "I used up all my energy for the day just to be told I was going to remain in the course anyways." the other students seeming to agree with my thoughts about the test.

"Yep. It was all to make you push yourselves further during this test to see what you lot are capable of." Aizawa stated satisfaction showing on his face at a job well done. I had never been one to think about harming people for fun, but right now Aizawa-sensei was pushing that line.

Not wanting to stick around any longer Kirishima, Midoriya, and myself left for Recovery Girls office. Which as soon as we had arrived the two of use proceeded to get chewed out for the condition we were in, me more so with my injuries being comparably worse than Midoriya's. Yep, I'd take broken finger compared to nerve dead arms any day. Not even a minute later, the green haired teen was all healed up and heading back to class with Kirishima, while I had to remain to make sure nothing had gone wrong when Recovery Girl's quirk reactivated my nerves.

"Does this normally happen when using your quirk?" she asked her little stature, surprisingly strong as she tugged on my arm testing the feeling in them. Hissing slightly at the pain I shook my head.

"No this only happens with my legendary gambles. My normal gambles only present fatigue if I switch them out early, or constantly switching over long period of time." I stared at my hands. "The problem with my legendary gamble is my body's energy state, it can't handle the pressure being put on it when wielding their power." Recovery Girl seeming to hum at this before jotting some things down in a folder.

"Well this should only take a couple more minutes before you should be all cleared to head back to class. Oh, and try to be more careful I realize that you and Midoriya have wonderful drives to become heroes, but I don't like seeing young teens injuring themselves to prove their worth." the older woman's words causing me to flinch. It made me realize I needed to find a way to move past the limit of my legendary gamble, I needed to find a way to not get hurt.

Sighing I plopped back on the medical bed, at least things couldn't possibly get worse. My eyes closing as I attempted to pass the time before going back to class. Thoughts running through my mind as I sat there contemplating the position I was in. My quirk, had many secrets to unlock, and all this could only come through experiencing it first hand.

Before long Recovery Girl sent me back to class, which only caused me to get bombarded by the other students about the prospect of my quirk. Though that was soon put to rest as I explained as much as I could to my peers, although I couldn't tell them everything about my quirk. I may be nervous but I still enjoyed to showboat every once in a while. with the test behind me the day pretty much proceeded like a normal first day of school. Introductions, which allowed me to meet all my classmates and some of the teachers guiding us this year, The courses we'd be studying, which in comparison wasn't as outlandish as I'd thought it would be, and finally a small tour of the building.

Then before I knew it the day had ended and students were leaving. Somehow I'd found myself walking with Midoriya and his group, and my group as well. I mean if you could consider Kirishima and I a group. And I couldn't help but smile realizing that I'd at least made a few friends that day.

'Maybe things would finally move smoothly from here on out.' I thought as I laughed at some joke Uraraka had made, none of us realizing the darkness that would soon move in around our school.


	4. All-Might's Battle Training

**AN: Four days! I'm on a roll. Welcome to the next chapter of A Hero's Gamble. So I hope those reading along are enjoying it for the most part. I'm liking how this is going with each chapter I write. I'm getting the feeling of how Hiro will act in certain situations and how others will react around him. The dude's not the best when doing things he's not used to. In this chapter their is hints to a possible direction I could decide to go, but don't worry if you guys are against it I won't be making anything solid for quite some time. Please make sure to leave reviews, they really help. Plus I do appreciate the ones I've already gotten, don't think I don't listen. Any ways I should probably wrap this up. I'm GoldenScrollz and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. (Edited 06/23/18)**

 **All properties are not owned by me, except for the OC's.**

 **Chapter 4: All-Might's Battle Training**

 **POV: Hiro**

"So… I'm not understanding." Kirishima stated as he tapped my desk in confusion. Sighing I couldn't help but slap my hand to my face dragging it down. Kirishima giving me a apologetic smile as I looked lost on how to explain it any simpler. The other three around us also seeming somewhat confused. Those being Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya, except the green haired teen just seemed to mumble about the risk and potential of my quirk.

"Okay, so I explained how my regular gamble can draw any weapon into existence for me to use, right." the four nodded. "My other modes act like that as well, Long Range allows me to use firearms, bows, etc…, Defense allows me to harness shields and armor. Yes?" the four responding with a 'yes'. "Alright, then Legendary allows me to use weapons of great power throughout history or literature. I don't get how that's so confusing." I stated, watching as they all seemed to still not grasp the concept of my legendary gambles.

"Yeah, but when you say history and literature, what do you mean?" Midoriya asked, what seemed to be a notebook of some kind in hand a odd type of frightening twinkle to his eyes, almost like how i'd look at all you can eat pizza buffet. It was giving me one nasty case of the shivers. Though the others seemed just as confused.

"Think of any powerful or legendary weapon stated in history or literature. For example Excalibur, or Mjolnir, even some of the weapons of ancient heroes and gods. Any of those I can use my energy to create and wield." I stated seeing that they finally starting to get some sense of my abilities.

"Idiot. No one cares about you extras and your quirks." Bakugo growled, his scowl being sent at our small group, especially with his seat so close to Midoriya and myself's. I guess sometimes people had to draw the short straw on who they were placed near in class. After Bakugo's interruption the group decided to go back to there respective seats awaiting the class to start.

"I AM HERE." the voice unmistakable as the classroom's door was opened incredibly fast. With it came the massive figure of All-Might, his costume and cape in full spectacle for the class to see. "Coming through the door like a normal person." I tried to stifle my laughter at that part, totally not agreeing with him.

'That's totally the opposite of what people would call normal.' and I could see some of the others agreeing with me either by the expressions or slight shaking from trying to hold back laughter. But it was also safe to say that most of us were starstruck at the moment, the no.1 hero just arrived in our classroom and he's actually going to teach us heroic stuff.

Much of the class broke out into noise at that point, everyone now truly excited to learn hero basics from the hero himself. Even I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the possible scenarios we'd be put into today. I just hope it's nothing like Aizawa-sensei's test I'd rather avoid something I'm not that good at.

"Today all of you will learn hero basics." his figure striking a pose as he looked towards us with a large smile on his face. "Here you will learn all different basics to becoming a hero. Let's get started, today we'll begin with… Combat Training." his deep voice booming.

'Combat training.' a smile forming on my face, I considered myself pretty lucky but this was almost a perfect option to start with. Everything about my quirk was based around combat, this was like basic training with Kendo.

"Although no hero is complete without these." All-Might motioned behind him as suitcases popped into existence . All seeming to appear out of the wall, each case having a specific number on it. "Costumes. All based on your quirks or recommendations you sent in before school. So after you all change meet me at Ground Beta to begin."

All of use yelling out 'yes, sir' before moving to collect our costumes. Finding my number I quickly grabbed my case before following the rest of the boys to the changing rooms.

 **Several minutes later**

I couldn't help but smile as we appeared at Ground Beta, our costumes now in sight for all to see. I was especially happy with my design. Around my head I had managed to tie my long scarf, almost like a headband while both ends stopped near my lower back. A pair of black one way goggles over my eyes, allowing me to see others eyes but no one could see mine. My clothing consisted of a pair of black cargo pants, along with a pair of steel toed combat boots. Just in case I was given a crappy item from my weapons gamble, that way I could at least resort to hand-to-hand combat if necessary. A opened arm crimson shirt and black jacket clothing the top part of my body, with bandages wrapped over my hands like that of boxers and MMA fighters.

'It looked pretty badass to me.' I thought stretching and feeling out the new clothing. This would definitely be flexible enough for my combat style, especially with all the changes I have to make in the middle of a fight.

"They say that the clothes is what make the man, young students. From now on, you are all heroes." All-Might smiled, causing most of use to well up with pride.

Following that the explanation for how the training would be conducted went down pretty smoothly. Two teams would face each other in a confined building. One pair would guard a bomb, the villain group, while trying to keep away the heroes. The hero pair on the other hand would either have to capture both villains to succeed or capture the objective. Either way if both teams captured the other, the simulation would be over with and the respective team would win. It was meant to test not just combat skills, but stealth and teamwork as well. Interesting, although I seemed to notice one gaping flaw in this.

"Why am I all alone!?" I seemed to deflate at the prospect of not being able to participate in the training. My friends seemed to notice this as well all wondering how I would be able to participate in the training. I could feel all the hope I had earlier falling to the wayside as I nearly slumped to the floor.

"Ha, fear not young Koun. you will have your opportunity to shine during this test." All-Mights words confusing me as I tried to understand what he meant by them. Seeing mine and several other classmates perplexed expression I guess showed that he needed to elaborate more on what he meant. "After all other teams have gone, whoever chooses to try again may have the possibility." the man smiled as he tried to cheer me up, which in some case it did.

'At least that meant I'd have some time to train.' I managed to let out a worried breath, the information calming me down.

Then the first two teams were selected, and honestly I felt really bad for Midoriya. Sure he was partnered up with Uraraka, but they were facing Bakugo and Iida. No matter which way you looked at it this, it was going to be one destructive round. Getting ushered back to the viewing room I managed to stand next to Kirishima and Hagakure as we watched the two teams prepare in their own ways. Although I couldn't help but feel worried about my new friends, Iida i'm sure would be fine. Midoriya and Uraraka I was more worried about. Bakugo didn't seem to have a lot of restraint, so it would be unpredictable to determine how he'll act here.

As All-Might announced the beginning of the training I couldn't keep my eyes off both teams. eventually the moment arrived, and as I thought Bakugo was the one to rush in trying his best to put down the opposing team before they get truly started. His sights seemed to be entirely on crushing Midoriya as well. Though before I could worry the green haired teen managed to completely outmaneuver the explosive blonde. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I figured it would be a hard victory for the heroes with Midoriya unable to use his quirk without injuring himself in some capacity.

Before I knew it the groups were completely separated, Bakugo and Midoriya facing off, while Uraraka going after the bomb that Iida was guarding. Then to the classes astonishment Bakugo let off a massive blast of a explosion. It almost seemed to completely decimate the floor that it had originated from. All-Might seemed to be yelling something at the explosion user beforehand but afterwards he threatened the teen with loss should he repeat the action.

"That power. It's insane." I heard Kirishima whisper in awe next to me. I could only nod my head in agreement, Bakugo was, if not is one of the strongest of the class. The image of me facing a force like him causing me to sweat nervously.

I could feel myself now only hoping and praying for Midoriya to pull through, the prospect of him winning not at the forefront of my mind. The images on the screen not only showing Midoriya and Bakugo's current status. Another screen showed Iida playing what looked like keep away from Uraraka as she tried to get the bomb. As the clock seemed to be ticking closer and closer to the ending mark, and the hero team seeming to be getting further from victory. The class watched as Midoriya seemed to be communicating something to Uraraka, which to my surprise she nodded almost like she was confirming the words. That's when it hit me.

"He had a plan." I say others looking towards me as they turned back to watch Midoriya and Bakugo leap at each other intrigued in the fight. Though to my eyes I watched as Midoriya managed to block the explosion with one side of his body before sending a massive blast of air upwards, and allowing Uraraka just the distraction she needed to surprise Iida. that's when it was over all members of class 1-A completely shocked by the turn of events.

"H-Heroes. Heroes win!" All-Mights voice ringing through as Midoriya fell to the ground.

I couldn't help but flinch as I watched them take Midoriya off to Recovery Girl. Damn with all that power, the pain must be absolutely immense. Though I couldn't keep my focus entirely on my friend, I just had to hope he'd be alright. I wasn't to worried with my experience from Recovery Girl.

With the battle over All-Might gave the floor to the class allowing us to point out the good and the bad on how the training went. To my relief Yaoyorozu seemed to take the reigns on that, pointing out all the flaws and mistakes made. 'jeez, she's pretty critical.' I found myself staring as she continued to point out both sides flaws and strengths. As she finished up I caught her eyes for a brief second as she glanced towards me, which instantly caused me to blush and look away. Pretty sure I didn't want her grilling me in front everyone, my thoughts making my nerves act up. I was already feeling the pressure not to mess up.

"Um, I believe that sums it up." All-Might seemed to falter just slightly from Yaoyorozu's speech. "Alright, let us continue." a resounding 'yes, sir' coming from the class.

With each match up I found myself more glued to the screen. Todoroki's quirk seemed like pure power itself, a force of nature, one that would crush all that tried to oppose it. Kaminari seemed to have a limit, but potential to rival even some of the top powerhouses of the class. Yaoyorozu was unbelievable with her ability to basically make anything. each student showed just what got them recognized by the faculty of U.A., they were all incredible. These skills I found myself completely speechless, the last session ended before mine. 'I've definitely got my work cut out for me.'

"What's with that look young Koun?" All-Might stated, his smile never leaving his face as he looked towards me as we waited for the final groups to return.

"I'm just a bit nervous." I managed to get out. "Everyone's got such amazing quirks, it really makes me wonder if I can grasp all of mine and stand beside them." the words seeming to shock the man only for his smile to increase.

"That is a good thought to have. I felt the same back in my day as well." surprise now evident on my face. "I used to think how I'd manage to stand alongside my class with a quirk that I hadn't grasp completely." he smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. "But the only way I could push myself to the point I'm at right now, is because of there encouragement to improve and be even better than them." I couldn't help but smile as everyone besides from Midoriya was back in the viewing area.

"Alright, now who's willing to give this another shot." All-Might's voice asking the rest of the class as I stood apart from them waiting for my potential opponents and teammate.

"I'll go again." I grinned as Kirishima walked out of the crowd, his hand raised as he stood before me his own confident grin on his face. "I think it'll be quiet fun to test my hardening against your weapons, that is if we're enemies."

"Same here." an enthusiastic voice emitted from the crowd as a pink skinned girl, who if I remembered correctly was Ashido Mina. she bounced forwards looking excited to go again.

"Good, anyone else?" All-Might questioned. Then to my surprise Yaoyorozu walked out her face showing a smile at the chance to show her efforts once again. "Well then it seems to me that we have our teams." All-Might smiled as we separated Kirishima and Yaoyorozu playing the heroes while Ashido and I played the villains, both teams heading for their starting points.

"Alright, what's the plan gamble-man." Ashido grinned as we stood near the weapon on the open floor of the building. We were towards the top, so it would take at least a minute or two before both reached us. Brining my hand to my chin I tried to think of any way to counter their quirks.

"I think Kirishima is going to be gunning for me, but we can't let that happen." I stated my amber eyes meeting Ashido's confused black eyes. "My weapons will have no effect on his defense unless I draw a legendary. Only that will put me out for the rest of the match." I frowned, then I figured out a way we could have the biggest probability of success.

"Here's what I've got. Quick question though, how good are you with distractions?" the question causing a smile to appear on the girls face.

 **POV: 3rd person**

"Their most likely going to have the weapon on the top floor." Yaoyorozu stated as her and Kirishima walked into the building both their eyes wide open on the lookout for their opponents. As they searched they moved towards the stairs leading up to the next floor they noticed the above them two or three floor the path being completely disintegrated and melted, obviously from Ashido's acid.

"Damn, Ashido must have cut this staircase off. That means…" Kirishima's eyes widening as he looked towards the entrance to the floor.

"Their trying to coral us to where they want us. Yaoyorozu spoke getting the same thought as Kirishima.

As they neared the third floor they examined the blocked path, deciding it would be better try and make something to get around were their opposing classmates had wanted them to go. Though neither student noticed the pair of eyes watching from the doorway of the third floor. Letting out a whistle Ashido immediately caught the attention of the two as she ducked out of the doorway letting her acid fly. Acting fast Kirishima went to grab Yaoyorozu and move her out of the way only to see her being pulled up in surprise by Koun an axe embedded into the concrete of what remained of staircase allowing him to drop down behind the two while they were focused on Ashido, allowing him to pull the shocked girl away from her teammate.

"Let's put the plan in motion Ashido!" Koun announced, a smile directed at Kirishima as he disappeared with Yaoyorozu to the floor above.

'Damn, that was smart. He knew facing me would be the more difficult of the two. Plus he managed to separate us, making sure we couldn't cover the other while engaging.' Kirishima grinned as he watched Ashido skate away from him sticking out her tongue as she looked back.

Above Yaoyorozu realized the same thing as she suddenly felt Koun let go forcing her to crash through the wall causing her to go into one of the open rooms of the building. 'He must have had Ashido weaken some of the wall of the structure to allow a quick entry or exit into any of the rooms.' the teen analized as she quickly looked around her surroundings. 'This was smart, they had figured we'd think all stairs were compromised and that they were leading us to the third floor. But in actuality they wanted us right by the open part of the staircase.' Yaoyorozu sighed as she started moving back into the hallway.

"Kirishima, are you able to get up to the fourth floor?" Yaoyorozu asked over her communication device.

"No, Ashido's cutting off any chance I have of getting up there. That means it's just you and Koun up there." Kirishima stated, the sound of Ashido's laughter in the background. "Be careful, we don't have a lot of time left. Koun's probably hoping that the pressure will get to you."

As the girl continued she managed to stop at the wide open doors to the biggest room on the floor. This was it the top floor of the building, and in the middle of the open room was the weapon. Their standing in the middle of the floor was Hiro, his hair messy and sloppy as he gave Yaoyorozu a somewhat nervous grin.

"Gotta admit I didn't think I'd be this excited to fight a classmate." he said scratching his head.

"Yeah, well let's put your skills to the test." a confident grin appearing on the girls face as she formed a long metal pole.

 **POV: Hiro**

"Let's do this." I stated a French rapier appearing in my hands, as I closed the distance between the two of us. Metal collided, sparks coming to life with each strike. As I lunged forwards, Yaoyorozu was ready as well each blow being either dodged or parried. I could tell that with her quirk to create she had also experimented with combat weapons as well. But there was a limit, she hadn't trained for just combat unlike what I'd done. meaning experience comes into play here

"Alright, you're good. Now let's test your ability to adapt." her eyes wide with surprise as she attempted to back away as the rapier burst from existence. Then with a glow of my free hand a old western revolver appeared it's barrel pointed at Yaoyorozu's foot. Seeming to react in time she managed to create a sheet of titanium blocking the shot. only while Yaoyorozu's gaze was down I moved towards her, the capture tape already out in my free hand as I let some of it loosen up to use. Though to my surprise she managed to hit the tape away with the butt of her pole.

"You're sure going for full force, even willing to harm a lady to win." she mocked, trying to get me to slip as I ducked under a swing from the pole, noticing the glow from her belly as I did so.

"Well I mean my guardian always taught me to treat a woman on equal footing." I smiled getting close enough to the girl where she couldn't block my next attack. Bringing the revolver next to her ear I let of a shot, the effect instantaneous as she backed away in pain. I had made sure the gun wasn't close enough for her to have any hearing loss, but damn that's gotta hurt.

"Ow, that won't stop me." she groaned out as a concussion grenade appeared from her belly, her hand already on the pin.

'Crap!' I couldn't help but smile as she pulled the pin before backing away enough for my balance to be interrupted causing the burst from the grenade to affect me the most as I was blown back into one of the pillars of the room. Yaoyorozu seemed to glance at me to see if I had been knocked down only to be surprised as I now wore a suit of knights armor, before letting it disappear showing my wide grin.

"That was good, you almost got me with that one." I said breathing with a sigh of relief. "If I hadn't countered with my defense gamble I'd be knocked out right now." Yaoyorozu's face showing her own concentration before also smiling.

"You've done quite well yourself, but we should get back to our main goals." her head looking towards the bomb, then back towards me.

"Two minutes remaining." I hear All-Mights voice, though I'm not worried about that right now. I can feel my energy reserves being depleted by my quirk. So far we've managed to counter each other pretty well so far. The constant changing of weapons isn't helping, I can feel myself getting more tired with each swap.

"How about you hit me with everything you've got Yaoyorozu." I ran towards her still being the only obstacle between her and the bomb. As she nodded I saw her produce a sword and shield, this was it. I had to either capture her or keep her occupied until time was out. As my hands glowed I entered each others strike zone, whoever possessed the better skill here would win. As the glow from my hands died down I was ready to hit with all I had. Managing to dodge her swords and get inside her defense I brought down the weapon with all my might.

'Squeak' the sound causing Yaoyorozu and I to both look at the weapon I had been holding in my hand, and touching her shoulder was a rubber play sword. I couldn't help but stare at the item, then back at Yaoyorozu then back at the sword. Yaoyorozu's eyes had remained locked on the rubber touching her arm before looking back at me. As our eyes meet, we both realized how close we were to one another, and with being a similar height it looked like quite the situation.

"You know this usually doesn't happen." I said a nervous smile on my face.

"Times up, Villain Team wins." All-Might's voice giving me the perfect chance to back away from the girl both of us blushing slightly now.

"C-cool, I'm gonna go find the other two. S-see you later." I spouted out nervously, it all probably sounding like jumbled up garbage. Not giving the girl any time to respond I quickly sped off. 'Hopefully none of my other classmates were focusing on us during that part.' I shook my head hoping to drown out my thoughts as I attempted to meet up with the Kirishima, and Ashido to regroup with the rest of the class.


	5. The Looming Storm

**AN: Another day, another chapter. Sadly tomorrow I won't be able to write so don't expect any updates. I'm enjoying what you've had to say about the story, it makes me glad to see people enjoying my character. I've prepared something extra fun for next chapter, you'll see that later in on down the road here. I'm thinking about whether to keep the story closer to the canon or to drift a little, might even have a original arc every once and awhile. I'll leave that up to you guys. Still undecided on the pairing I'm starting to lean towards Momo though, but it can still change, I just feel like she'd be a good person for him to connect with. Like how he's unsure of himself except for when in combat, she would be able to help him eventually to get over his nerves. Anyways let's get to the story. GoldenScrollz presents A Hero's Gamble CH.5. (Edited 06/23/18)**

 **All properties belong to the rightful owners, except for my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 5: The Looming Storm**_

 **Pov: 3rd person**

"The stage is being set." a man made of black mist said as he stood behind a bar, his clothing typical for a bartender, except for the metal collar seemingly showing the man actually possessed a body. Sitting at the bar in front of him was another man, his deep red eyes staring through two gaps in the hand stuck to his face. The almost menacing eyes looking at the cup of fresh coffee before him, clearly choosing to ignore the other's statement.

"Have you contacted Doll Maker yet, Tomura?" the man made of mist asked his yellow eyes squinting in frustration at the lack of an answer. only to yet again receive no comment from the man. "I'll take your silence as a no, I guess it's up to me."

"I contacted the pest, she's coming by today to talk about joining." Tomura said scratching his neck as he continued to stare at the cup before him. The young man's thoughts completely scattered and unfocused, and how could they be when today was the day there plan was to be put into motion. "Kurogiri, I'll kill you if that girl doesn't join after all the trouble she's worth."

Although to the duo's surprise the door to the small bar was opened swiftly as a smaller figure walked through the opening. The girl wore a odd doll mask, the base completely white with makeup dressing the face to add extra uncomfort to those who stared at it. Though the biggest thing that unsettled people when staring at the mask were the black holes where eyes should have been. As for clothing much of the girl's appearance was covered with only two dirty blonde pigtails dangling from her head, as the rest was hidden under a old victorian style dress. Not showing off much of the young girls features.

"I didn't realize the Doll Maker was a child?"Kurogiri stated one of his eyes widening with shock and speculation.

"That's quite alright Mr. Kurogiri, if I may call you that." the girl's polite nature taking the bartender by surprise, he was now pleasantly shocked that such a seemingly well mannered girl was a rising villain. "I have always been known to keep an air of mystery around myself." the girl giggled before moving towards the two.

"It's good to talk to you again handsy." Tomura seeming to have finally grabbed the coffee, and making sure to leave one finger off had now dissolved the porcelain into dust, what was left falling to the counter. "Oh, did you not like that?" she asked a fake sound of innocence coming from her.

"Kurogiri, hurry up and interview this bitch, if I stay around her any longer I'll wind up killing her." the light blue haired man leaving the bar to head upstairs.

Sighing at the turn of events, the bartender turned to the girl as she now faced him her mask showing no emotion. The questions as to why the master had selected this young girl no longer plaguing his mind. She obviously knew how to push people in the direction she wanted, and much like her moniker suggested the way she came off showed that she seemed to have strings attached to anyone around her. It was just a matter of whether she wanted to tug on them.

"Well then miss, let us talk business." Kurogiri motioned towards one of the bar stools, a small bit of laughter emerging from the girl at the gesture.

 **POV: Hiro**

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as I looked at the board. Today Aizawa-Sensei had told the class to pick representatives, which only threw the class into disarray. After trying to figure out a calm way to decide, Iida had come up with voting in the rep and vice rep roles. To my luck I had managed to gain one vote even after not voting for myself. I was already a nervous mess, adding the responsibility of a representative would have made things worse. But I still was shocked someone would think I could do it.

"I wonder who voted for me though?" I scratched my chin looking at the top two scores. Midoriya in the lead with three votes, Yaoyorozu with three as well. With the winner being determined by rock, paper, scissors. It was quite the funny scene.

Settling with the representatives we moved on to lunch, which I could rightfully be happy with. Upon entering the large cafeteria I was slightly overwhelmed with the number of people scattered about. Some tables filled with familiar faces, while others with completely new ones. Everywhere seemed to have people occupying a table. 'Maybe it's best if I eat outside today.' my nerves acting up, as I looked at all the students.

Taking my tray of food I moved towards one of the open tables of the room. Though before I could sit I was greeted by Kirishima, his toothy grin also putting a smile on my own face. And before long the rest of the group joined in as well, guess I wasn't eating alone today. Before long Kirishima and I began our usual friendly talk that we'd started since becoming friends.

"I can bet you won't." I said looking towards the teen as Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka also joined in my doubt. Kirishima just seemed to be fueled by this even further, as he held up a large wrap he made, a jumble of things thrown in it. The thing looked like it could barely remained closed, let alone be eaten in one bite.

"Kirishima you must be careful we don't want you choking on you food." Iida stated flailing his arms as he attempted to heed the red head away from his decision. Midoriya, and Uraraka just seemed unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Oh, Koun. how about we bet a sparring match on it." Kirishima holding up the jumbo wrap as if tempting me to take him on. "After what you pulled yesterday in the combat training I want to have a proper face off against you." this causing me to rub the back of my neck guilty, I guess I was asking for it when I totally denied him that fight he wanted against me.

"That's right." Midoriya catching our attention as he seemed to looked towards use curiously. "I never got to see the results of you session Koun." that's right he hadn't returned until almost the end of the day. Blinking at the question I received stares from the others at the table as they looked towards Midoriya and myself.

"Well, it wasn't a huge outing like yours and Bakugo's." I smiled.

"Don't let him sell himself short. He managed to come up with a pretty good plan." Kirishima punched my side lightly his laughter causing Midoriya to become even more confused.

"Yes I agree with Kirishima, you managed to separate Yaoyorozu and himself to allow your team a better chance at victory." Iida giving me a thumbs up before quickly adjusting his glasses.

"It was awesome Deku!" Uraraka stated leaning closer to the green haired teen, his face getting slightly flushed in the process. "They were all distraction, and sneak attack, and martial arts." the girl moving around as she tried and failed to keep her excitement contained.

"Koun was pretty good out there, even though I lost I was happy that it was to his team." Kirishima giving me a pat on the back. My nervous smile on my face at all the praise I was getting. Sure, I was used to combat situations with my training with Kendo, but this felt like I had done this absolutely insane thing.

"No, I really didn't do much." I waved my hands in front of me, this was too much praise to handle.

"You're wrong Koun." the voice shocking me as Yaoyorozu was now standing near the table her eyes meeting my own. "You made a good decision in separating Kirishima and myself. You also kept the pressure on me during our fight near the objective, so I wouldn't be able to properly recoup and form a plan to engage you." her expression changing to a slight look of disappointment, though not directed at any of us but at herself.

Grabbing my scarf I couldn't help but put it up in an attempt to hide my slight blush. This was getting to much, I could understand the others, being my friends and all. Though to hear the praise from Yaoyorozu was different, she didn't have to say those things. Deciding to not let her wallow in her own disappointment I quickly decided to act.

"I only had to keep going at that pace because of your skills. If I had let up for even a moment you would have won." the girl's attention turning surprised before a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." my nerves coming back in full force as I started rubbing my head furiously as to try to calm myself down. 'A girl just thanked me for cheering her up!' my thoughts screaming as I attempted to keep my gaze towards the floor.

"Well I better find a place to sit." Yaoyorozu moving to leave.

"You can sit with us. We have a few more spots open at the table and were not saving them for anyone." Uraraka smiled, the innocence seemingly causing an air of purity around her. Let's just say it must have been like refusing a puppy for Yaoyorozu as she sat on the other side of me.

"So back to the wrap." I couldn't help but smile at Kirishima, this dude seriously wanted to spare with me. 'I wonder if I should just tell him to ask and I'd gladly accept.' I shake my head, I actually wanted to see him attempt to shove this mammoth of a food item into his mouth.

"W-what?" I could tell this was going to confuse Yaoyorozu, welcome to the oddity of our table.

The conversations seemed to be going along quite well, though I found it funny that we always seemed to interrupt Kirishima before he could attempt to eat his 'jumbo wrap' as we called it. The sight was nice, Kirishima and I talking about combat and styles, Midoriya and Uraraka talking about Aizawa's odd teaching methods. Even Yaoyorozu and Iida conversed about hero politics.

"Congratulations by the way." I said, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu turning towards me. "I think you two will be amazing as our class representatives." the other two seeming to agree with me.

"I don't know, even though i've been chosen as class rep, I'm not sure if I'm qualified." Midoriya seemed slightly bothered with this, his confidence in himself wavering. I could understand his position I'd be the same.

"What are you talking about man, you'll be great." Kirishima said grabbing a drink, "besides even though I voted for Koun, I still think it'll work out." I tried to stare menacingly at the teen for wanting to put me in that situation.

"You are qualified Deku." Uraraka stated eating rice as if not worried about the situation at all.

"It'll be fine." Iida stated. "Your courage and judgement make for a great representative, especially during critical moments making you an easy person to follow." which I had to totally agree with, Midoriya was a person you could follow without questions.

"And you Yaoyorozu are incredibly intelligent and capable in situations of pressure as well." the girl seeming to smile at the praise.

"Yeah, it's why I voted for you Yaoyorozu." I instantly clammed up realizing what I'd said, I didn't even have to turn to realize the girl was looking at me. Deciding it was best avoid the situation I attempted to shove as much food into my mouth as possible to keep me from talking anymore.

"Exactly, that is why I voted for Midoriya here." Iida stated going back to his meal like nothing had happened at all.

"Didn't you want to be class rep, too? I mean you've got glasses and everything." the statement causing Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and myself all to look at Uraraka. Midoriya seemed the most reactive at her words.

"Wanting to do it, and being suitable are two different issues. I merely did what I believed to be correct." I thought about this, in a sense I could see where he was coming from.

"Merely? I haven't heard you use that word. Iida are you a rich boy?" the question instantly drawing in Kirishima and my attention. The four of us now staring intently at the boy.

"Yes, my family has been heroes for generations. The turbo hero, Ingenium he is my elder brother." pride seeming to role of Iida as the rest of use stared at him in shock. Midoriya seeming to fanboy out at this moment. Geez, he acted like a kid in a candy store when learning anything about heroes. "That is why I wish to become a hero, I want to be just like him and emulate honor and likability. However I believe it is too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya realized the true purpose of the practical portion of the entrance exam, so he is more suitable for the job."

We all could only stare as Iida seemed to finish, man this must be what he truly wants if he's smiling about it like this. Uraraka seeming to agree, as Iida tried to justify himself. Then before we could continue the conversation a alarm blared through the building. frowning I looked around, my friends also confused.

"There has been a level 3 security breach." a voice stated over the loudspeaker. 'A security breach?' my thoughts getting interrupted as the voice continued. "Please, all students evacuate outside immediately."

"What is a level 3 security breach?" Iida asked as someone ran by.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds." the frightened teen called back before running towards the exit. 'Could it be the press people from earlier today?' I thought looking towards the windows facing the entrance of the school. As the other four moved to head towards the exit I quickly made my way toward the windows.

"Koun, where are you going?" I could hear Yaoyorozu calling after me as she attempted to follow. As I reached the glass I quickly scanned the area finding that my hunch had been right. "Koun, we have to leave now." Yaoyorozu now standing behind me.

"No, it's alright look. it's just the media." I said pointing to hungry mob of journalist, Yaoyorozu's posture seeming to relax at the news. "Come on we need to tell the others." I stated as I looked back in shock at the large crowd of people forming in the hallway. Then to our astonishment, Iida acted with what looked like help from Uraraka, he was able to calm the crowd brining the potential panic disaster to a close.

When we returned to class later I was surprisingly shocked as Midoriya gave up the position of class rep, instead wishing to give the position to the equally shocked Iida. it was out of nowhere but most of the class seemed to agree with the decision, although I could tell Yaoyorozu was wanting to fill that spot slightly saddened by not getting the position. I couldn't help but chuckle at the girls face.

As our day came to a close I waved at my group of friends each of use separating after traveling away from the school. The sky was cloudless, my eyes never leaving the vast beauty above me. Not to long after I reached the ordinary looking house I called home, the smell of dinner already hitting my nose, Instantly alerting me to Kendo's cooking, I never had to worry about going hungry. The man literally cooked as bored distractor making me try his recipes over and over again for improvement.

"Kendo, I'm home." I yelled kicking off my shoes at the entrance before neatly folding my scarf as well.

"Ah, Hiro welcome back. How was school today?" he's voice coming from the kitchen.

"You know the usual." I smiled, putting my hand up to block my eyes as I entered the kitchen. I didn't even have to look to know what would greet me if I walked in unprepared. "Okay, just boxers and apron right now?" I asked somehow managing to find a seat at the table.

"Yes. this is the only way a man can be free." I could hear his flexing from here. 'how did I end up in this situation.'

 **POV: 3rd person**

"I believe everything is settled Kurogiri." the doll masked girl giggled, as she spoke over the phone. Seemingly checking her nails as she watched the news. Behind her various figures stood in almost trance like positions swaying back in forth. As she heard Kurogiri voice confirm everything a small smile appeared under her mask as she skipped over towards a large leather couch plopping down on it humming with joy. "Good, then officially sign me up, and just to be extra beneficial I'll be sending over one of my precious dolls." her voice full of glee as she motioned for one of the figures to come forward.

"Then they'll be their when your ready, just give me a call when you do your little invasion thingy." the girl bouncing as she hung up the phone. The figure now standing in the light full view for all to see. They were completely white showing no signs of life on their skin, eyes completely bloodshot as they looked forwards emotionlessly. They were dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and long sleeve shirt that had 'power hungry' printed on the front. Their muscles seemed be defined under the shirt still showing the mans amazing figure. His hair was a long charcoal as it fell to his shoulders.

"Did you hear that my darling you'll be able to bring me more dolls soon." the masked girl beamed reciving no answer from the figure, as her grin only grew under the mask. "Just make sure what you bring me isn't alive like last time. I can't make more friends for you if they aren't dead." she laughed, as if what she was saying was completely normal.

"I just can't wait to get a new doll, especially with the possibility of one of those new students being mine." she sang, continuing to watch the tv as it showed All-Might facing down a villian. "It's such a fun time to be alive, so many potential playthings all in one place. I guess it's all a matter of taking what you want." the girl pulling out a picture of class 1-A gathered during their quirk test

"Just you wait class 1-A I'll make all of you my friends." clenching the photo towards her chest. "Especially you, Hiro Koun."


	6. Villainous Encounters

**AN: Hey, my wonderful readers, I'm back with another chapter. This is finally were we get the ball rolling for the story. If there's one thing I enjoy about writing Hiro's awesome moments, that would be when he shifts to combat mode. He just loses all those nerves and focuses on what he's taught to do, and that is kick ass. Now I'm still up in the air about pairings, If you readers believe someone else would be a good fit for Hiro, tell me why. Also don't forget to leave a review. It helps put my mind at ease about how people view the story, and gives me pride when I see that people like the direction I'm going. Well I'm pretty burnt out from writing, so I'm off to relax. This has been GoldenScrollz presenting a new chapter for A Hero's Gamble. (Edited 7/7/18)**

 **All properties belong to the respective owners. Except my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Villainous Encounters**_

 **Pov: Hiro**

"Today we will practice rescue training." Aizawa's flinching as most of the class jumped up in excitement. I had to admit it was hard to contain yourself when doing the heroics training of the hero course. Smiling I looked towards Kirishima, the red head giving me equally happy smile. "All-Might, myself, and another hero will be there to supervise and teach you." Aizawa stated still as bored as ever. "You can choose to either wear your costumes or P.E. uniforms. After that meet by the buses and we'll leave."

Deciding to dawn my hero costume I let the goggles hang loosely around my neck as we waited to get on the bus, while my scarf was tied tightly around my head as I scratched my chin at the sight before me. Iida, I had to admit was quite enthusiastic in his role as class rep, he was definitely trying to keep everything super organized. Although… no one wanted to listen to the teen waving his hands sporadically trying to get everyone to follow his directions. It was nice to see the teen adjusting to his role quite well, my thoughts interrupted as I received a friendly punch.

"So you ready for some rescue training?" Kirishima asked, nodding back I rubbed my shoulder slightly.

"It'll be interesting," I sighed rubbing the back of my head. "My quirk is more geared towards combat so it will be enlightening to see other ways to use it, especially for rescue situations."

"Same here." he smiled, "hey, I'm gonna sit next to Bakugo. I think he could be another good addition to our lunch table, I'm going to convince him to sit with us next time." I flinched slightly at the thought of Bakugo sitting with our group during lunch. 'You can try Kirishima, but I don't think this will go down well.' I watched as he headed off to his doom.

"I don't think that will go over well." Yaoyorozu appearing on my other side. Jumping slightly at her words I quickly recuperated trying not to show I had been caught. Seeing that I was spooked slightly she seemed to cover her mouth before laughing at my reaction. 'Perfect, why couldn't I have the confidence I have in combat all time, it would really help in other situations.'

"Yeah, I'll be presently surprised if he managed to get Bakugo to join us." I sighed before finally getting onto the bus. After taking a seat near the front, Yaoyorozu deciding to sit next to me, which surprised me a great deal. though before I could say anything the bus finally began its trek towards the training center.

the next few minutes were painful, especially when there was an air of awkward silence between the two of us, and that was kind of an understatement. Either I would find myself looking in her direction only to look away as she turned her head, or we'd both catch the others eyes before staring away in embarrassment. I guess we both were still slightly flustered about what happened during the combat training. I needed to break the awkwardness or we were going to be stuck like this the entire ride, 'why couldn't I be better at these sort of things.'

"So…" both of us saying the word at the same time causing us both to sweatdrop, before both chuckled at this.

"You can go first." she offered, which I nervously smiled at.

"Are you looking forward to rescue training?" I asked the girl smiling at my question, hoping to ease away the awkward air.

"Yes, although my quirk can be used for combat it also has many other purposes." Yaoyorozu said giving me an example as she created a pair of sunglasses. I couldn't help but stare in surprise, that means her quirk was a little more complicated than what I thought. So it had the added potential to create things that are completely common, interesting that could be very helpful for rescue training.

"Cool, how exactly does your quirk work? If you don't mind me asking." the girl shaking her head not bothered by the question at all.

"It's no problem. I'm able to basically create anything as long as I know its chemical compounds and structure." I listened intently as Yaoyorozu seemed happy to continue. "Then using the lipids of my body that I consume through food, I can then create objects." 'that sounds so much nicer to use then my quirk. The thought of being able to use my quirk just buy using the energy I consume through food would be so much easier than my bodies actual energy.'

"That's interesting, no wonder you able to keep you amazing figure." I could only continue not noticing the words I had said, or Yaoyorozu's slight blush forming on her face. "I could only imagine having a quirk like that, it must be nice knowing your able to not worry about eating as much as the rest of us." my gaze finally settling on the girl only to see her slightly blushing appearance. 'Did I say something wrong… oh, no I mentioned something about her weight didn't I. mom even warned me about this.' the nerves returning as I began waving my hand, rambling about how I hadn't meant to insult her.

"Thank you, Koun." I stopped expecting to receive a slap from the girl. "If you wouldn't mind, what about your quirk?" blush still slightly present on her face, but now it was just replaced with pure curiosity.

"Oh, weapon gamble works in a sense kind of similar to yours." I said putting my hands out, the fighter wrappings tightly around my palms and forearms as I extended my hands. "I'm able to transfer my physical energy into my palms, which in turns allows me to generate a random weapon. I've tried to create other things but sadly I'm only limited to weapons, even if it sometimes a stupid as a rock. Technically it was a weapon at one time, and this same rule applies to my legendary weapons. The bow you saw me use on the ball during our test Aizawa-sensei gave us, is one of many I posses. Although the energy they need to consume is a little more than what I can handle at the moment." I said smiling as Yaoyorozu seemed to be quite entertained in the information I was giving her. Lucky it was either listening to me or Bakugo yelling at Asui about something she said about him.

"Alright, were here." Aizawa stated as the bus stopped allowing us all to exit the vehicle, a massive dome building now in front of us.

"Everyone, welcome. I've been waiting for you." all of us turning to face the new voice, as a person seemingly wearing some type of space themed costume appeared.

'No way, that's Thirteen.' I tried to shake my head thinking I was only imaging this.

"Shall we go inside." a resounding 'yes' coming our group as moved to enter the building

As we entered I couldn't help but be entirely in awe, several massive areas spread out in the large building. These ranging from what looked like a mountain region, shipwreck, fire, typhoons, and other huge natural disasters. This was in one word 'awesome' my eyes seeming to sparkle as I seemed to shake with anticipation.

"This is a training grounds that I specifically designed myself. Many different disaster for aspiring heroes to train with." you could here the care in the hero's voice. "I call it Unforeseen Simulation Joint. 'USJ' which everyone likes to call it."

"Thirteen, is All-Might joining us?" Aizawa-sensei asked. "He was supposed to be here."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this information. The two seemingly talking in hushed tones before acting as if nothing happened. Then Thirteen began explaining the dangers of quirks during certain rescue situations all of us listening intently. Even going into how with each lesson so far we've learned our limit, with Aizawa's fitness test, to All-Might's combat training. It truly made me wonder about the possibilities my quirk can have for rescuing people. I smiled as I clenched my fist this was going to be interesting.

"Thank you for listening." Thirteen concluded. All of use now cheering at the hero, it was so incredible learning under pros.

"Alright, Alright." Aizawa began, but my focus was on something completely different. Something didn't feel right. no, rather it felt off. Things didn't seem right, almost like I was being watched. "Before we begin-" Aizawa stopping as lights seemed to flicker, slightly before dimming slightly from what they were before. Then to make matters worse a portal made of black mist opened up in the middle of the building. Then to our shock several figures began stepping out of the mist. This isn't right, Aizawa's and Thirteens reactions are genuine. Whoever these people were they weren't meant to be here.

"Everyone, you need to gather together and don't mo-" though Aizawa's sentence was interrupted as a figure now stood before me.

Time seemed to slow down as the man appeared in front of me. He had longer hair and bloodshot eyes, a pair of ripped jeans, long sleeve shirt, and no shoes. The creepiest part was the doll mask over his face. I could feel him grab me by the neck before lifting me off the ground in less than a second. 'So fast?' my mind going blank. Aizawa seemed to be moving towards me, fear on his face as he realized the situation, the other students seemed to be completely lost, some frozen. Kirishima charging towards me, while Yaoyorozu who had been standing by me began forming a weapon of some kind.

"My Queen request your class's death." his words now making the entire situation real, this guy was a villain. That meant the others were too, we were under attack.

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my gut as I felt lunch being forced up by the punch I recieved. Then the force was like no other as I floated in the air for a second before reciving a kick to my back forcing me to collide into the pavement next to my friends. the blow caused the ground to crater slightly from the force of impact, even with me having generated a shield at the last second to take the brunt of the impact.

Silence, that's what was heard as laid their barely awake. This was a villain, a real threat. People that pros deal with all the time, and they had completely broken past Aizawa and Thirteen. I could shake this off, Kendo hit harder than this. But if others from our class took blows like this they be in trouble. I have to separate this guy from the others now, Aizawa has to focus on the other villains appearing through the portal, and Thirteen isn't as based in combat enough to handle those types of attacks.

Groaning I pulled myself up to my feet, some of the other students staring towards me with shock and fear. Aizawa seeing that I was fine turned his attention back towards the man slight irritation on his face, that's when I notice the red in his eyes. This guy's quirk wasn't strength enhancement, then that means he was hitting me with strength alone. Spitting out blood I saw the man staring at me, though I could care less about that as I put the goggles hanging around my neck over my eyes.

"The Queen was right about you. She said you'd become her new favorite plaything from your class." the man said. Though all I could do was growl at the comment, a feeling inside me that I hadn't felt in quite a long time.

"Aizawa-sensei." a cold chill seeming to pass over my classmates, as my features turned dark, eyes filled with rage, and anger. Even Aizawa and Thirteen seemed somewhat uneasy at my shift in nature, they should be if they thought me fighting normal was something. Well right now I was pissed! "You handle the other villains down there." I tightened my scarf around my head the villain shooting me an approving look.

"Good, I will show the Que-" though I cut him off as I shot several holes through his legs, a double barrel shotgun now smoking in my hands as the glow of my palms died down. Then leaving no time for anyone to stop me I moved with impressive speed towards the villain the shotgun disappearing from my hand and instead being replaced with a sledgehammer. Realizing the weapon I had, I brought the head of the hammer to the ground lifting it up in an upwards swing, hitting the man like an uppercut. The force of the blow sending him off the side of the top of the staircase we were on.

"Nobody talks about hurting my classmates ASSHOLE!" I scream surprising those who knew me, the anger in my voice something i'd always kept hidden.

"Koun get back!" I heard Aizawa, but realized to late what he was talking about as I noticed the thin string around my ankle. Looking up in shock I managed to get a few word out as I turned back at the shocked faces of my classmates. Aizawa attempted to reach me with his capture material, my friend dashing forwards as well. But all I could do was smile, my words ringing out to my friends and classmates. "SURVIVE CLASS 1-A."

Then I was pulled of into the air by the string. Turning my body I found the masked man smiling at me as a string attached to my foot stopped at his hand. As we began falling down towards a area seemingly filled with dense forest, with what looked like a huge sinkhole in the center. Knowing I had to act fast I flattened my arms to my sides speeding towards the man. Using my hammer I swung once more as closed the distance between use hitting the man across the jaw as he continued to laugh at our situation like we weren't in a instant death fall. Seeing that we had around a second before impacting the tree line I braced as I felt each branch hitting my skin. Luckily the fall had been short enough to cushion the blow enough to avoid death if you aimed for the trees.

Playing the role of a human pinball I eventually wound up on the muddy ground of the sinkhole area. Pain seemed to be screaming all over my chest, definitely a broken rib or more. Rolling over on my stomach I pushed myself up coughing as I eventually stood up. A few feet away laid the body of the man who attacked me, motionless. He wasn't dead, I could tell after my first attack, the strings he used had already been sowing him back up. Besides no blood flowed from him, whoever this guy was they weren't alive or human. The attack was meant to only disable him enough to get Aizawa-sensei to knock him out.

Then the laughing came, it started slow but then turned louder and louder as the man's body pulsed string popping out of him like a parasite would a dead animal. I felt my face switch to that of disgust and horror as the man picked himself of the ground unscaved. This was going to be a tough fight, i'm going to have to use all my skills to survive this. Hopefully someone's gone for help already, if not I need to buy time until Aizawa-sensei or Thirteen can get to me. Grinding my teeth I stared down my opponent in front of me. Now isn't the time to be thinking like that, I can beat this guy, let's put all I've learned to practice.

"The Queen. The Queen. She. She. She will have her new toys." the man now standing the mask slightly cracked. Besides us was the giant sinkhole buildings and cars all seeming to teater on the edge while some seemed to be stuck to mud on the inside, to my other side was a dense forest between myself and the rest of my class. I was truly all alone in this.

"Well I'll have to disagree with that." picking the sledgehammer up of the ground, If this guy wasn't alive I could come at him with lethal intent. Lets see how much damage this guy can take, my anger displayed on my face. "You can personally tell your Queen to shove it."

I've probably never regretted pissing off someone more than now. The words seeming to set some trigger off in his mind as he charged towards me. Acting fast I managed to roll aside just as his fist meet the ground I had been standing on. Following the explosion of dust I brought the sledgehammer down on the man's head. the goggles I was currently wearing allowing me to keep the particles out of my eyes. The blow shot the villain into the ground, though I quickly jumped back as strings sprung from the downed man.

'It's going to be hard to engage him in close combat, those strings of his seem to be aiming for vital points of my body.' my eyes squinting as I examined the man's abilities. It seemed like he was able to use strings to attack and heal his body. If this man isn't alive then the possibility of stopping him will be quite difficult. Though one thing remained in my mind, the lack of blood.

The sledgehammer I had been holding now faded away, showing the limit on the weapon being up. I guess the only way to figure out this guy's weakness is to get more information on him. Holding my palm open a short pocket knife popped into existence, great. I thought that sometimes my abilities seemed to mock me and enjoy the pain I suffered. Sighing I refocused on my opponent, his body rising as if I had dealt no damage at all.

Moving towards the man, I ducked under his swipe, then jumping up as I tried for a roundhouse kick. That's when I knew that I was in trouble, the man's hand catching my foot, stopping the kick from connecting. Then in an instance of pain string seemed to shot out of his fingertips embedding themselves through my pants and into my ankle. The feeling seemed to light my leg on fire as my muscles and bones almost felt like they were being crushed. Acting fast I lunged the knife's blade through the open hole on the villains mask, the metal going through the man's face.

Yelling out I felt myself being thrown away from him, my body blowing through one of the trees near us. There was no doubt in my mind that I had a splinter somewhere now. though It hadn't seemed to faze the guy at all, this was looking worse every second. Trying to stand I felt the leg that had been burning now completely injured as putting pressure on it seemed to worsen the feeling. I can't let him catch my moves again.

"The damage seems to be doing nothing but tickling him." I spat out some blood, eyes staring at the man as he walked towards me pulling the knife from his eye. "Hiro, how the hell do you plan on getting out of this." I frowned slightly looking around for any advantages only for a thought to hit me.

'Let's see what we can do with this.' I smiled wickedly.


	7. Rising Emotions

**AN: welcome to another chapter of A Hero's Gamble. we continue with the USJ incident, I hope you all are ready for some good fun. anyways, I hope this chapter is one you'll enjoy. I'm really excited to start getting into the sports festival but that wont start for another few chapters, maybe two or three. as for a decision on what will be happening staying to the canon wise. I have decided to stick closer to the canon, unless you reader tell me to go off and explore certain aspects or characters. say you want me to explore a relationship between Hiro and another character I might have our main dude and the character of your choice have something they do that effects the events. Or if you want Hiro facing more of my OC villains or just sticking to what's given. Pairings are still undecided, but I'll probably have it for sure solid by the sports festival. don't forget to leave review, they honestly help me write when I see readers go 'hey this is cool can't wait for the next one', or 'I'll find it funny when he gets a stupid weapon.' it gives me a boost to write. anyways I wont keep you any longer. see ya next time, from GoldenScrollz**

 **the rights belong to the respective owners, except for my OC's**

 _ **Chapter 7: Rising Emotions**_

POV: 3rd Person

Yaoyorozu managed to smack another villain as Kaminari, Jirou, and herself defended against the villains onslaught. The situation was starting to turn troublesome for the students, watching Koun being dragged into a fight against the doll masked man, Aizawa engaging the villains, and then the separation of the class by the warp gate user. If they didn't plan something big in the next few seconds they would be trapped and killed by the villains. It also didn't seem to sit well with Yaoyorozu that the other two with her weren't taking the situation as seriously.

That's when a large explosion in the sinkhole area distracted everyone. Although Yaoyorozu was worried about surviving this invasion, her thoughts also hoped that Koun would be able to hold out long enough for the others to come help him. Turning back she broke the staff across one of the villain's faces knocking him out. The words Koun had screamed replaying in the girls mine. 'Survive Class 1-A.'

"I'm not worried about us, it's you who's facing a monster right now.' her eyes watching as another explosion erupted in the distance.

Meanwhile,

Aizawa managed to knock another one of the intruders unconscious, though his attention also was on the big cloud of smoke coming from the sinkhole area. He trusted his students, but for Hiro to engage against a person not affected by his quirk. It troubled the teacher, although he had to remain standing between the villains in the center and those left near the entry, as much as he wanted to help the copper haired teen he couldn't. If only he had reached him before being dragged away by the masked villain, then the situation wouldn't have been so bad.

Grabbing two enemies with his capture scarf he smashed the two together. The motion jarring there senses before both reciving knockout blows from the pro. His eyes hidden behind his goggles as they erased each oncoming foes abilities. He knew that the numbers were overwhelming and that the leaders still had yet to join the fight, but he'd be damned if he didn't finish these guys off to help his students. Dodging another attack from a villain he countered kicking the person back into another group of people charging at him.

As he was starting to lower the number Aizawa could tell the leader would finally make their move, and they did. To Aizawa's surprise the big muscular one moved lightning fast, appearing next to him. If it was even human, the villain's height seemed to pass All-Might's by what looked like a few inches. It's eyes looked dead and unemotional, while a brain seemed to pop out of the top of the villain's head. Quickly activating his quirk, Aizawa was surprised when a blow from the giant seemed to be entirely it's own strength, hell it was comparable to All-Might's. Trying to back away, Aizawa was caught off guard as he was felt pain in his elbow, turning he found the leader of the invasion gripping his arm causing it to crumble in his grasp. Going to strike the man gripping him, Aizawa was unprepared as he was quickly forced to the ground, as the big villain now held the hero down.

'I have to protect the students.' Aizawa screamed in his head as the creature snapped his arm breaking it as then proceeded to begin pounding the hero's skull into the ground. 'Even if that means giving my life.

POV: Hiro, Earlier

"Holy Shit!" I dodged, a giant tendrale of strings shooting out of the man's hand. Hissing, I clutched my leg the pain rising through it once again. Whatever the man had done, put a lasting effect on me for this battle. Almost getting caught by surprise I blocked a knight's shield flashed into existence as I met the tendrale as it attempted to slam down on me. Gritting my teeth at the force I was struck in the side, another tendrale appearing from the man's other arm.

'Damn it. I can't get him close enough to that gas station.' one of my eyes shut as I tried to fight through the pain as I was sent flying. Several feet away stood a gas station, the pumps still seemingly on solid ground while the building portion was destroyed. No doubt that it had fallen into the massive pit beside me. If my plan was going to work I needed to him over towards those pumps.

Hitting the ground I felt several areas on my body being cut up by the landing. Not having any breathing room, I leaned back avoiding the punch aimed for my face. I had to do everything right after this, I can't get caught off guard anymore. Recouping I dispersed the shield before a short sword appeared in my hand. Slashing upwards I managed to sever the man's right arm. Then realizing the danger of being in a close combat position against him, I rolled between his legs. Popping up on my feet I ran towards the gas station, the pain throbbing in my leg. Glancing behind me I couldn't help but frown as the villain's arm reattached itself.

"Hey, raggedy Ann. Get your creepy doll ass over here and fight me." I yelled back, the comment sure catching the man's attention as his arm was now fully attached. Seeing him blaze after me gave me a small smile. Having the speed advantage I sidestepped just in time as he moved to grab me, only to grasp open air. Unable to stop the momentum he hit head first into one of the pumps.

This was it, the pump was spewing gas as it now drenched the villain. The situation was turning out better than I expected, now to take this guy out with a bang. Hoping that my luck would pull through for me I activated weapon's gamble: long range. The light of my hands increasing before giving the perfect gift for this scenario.

"Oh, boy. I must have been good to get this." lifting the weapon so that part of the weapon would rest near my shoulder. I took aim, staring down the sights of a RPG. pulling the trigger I felt the recoil of the weapon as the grenade shot towards the Villain as he attempted to pick himself off the ground. I had thought I was far enough from what the blast would be only to be knocked back by the explosion, the force completely taking me off my feet.

Bracing myself I landed on my back, the hard ground not the biggest thing to damage me since the start of this fight. Groaning I sat up slowly, blood now flowing down from a cut on my forehead. That was the least of my problems as I saw the gas station ablaze with fire, another small explosion happening as another pump went up. Covering my face, I sighed as the fire and smoke grew. I was happy that one villain was down for the count, but 'damn' if I wasn't banged up. Grabbing the launcher next to me I was able to use the weapon to push myself to my feet. Huffing in slightly I tried to catch my breath, constantly switching weapons was placing its toll. My energy was draining, especially after dealing with my opponent, though this was something I couldn't worry about. Turning towards the forest I started walking away from the fire behind me, my current worry being my classmates.

"D-death." I froze, the fire should have done it. I hesitantly gazed over my shoulder, and standing right behind me stood the man. The clothes burnt, and charred, so was the man's skin. The doll mask melted to the face of the villain. Turning to shot again, I immediatly felt the impact as his fist barreled into my face. The feeling almost indescribable as I flew through the air crashing through branches and logs. I barely remained focused as I landed out in the main area of USJ. As my body hit the ground I couldn't help but spit out blood, my goggles cracked in half, and my precious scarf lossend from my head. I couldn't remember how many times I rolled before stopping but it was plenty enough for the three Villains left in the middle of the main area to stare at me.

"The Queen demands your death!" I could hear the man's voice as he yelled from the sinkhole zone.

"It seems Doll Maker's puppet has done its job." the one covered in black mist said. The other two seemed to stare as well, one with hands covering him, the other a hulking monster.

Attempting to push myself up, I spewed a large amount of blood from my mouth. Everything tasting like iron, even my eyesight was screwed up as it kept coming in and out of focus. Trying to reach for my scarf I extended my shaky hand forward only for it to be forced to the ground by someone's shoe. Looking up I saw the menacing red eyes of the man covered in hands.

"Koun!" I looked over to find Aizawa's bloodied face looking towards me. Rage in his eyes as he now stared towards the man above me. Going to pick up the scarf I stopped, no anything but that. Brining my other hand forward I grabbed the villain's ankle barely able to put any force behind it. He seemed to stop in his actions for a quick second looking at me with a expression of enjoyment on his face. Tears forming in my eyes as the man picked up my scarf with two of his fingers. No, dear god no. The doll masked Villain stomped out of the sinkhole zone, his death filled eyes baring down on me. though the blood lust vanished as the hand covered man put his hand up, stopping the man as he reached our group of people. I tried to reach up to grab the material only to get kicked in the stomach by the man holding me down.

"P-please." I whimpered tears now briming in my eyes. I didn't want that taken from me, the only thing I had left. Nothing was left except that scarf, it was my only momento. "A-anything but my s-scarf." I pleaded my nails digging into the ground as I watched the man examining it.

"Koun, you need to fight and get away!" Aizawa's words reaching my ears, only for me to continue to focus on the cloth above me.

"For such a peace of cloth to hold so much value. Hmm… I wonder?" the villains eyes looking from me towards the cloth a warped look in his eyes as I struggled against him. That's when my world slowed, all five fingers touching the material as it started to turn to dust in the man's hands. Horror was stuck on my face as I watched the white material turn to dust, my eyes wide as the remaining particles fell in a pile before me. I didn't say anything as tears began to push past the damn I'd had walled up, the wet feeling as they began dripping down my face.

The man had taken his foot off my hand and even back away, but I remained frozen looking at the pile. Then before I knew it a small breeze blew the pile away, the dust just scattering as I felt my soul snap. I cried harder than I ever had before, my hands grasping for the dust only to watch it slip through my fingers. I could feel my fingernail digging into the palms of my hands, blood now appearing at the tightness.

"NO!" I screamed out, tears streaming down my face as I punched the ground in frustration.

"Misa, What's this?" I asked the small brunette as she held out a small gift towards me. Behind her I saw mom and dad standing respectively with smile plastered on their faces. It was still a couple weeks until my birthday so I was pleasantly shocked with the gift.

"Misa decided that she wanted to reward you for helping me out with one of my stories." Dad replied stroking his beard as he brought mom closer in his arms.

"Your little sister, was bugging us for the past month about this." Mom replied her brown hair tied back into a messy bun. Her hand resting on my father's as it was placed gently on her shoulder. "You would not believe that she's more stubborn than you when she has an goal set." a smile coming to my face at her words.

"Oh, really." I couldn't help but ruffle the girls hair as she puffed out her small cheeks in annoyance. "Bean-sprout here decided this." laughing as her face reddened at the nickname.

"Just open it big brother." the little girl huffed as she shoved the package into my arms.

Deciding not to tease the girl any longer I got a small knife to open the package. What I saw when opening the small box was completely unexpected. Inside laid neatly folded was a white scarf, it's material patchy in some area. Though my eyes went wide with shock as I brought the cloth out and it instantly unraveled almost hitting the floor. I couldn't help but sweatdrop at the length of the clothing. Although I also felt the warmth and thought coming off of the material. How I could tell was because it was totally handmade.

"I like it, but…" Misa seeming to frown at my suggestion of something being wrong with it. "It's to perfect." my parents chuckling as my sister attempted to hit me for teasing her again.

"I can't believe you made this Misa." the little girl back to bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah, mommy helped knit it, and daddy got the material." the little girls smile seeming to break through any darkness. "You can wear it when you become a hero, even though you already are one." a smile never leaving my face at her words.

"You can wear it when you become a hero." The words playing back in my mind as I cried hearing the light chuckle of the villain beside me. The noise caused me to stop crying, I felt something wrong with the way he laughed. A feeling of wanting to slice the man's arms off as he begged for mercy. Anything I just wanted him to feel pain, but I was powerless. I had fought with everything I had…

"I'll kill you." my voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" the hand covered villain asked.

"I'll Kill You." I repeated, this time staring at the man with cold amber eyes.

"Koun, calm down. You need to escape, if you ki-" Aizawa-sensei unable to finish his words as his face was forced into the ground.

Standing shakely I kept my eyes shadowed as rage built inside me. A feeling of absolute certainty, that I wanted nothing but to kill the villains before me. Stepping forward a glow began to build up in my hands, but slightly more intense than before. My eyes now becoming visible to the group as I stared the villains in the eyes furiosity burning in my soul. Backing away the hand covered Villain motioned for the doll masked man to attack.

Thought to everyone's, even my classmates who I hadn't know were watching. The attack never connect instead all anyone saw was the mask covered vanish In a brief instance as a 'crack echoed throughout the air. To all watching it happened in an instant, for me it was enjoyably longer.

In my hands I held a small tube wrapped in leather, but what came out of the tube was what really caught the attention. Fire perfectly formed into a whip extended from the tube, while the side closer to me held fire in the small shape of a burning sun, the size comparable to a quarter. Hearing an explosion above us, all head looked up to see the doll masked man colliding into the ceiling of USJ his form completely engulfed in flames.

"Now." my voice causing the Villains to look at me in shock. "How would you like to die?" I asked venom lacing my voice as I stared the hand covered man down.

"Koun, don't!" the voice shocking me as I watched Midoriya running towards me. "This isn't heroism." he said causing me to flinch at his words.

He was right. My head turning to meet the frightened eyes of Tsuyu Asui, and Minoru Mineta. Those were the looks of fear, saved for those of villains. A path that I swore to stop when I had made my promise to my sister. Then to my horror I watched as the Villains quickly sprung into action at our distracted states. The hand covered one moved towards my classmates as the black mist covered villain stepped between me and my friends. Snarling at this I went to use my whip only to feel pain shoot through the entirety of my body as burn marks started to form on my hands. Ignoring the pain I brought the whip forwards a crack resounding from the material as fire hit the villain's form only to shockingly go through.

"What?" frowning I attempted to use the weapon again only for the burns to spread further up my arm. The pain became unbearable as I was forced to let go of the weapon. Then just as fast as the flaming whip had appeared it desperced. All the energy being zapped from my body as I crumpled to the floor completely helpless. Still conscious all I could do was watch, fear spreading through my system as the villian who had disintegrated my scarf, went for Asui's face. Thankfully the attack was stopped by Aizawa-sensei, Midoriya taking his opportunity went for the attack on the villain only to be stopped by the monster that had been holding Aizawa down.

The black mist villain also reacting as he began moving towards who seemed to be their leader. That's when I felt my limp body being hoisted up, Yaoyorozu putting one of my arms around her shoulders as she attempted to pick me up. Her face seemed to show nothing but worry as she looked at me, only for it to turn to fear as she watched Midoriya being captured by the bird faced monster.

That's when we heard it, the bang of the metal USJ doors being blown of their hinges. Then the booming voice filling everyone with hope. I could barely hold my head up to form a weak smile as I watched All-Might enter, a angry look across his face as all eyes turned towards him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. But when I ran into young Iida, I rushed over as fast as possible." the man stated as he ripped of his tie yelling out for the villains to hear. "Fear not my young students for I AM HERE." the words being just what everyone needed to hear.

Without even blinking the man jumped over to us, looking down to see Aizawa-sensei, Midoriya's, and my own position. Taking action, All-Might immediately grabbed the three students in the most danger before bringing them all over to Yaoyorozu and me. The villain's practically had no time to react, finally I felt like I could relax. Knowing that the 'symbol of peace' was fighting the rest of the battle.

"I'm sorry Aizawa, and young Koun. I am ashamed to have not made it in time to prevent such injuries." All-Might looked back, my eyes becoming increasingly heavy.

"Don't worry. Just make sure to kick there ass's for me." I smiled before fully leaning into Yaoyorozu, the energy of my body completely gone.

POV: 3rd person

"You four get them out of here, I'll handle the rest of this. Now let a pro do his work." All-Might said as he speed towards the villains.

Deciding it was the right option to follow the four split up and each took a person. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu grabbing Koun, while Asui and Minoru grabbed Aizawa. As they got closer, to the exit the rumbles of the battle behind them seemed to grab the green haired teen's attention. Yaoyorozu though seemed to be looking at the sleeping teen she was carrying, his face peaceful while the wounds on his arms suggesting otherwise. Her thought too occupied with the words he had said to the villains after destroying the teen's scarf. The declaration had shocked her, she had known the clothing was special, seeing as he always had the item with him. Though there was something that bothered her about the actions Koun had taken, which hopefully the teen could answer after this disaster.

"Yaoyorozu, are you able to take Koun the rest of the way?" the question surprising the raven haired teen.

"Yes, but you can't go back." the vice rep. Looked towards Midoriya a cautioning gaze as they heard another sound of the battle behind them.

"I have to. All-Might needs back up, especially with that giant dude. He was purposely designed to fight him." the information causing Yaoyorozu to think on it. She looked back at the battle then to the sleeping teen hanging on her shoulder.

"Go, but if you don't have to engage don't." Yaoyorozu stating seriously, as the green haired teen nodded before heading back to the battle. "I swear the people you hang out with Koun." she sighed as the three of them moved forwards towards the USJ entrance.

It seemed like forever but eventually, the three were able to climb the stairs to the entrance of USJ. Koun and Aizawa still both passed out as they reached the top. Behind them they heard the intensity of the battle increasing as shockwaves were seen from the top of the staircase. Making it to the top, several of the student who had remained by the entrance quickly moved over to examine the two's wounds.

"Jesus, It's a good thing you told us to go on ahead." Jirou covered her mouth as she saw the beaten Koun and Aizawa.

"Is this why you said you'd meet us here Yaoyorozu?" Kaminari motioning to the burnt teen.

"Koun, what happened?" Uraraka running over to her damaged friend as Yaoyorozu laid him gently on the ground.

Though before Yaoyorozu could answer all the students turned their heads to watch with joyful tears as All-Might blasted away the monster Villain. The fear of the invasion lifting, only to be replaced with hope as only a minute after that Iida arrived with the rest of the teachers of U.A. and before long the villains retreated. The USJ invasion was over, but it didn't come without its price. Especially with Thirteen's, Aizawa's, and Koun's injuries. Many of the students could only breathe a sigh of relief, while Koun and Midoriya's friends couldn't help but worry about their friends as they were carted off before them. Today would be a victory for some, and a inconvenient truth to others.

Elsewhere

A glass shattered as it was tossed into the wall of a workshop. Doll Maker panting heavily as some strands of her blonde hair fell away from its usually neat pigtails. The target of her frustrations being the blacked out screen of the TV near the impact of the glass.

"So my Doll was destroyed, and none of the children were killed." the words more a statement then a question as she asked the screen.

"Yes." the warped voice responded.

"Then I guess I'll have to spend more time on the next one. Inform me of the next attack and I'll be ready." the girl seething as she shut the TV off.

'Class 1-A I will have you all added to my collection.' being the only thoughts running through the girls mind, as her nails scratched at her head.


	8. The Hidden Pain

**AN: welcome back! It's me GoldenScrollz back with another chapter of A Hero's Gamble. I can't believe it, the scarf is gone. yep, I know. I wanted an emotionally impacting moment for Hiro during USJ, and that's what happened. just reading the reviews for the last chapter gave me the fuzzy feeling inside. It seems like everyone is really enjoying the story, which in turn makes me happy. back to the pressing news, I didn't update yesterday because I had been away with my dad and brother at a amusement park so I basically had no time to write, so that's why I was gone. Also about future updates, It's looking like I'm either going to have to move to weekly or biweekly depending on how busy with work and school I get. I will be aiming for a weekend day to pick for updates, so I thought I'd give you guys a heads up. In other words, I'm thinking the pairings going to go to Momo. It feels like she'll be the closest with him, and I just like the bond I've started to make between them. next chapter will begin the Sports Festival Arc, and I'm just shaking with anticipation with some of the ideas I have. but that's enough from me. Make sure to leave reviews to keep my writers flame burning, love to all scarfs, and enjoy the following chapter.**

 **All Right belong to the respective owners, except for my OC's**

 _ **Chapter 8: The Hidden Pain**_

POV: Hiro

As I woke up pain was all I could feel. The feeling of being bruised, battered, and exhausted. Looking around my amber eyes still attempting to focus on anything familiar to the room. Then I regained most of my senses, my mind starting to wake after the war my body had gone through. That's when the soft snoring caught my attention. Sleeping, head down as he attempted to prop his face was Kirishima. The spiky red haired teen completely knocked out at he sat in a chair a few feet from where I was laying. Smiling at the sight I shifted my body using my hands to push my weight up. Only I immediately stopped as soft pain shot through both arms. My hands were completely bandaged, freshly changed ones at that.

'Well at least it'll match my scarf.' I thought before reaching up to my neck, but instead of the familiar weight and feel. Instead I was greeted with nothing, no weight or feel.

It all clicked in from their, the villain assault, the doll masked man, Yaoyorozu saving me, and losing my scarf. The last thought stinging as I let my hand lay back on the white sheets of the bed I lay in. The promise of using the scarf in my hero costume ring through my ears. After all that was taken from me why did that have to go? I questioned my hands tightening around the sheets, ignoring the slight pain of the action. How could I be so weak, letting the one thing I have left of them disappear. My morals as a hero being completely shattered by my emotions, I could have killed that villain. I cried silently as drop began falling on my bandaged appendage.

"How am I supposed to become a hero worthy of your memory Misa?" I whisper hoping to not wake Kirishima.

"Through remembering your flaws." I attempt to wipe the tear stains from my face as I lock eyes with the my class vice rep. Her face soft as she smiled at me, before coughing loud enough for Kirishima to jerk awake. The teen thinking he was under attack almost falling out of his chair before blinking in surprise at the pair of eyes staring at him. Rubbing the back of his head, I was quickly greeted by apologies from the teen. As much as he asked to be forgiven I could only shake my head, Kirishima believed my injuries were his fault, not acting fast enough to help. Though every time he tried asking for forgiveness I shot the hardening teen down. Having to explain that the decision to face the Villain was mine and mine alone.

Yaoyorozu seemed to stay relatively quiet through most of the interaction deciding to bring a chair to the other side of the bed. Usually Yaoyorozu wasn't afraid to give her opinion on many topics, so it struck me as odd that she hadn't mentioned the dangers, or stupidity I had put myself in.

"I can't wait for you to get out of the room. Recovery Girl it would be tomorrow that you get medically cleared. Just in time to class starts the day after." Kirishima smile, almost riding me of the thoughts I had earlier. I don't know what would have happened to me without the people I've meet at U.A., probably on the bottom of some villains boat by now. Grinning back at the boys statement I agreed, also wanting to see how the others were doing. "Yeah then you can get that unmanly robe off." Kirishima pointing out the flower printed hospital robe I was wearing.

Before long the sun outside the window began shifting to the orange hue of sunset of the end of the day. I had appreciated the two being there for me as Recovery Girl ran her check ups before confirming that I could return home the following day. Pretty soon Recovery Girl left, then Kirishima, and then that just left Yaoyorozu and myself, the hospital room becoming a little to quiet for my liking. I guess this was going to happen with how she walked in to see me, all emotions on the table for her to see.

"I want to know." the words not what I was expecting to hear as I looked at a worried girl next to me. The worst part of the situation being that I was the one causing this expression not changing it. I prefer it when the raven-haired teen smile, it was so much prettier. I assumed that she had meant, the words I had spoke when thinking no one else had heard. I didn't want to though. The thought of my friends thinking if me less because of it crushed my soul. "Why would you compromise the values of being a hero over a scarf." she asked eyes full of questions, seeming to want to ask thousands but only remaining true to one.

I knew it wouldn't be long, the past always did have a funny way of popping up later in life. I had never wanted to burden others with my problems, the weight I carried was mine alone. Letting out a big breath I looked Yaoyorozu in the eyes, her curious expression on full display. Though for some reason I trusted her, my friends. At first I felt I couldn't let anyone into my shadowed past. Though that changed and the way that Yaoyorozu and Kirishima stood by me, I owed all of them this.

"A promise." I said my voice shaky. I perplexed her, especially with the expression I was reciving bringing a smile to my face.

"Two years ago, my mother and sister were murdered." I could see the shift in the teen posture, regret, confusion, then pity appearing on her face. I had hated those looks at first, but overtime I had learned to live with them. "I had been out helping a friend of mine, and when I returned I found them dead." I shook my head, thinking about it.

"Koun, I di-" I she stopped as I laid my hand on hers, her apology stopping. Her cheeks seemed to flush at the action.

"It's fine." I locked eyes with her, a soft smile appearing on my lips. "No one is supposed to know the things kept in a person shadow." I grip her hand needing the comfort as I continued on with my story.

"The scarf that I used to wear all the time was made by my family." understanding now falling on her face. "It was the only thing I had left from my mother and sister, the rest was burnt up by my father." Yaoyorozu squeezing my hand, I bit my lip as I tried to keep going. The words hurting as I talked. It was like reliving the events all over again, torture, pain, and depression, all the hill I had to overcome after there murders. "After that my father lost his mind, going crazy and then disappearing from my life. Who would have thought a upcoming author, would abandon what was left of his family." the tears dropping from my eyes once more, the emotional wall I had completely shattered. Who am I kidding it was shattered when I lost my scarf.

"After that I moved in with my guardian Kendo, from that point on I vowed to keep both promises I had made." I brought my available hand to cover my eyes.

"M-misa." I shivered at the use of her name. "was that the name of your sister?" Yaoyorozu asked, her voice soft and caring. I could only nod in response unable to form any words as I attempted to choke back my emotions, I had to stay strong. That's all I was told to do after their deaths

"Remain strong Hiro."

"He's so strong to move past this."

"Koun, I don't know how you've moved on this so quickly."

All things I never wanted to hear. Why couldn't anyone tell me it's okay to be weak? My tears growing as I held back further the words affecting me more as attempted to contain myself. Then I was frozen as a warm pressure wrapped me. This feeling something I hadn't experienced for two years. Hands rubbed my back as black hair was in my face, a warmth of another person holding me moving around my weak body. Yaoyorozu was hugging me, but unlike a normal hug this was what I had missed for two years, a hug meant to bare your weakness and flaws.

"Sometimes it's okay to not be strong." those whispered words being all I needed to hear. My face buried in the girls shoulder as I cried, harder then ever. Yells of pain, and anguish muffled by the wet spot on the girls t-shirt. I returned the hug, needing the warmth. It was the only thing I had to ground me at that moment, and I was happy that Yaoyorozu had been the one to give me this. Ever since I had started talking with the girl, I couldn't help but feel she would be a person I would value. Now not only her, but several of my friends would be the people I treasure moments.

"I miss them. They were everything." I cried, the girl seeming to hold me tighter.

After I had spent the next five minute basically giving Yaoyorozu a shower I calmed down enough to explain the promise I had made to my late sister. The promise to reach the top of the hero world, and to become one of the best. Swearing to wear the gift I had been given as a present all the way to the top. Smiling the whole time, as I started reminiscing about things my family would do. No longer wallowing in the memories, but instead view the treasure they now had become. As I finished a nurse had come by to tell Yaoyorozu that visiting hours were ending.

"I understand that my emotions compromised my behavior." I said as the girl was ready to leave, stopping her as she looked back through the open door. "It's no excuse, I'll be better. I've lost one promise to my family, but the other still remains." I looked up for the first time since USJ, understanding on my face.

"Yaoyorozu, thank you for letting me see this." the girl smiling at my own wide smile.

"I look forward to seeing that promise being fulfilled Koun." I watched as she walked down the halls, silently thanking her again.

'I may have lost a lot.' My hand clenching into a fist as I extended it out before me. 'From here on out I will not lose to another opponent. I will master my legendary weapons. And I will keep my last Promise to my sister.' determination starting to well up inside me, as the sadness dissipated.

Hours Later

Kendo picked me up the next morning, a face splitting grin on his face as he adjusted his hair. I swear he acted like a model sometimes. one second his appearance seemed to sparkle while, the next a hair could be off and it's basically the apocalypse for him. I still had to wear the wrapping around my hands, the doctors saying that my wounds needing another day or so to properly heal.

I had wondered why Recovery Girl hadn't just healed me after seeing her earlier in the day. Though I received a harsh lecture about the wounds I had gained. My energy levels being so low that after I passed out, the older lady was unable to heal me.

Reaching the house, I smiled at the familiar surroundings. Getting home and relaxing the rest of the day was nice, especially after being stuck in a bed for the past day. I reassured Kendo after he asked about my condition, seeming to treat me as I a paper cut would make me explode. The man told me he could barely keep his fury together after hearing about the incident. As we talked about what I had missed around the house, a question had been on my mind.

"Kendo." the man turning towards me as we sat on the couch. I tightened my fist before my determination shined through once more, I had to get better. A knowing smile on his face as he seemed to know what I would ask. "I want to get stronger. No, I need to get stronger." a fire behind my words, eyes glowing with a fire as I raised my fist towards Kendo.

Chuckling deeply kendo returned my determined look with his own. I could already tell I was in for a world of hurt. Bumping his own fist against my own Kendo smiled, the feeling of making a deal with the devil in the back of my mind.

"Then I suggest we step up your training. Hiro, from this point on I will hold nothing back in helping you succeed." Kendo stated striking a pose, thank god he's not cooking right now. "Shall we begin." what? I had no time to respond as I was quickly swept out the door. Thanks to my dumb mouth I had just landed in the training regime from hell.

POV: 3rd Person

"Hm… this doesn't make sense." Doll Maker sat looking at the burnt man she had sent to USJ with the league. Thankfully she had managed to get her property back through 'certain' means but something seemed wrong. She had heard from Tomura that her puppet engaged with Hiro but that's all nothing about how her creation had been doll had been harmed. "I was able to heal the holes made in him during the fight, but whatever Hiro hit him with last sure wasn't normal." a creepy smile forming under her mask.

"Oh, as if class 1-A couldn't become more interesting to me." she twirled one of her pigtails in her hand, fiddling with the dirty blonde locks. "I wonder when we shall actually meet. Maybe I won't turn your class into toys just yet." the girls words being interrupted as a door swung open to the room.

"So you finally started moving on your plan, Erica." a deep voice stated as the click of boots meet the floor as the girl turned towards the figure. Her figure bouncing with excitement at the arrival of the figure. Appearing in the light was a man, his face tired looking as a scruffy facial hair laid on his face. His eyes burned a deep blue as he stared at the girl with fury. His figure was slim but still defined well, and seemingly brimming with power. His clothing simple with a pair of black sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. though the most defining feature was his wild and messy copper hair.

"It's been awhile Hasimara Koun." Doll Maker yelled excitement in her voice as she went to hug the man, only ducking at the last minute as a sword appeared in his hand, the weapon not even a inch from her throat as he towered over the girl with a glare. "Did I push some buttons." the girl asked backing away slowly.

"Yes. why did you go after my son?" Hasimara's fury on display as he scowled, the pressure from him increasing as he increased his glare. "The deal I had made with you kept him out of harm's way." the building seeming to tremble at the man's voice.

"Koun, you should know." the man's posture becoming as he waited for the girl to elaborate. "Your son, he is in class 1-A of U.A.'s hero course." Hasimara bringing his sword up with fury before slamming it through the ground causing the ground to splinter.

"Damn it. Then a confrontation with him is unavoidable." he sighed out before returning his gaze back to the blonde. "If he dies because of you or worse becomes one of your little play things, I won't hesitate to obliterate you." the voice commanding, but the doll masked villain could only giggle in excitement.

"I'll try to act like a good girl Koun." she tried posing cutely only seeming to add to her unsettling appearance with the mask still on her face.

"Now then, who do you want dead next." Hasimara handing a folder to the girl as she took the object exchanging him a flash drive in return. "Why the change?" he asked puzzled, used to the folders he received for his assignments.

"Let's just call this one special." the Hasimara's eyebrow raising in curiosity. "You should be quite surprised with this one, he was the one who put your late wife behind bars retiring her from vigilantism." a shocked look appearing on the man's face as he clenched the flash drive harder. "I want him 'erased'." the girl giggling as she said the word, using her fingers for air quotes.

"It won't be easy." Hasimara stated, getting a shrug from the girls shoulders as she turned to examine the body lying on the table.

"I don't expect it to be. That's why you're doing it." that being all Hasimara needed to hear before leaving out the door he'd entered. One thought running through his mind as he found himself fading in and out of the crowd of the city.

"I'll be seeing you soon EraserHead." the growl escaping his lips as he disappeared in the mass of humanity.

POV: Hiro

"It's not working." I laid on the ground, trying to regain my breath. Kendo sitting on a log off in the distance.

"You're focusing to much on failure. The problem your trying to solve goes against the nature of your quirk." Kendo said flicking a rock into a nearby stream. I looked back towards the man, a frown on my face.

"Well your explanation suck ass." I rolled my eyes, standing I brought my bandaged hands out again the familiar glow returning.

"It's time to stop." Kendo stated as he moved towards me pushing my hands down as he got close enough. "It's one thing to train, but another to push into hurting yourself." I nodded agreeing to the much needed rest time, the sun going down long ago. The only thing lighting the forest clearing being some lanterns. "Don't worry being able to wield your legendary weapons will come. You just need to figure out a way to bypass your roadblock." a warm look on Kendo's face as we began our trek back to the house.

"Do you think Mom and Misa would be proud of me." I asked randomly on the train ride back to the house, the quiet I had been dealing with starting to suffocate me. Kendo seemed to hum at my question before slapping me on the back of the head.

"They already are, and there's no way that it's changed. I even bet if they were here they would be shocked with what you can do." the words giving me a smile as I rubbed the back of my head. Kendo's words having more meaning then what he probably thought, but this was what I needed. The friends and loved ones I had would be the people I protected now, and my promise was now being awaited by not only those I had lost but by the new people I've meet.

'I think it's time I turn things up a notch.' a smile making its way up to my face, Kendo noticing as well as he ruffled my hair playfully.


	9. A Stage To Stand On

**AN: well, hello. welcome to the next chapter of A Hero's Gamble. So I'm totally ready for this, oh I can't wait to see what you guys leave me regarding the ending of this chapter. the potential for upcoming chapters is flowing through me. I just had to give Hiro a goal to strive for during the festival, and the one at the ending just brought about the most fun to be had in the future. To remind all who have read up to now there will be an extra character that will appear from class 1-B. that OC will in fact be make their appearance next chapter. now onto other details. It's looking like updates will be weekly for right now, though sometime I tend to slack so it is a loose weekly. probably going to be Saturday or Sunday's for updates. other than that I'm ready for you readers to enjoy the ride. make sure to leave REVIEWS they fuel my passion!**

 **All properties belong to the respective owners, except for my OC's**.

Chapter 9: A Stage To Stand On

'This sucks' I couldn't help but internally think as my face remained connected to my desk. When I had arrived in the classroom earlier I hadn't expected my classmates to bombard me with questions. Trust me I was already a nervous wreck with the routine that Kendo was putting me through. This just seemed to escalate how nervous I was as I attempted to wave off some of the questions, most of these being about the doll masked villain, or about my injured hands. Though I had to admit, it was somewhat nice to receive praise for my bravery in taking on the villain myself. Bakugo didn't seem to care as he yelled several times for the class to shut up.

Looking around I noticed everyone's attention had returned to their other conversations, either on how the days off were or the USJ event itself. Right now, I could barely keep my eyes open as energy was zapped from me earlier today thanks to the several mile "run" Kendo had forced me on. Though I guess if I wanted to better myself this was the road I would need to take. I just wish all of Kendo's lessons didn't include pain, my sigh escaping my lips which didn't go unnoticed by my seat neighbor.

"Are you okay Koun, you seem off?" the voice of Midoriya causing me to pry my face from the cool surface of my desk.

"Yeah… I just asked to be trained harder is all." I smiled, the green haired teen seeming content with the answer.

As I went to rub my neck, nervousness apparent on my face I noticed the lack of cloth around my neck. I had come to terms with the loss of my scarf, but the reminder that it was still lost stung every once and awhile. Frowning I clenched my fist before bringing my hand back to my desk. Midoriya seemed to notice my change in emotions as well as he tried to cheer me up, which seemed to piss Bakugo off. Before long the explosive blonde went back to ignoring us.

"I'm sorry about your scarf. When we asked Kirishima and Yaoyorozu about how you were doing they said you seemed off. It wasn't until Yaoyorozu explained that the scarf was something special to you." I couldn't help but smile sadly at this. thankfully Yaoyorozu hadn't told everyone the reason behind the effect of losing the scarf had on me, although I always figured she'd respect a person's privacy.

"It's fine, at least it was a object and not any of my friends." I nodded at my words, focusing on the positive look on the situation. Midoriya agreeing with me gave me a confident nod.

"So what did Recovery Girl say about your injuries?" I looked down at the still wrapped hands and forearms, bandages firmly placed on my appendages.

"Nothing to horrible, I'll have some small scars from the burns. Other than that nothing grotesque, if I hadn't used up all my energy summoning that legendary then I probably wouldn't be this scarred." my mind going back to the doll faced villain, the words he kept repeating coming back to me. 'Queen' that had to be the person that created that thing. "I just wish I knew what the thing I faced was. It wasn't alive, but seemed to have a consciousness?" Midoriya frowning as well at my words.

I had managed to get the phone numbers for my group of friends, explaining my fight I had with the doll masked villain. They seemed equally disturbed by the fact that it had specifically targeted the class. Luckily I had managed to burn the thing to ashes before it could capitalize on its main goal.

"Morning homeroom is about to start!" Iida spoke drawing the class's attention and putting all the conversations to rest. "Stop talking and take your seats." the teens over exaggerated body movements almost causing me to chuckle.

"We're already in our seats. You're the only one who's not" I tried to hide my smirk behind one of my hands. Sometimes Iida just tried to hard, it one of the things I enjoyed about being his friend. I couldn't help but wonder who would be teaching homeroom today. Aizawa had taken such a beating during the USJ incident that he had to be in the hospital for another day or two.

"Morning." the dull, bored voice causing me to sweatdrop at the appearance of a mummy Aizawa. The class seemed to erupt with surprise as well, all seeming to tell the teacher that his return was well to soon. Which with his appearance was a definite.

"I think you take dedication to a whole new level sensei." I couldn't help but say under my breath. Others stating similar things as Mummy-zawa seemed to shrug them off.

"My well being doesn't matter." the man slouching over to the front of the class. "more importantly, the fight is not yet over." the statement causing me to tense up, is it that time already?

"The U.A. sports festival is drawing near." a smile plastering itself to my face as the class shouted out there approval. Finally something semi-normal would be happening. I couldn't help but feel relieved that things would be taking a turn towards the less life threatening route, my nerves relaxing as well.

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jirou asked, another one of my classmates also picking up on this fact. It did seem a little weird not postponing the event or rescheduling at least.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years." I couldn't help but feel relief with Aizawa-sensei's words, it was nice knowing that the probability of death was smaller this time. "Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains."

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events." this seemed to pump up Yaoyorozu as she thought of the opportunity presented, I couldn't help but smile at the girl's words.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event." determination growing on some of the students faces, as well as mine own. "Once a year. A total of just three chances. No aspiring hero can miss these events." I couldn't help but clench my fist, this was it I had to prove myself on this stage. The fire to get stronger seeming to burn even brighter at the prospect of the sports festival.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

'The sports festival.' the event lingering throughout my mind for what seemed like the rest of the day. I needed to standout. If I was going to do this, that was the stage I had to present myself on. I found my gaze traveling over to several powerful members of the class. Breathing out I settled on my goal. It was time to shot for the top, and that meant going through the powerhouses of this class.

Several Hours Later

"The world hates me." I breathed dripping with sweat as I sat against one of the large trees in the forest clearing. After another painful session of training with Kendo, I had gained a small amount of progress in my training. "Do you really have to hit so hard Kendo?" the man in question sipping out of a small glass of tea he had just poured.

"Yes." his simple reply causing me to groan in annoyance. "Oh, if you have enough time to complain then let us continue." instantly clamming up as he glanced my direction. I always wondered how Kendo was so powerful, the dude could literally throw around my weight like I weighed nothing. The thought bringing something that I had never noticed before about the man.

"Kendo, why didn't you become a hero?" I asked, Kendo seemed to gaze my direction a thoughtful expression on his face. With how powerful the man was I could easily see him being in the top of the rankings. I mean i'd fought the dude for two years and still had yet to get a scratch on the man.

"Hm… I guess I felt it was unneeded." I was confused, Kendo noticing as well. "When I was younger your mother had always dreamed of becoming a hero, she always dragged me to listen or watch something about a hero. So after Himiko's rejection from the hero course and her rise in vigilantism, I also lost the drive to join heroes. Not when they miss a opportune individual like her." he said, sipping from his tea once again.

"Risk." my eyes falling towards my clenched fist, not realizing I had formed one. "Mom's vigilante name. Why did she call herself Risk?" Kendo smiling at the question.

"Because she would risk everything to protect others." my eyes widening in shock. "When Hisako saw someone in trouble she couldn't resist. Always putting others before herself, similar to someone else I know." he grinned towards me while I attempted to act innocent. "Eventually thought that all came to an end on the night your mother was captured then later killed attempting to protect you and Misa."

"Risk." the name slipping of my tongue as I liked the sound of it.

I had always wondered when mother was alive where she snuck off in the middle of the night sometimes. After her death everything came into the air, but I just wanted to abandon the thoughts of my family. I only wanted to remain with the happiness not the tragedy of the situation.

"Well let's keep going. There's still enough light in the sky to train." a frown instantly forming on my face.

The Next Day

"What?" my nerves acting up as a large crowd formed outside the entryway of the classroom. Dozens of students seeming to gaze at all members of class 1-A including myself. This in turn increasing my nervousness. I could see others in the class also interested in what was going on. I on the other hand chose to stand closer towards Yaoyorozu and Kirishima both of which seemed interested in the developments taking place.

"What business do you have with class A?" Iida remaining his rule enforcing self.

"We can't get out! What did you come for anyways." Mineta yelling above the noise of the others.

"Scouting out the enemy, small fry." Bakugo responding to the smallest member of the class, as he walked towards the class. The blonde's words causing me to realize the situation. My nerves also vanishing as well. "We're the ones who made it out of the villains attack. They probably wanna check us out before he sports festival." the teen now stopping before the crowd.

'That's right. The other classes are aiming for the top as well.' I frowned at my state of mind, I needed to remained collected. My body and nerves calming as I straightened up watching Bakugo with a new confidence.

"There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras." the blonde's words harsh and to the point, but exactly on the money. Watching Bakugo I couldn't help but realize something I needed. Bakugo had an unwavering confidence in himself allowing him to think of any situation as one he would win. To become better I had to incorporate this confidence, and there was only one way to start.

"Kirishima, Yaoyorozu." both teens slightly surprised as I breathed out a shaky breath. "Let's go, we'll be late. And you know how that works for me." I say surprising some of the class as I walk over to stand next to Bakugo a semi-confident grin on my face. The blonde seemed to give me a glance before returning to staring at the crowd.

"I came here to check out the famous class 1-A. But you seem pretty arrogant." a purple haired teen stated as he pushed through the crowd. "Are all the students in the hero course like this?" the teen continued, pissing Bakugo off further. All I could do was frown at the statement my nerves completely gone.

"Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned. Their are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?" his tired expression seeming to gaze holes through Bakugo and myself.

"Then you must be one of those students." I presumed, my expression showing interest in the boy's words. Which I then received a nod in confirmation.

"The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course." then that means, "they may also transfer people out." a scowl on my face at the small intent of a threat in the teen's words.

"Scouting out the enemy?" many of the class now listening in on his words. "I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get to carried away, i'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war." so that's how you want to play this, my mouth moving before I could stop myself.

"Then I'll be ready to face all comers." my friends shocked by my bold choice of words as I continued to stare down those in front of me.

"Hey, hey, hey. I came from Class 1-B next door. I heard you fought against villains. Don't get so full of yourself." another teen in the crowd stated. Bakugo not seeming to care anymore started leaving.

"Woah bakugo what are you doing, you're the one who brought all this heat on us what are you going to do about it. Same thing goes for you Koun." my eyes shadowed as I listened to Kirishima's words.

"It doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top." Bakugo stated.

"I know I'm willing to prove that." I continued determination brewing in my eyes. "That's what I'm hoping you all do as well." as I followed behind bakugo through the crowd. I need to grab my moment, that means I can't let nervousness stand in my way.

Two Weeks Later 

The time for the festival soon arrived, the moment I had been waiting for. Finally, to take another step towards my promise. We were issued to wait in the designated class waiting room before the beginning of the festival. Each student required to wear their P.E. uniforms in order to keep the festival on as much an even playing field as possible.

"Too much… I might hurl." I shivered as Yaoyorozu tried to calm me down. Kirishima on the other hand only seemed to be trying to pump me up as he talked about the many challenges ahead.

"Koun, come on man. What happened to all that mochoness two weeks ago?" Kirishima smiled patting my back roughly as Yaoyorozu seemed to frown at his actions.

"I think it's best if you refrain from that right now Kirishima." the girl warning the red head.

"Everyone are you ready?" Iida loudly annocucing his presence as usual. Nope, not ready. I still need another week, maybe a month. "We will be entering soon."

"Midoriya." the calm tone gaining my attention as all eyes locked on Todoroki as he stood before the teen.

"Todoroki, what is it?" my nerves gone as the others started to seem interested in the usually quiet teen.

"Looking at things objectively, I think i'm stronger than you." Midoriya seeming to accept this. "But… All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" I quirked an eyebrow at this, some of the others equally as interested in this.

"But I'm going to beat you." the words not even a question of his abilities, almost stated like a fact. Kirishima wanting to calm down the situation, only to be shrugged off by the ice and fire teen. "We're not here to play at being friends. So what does it matter." Todoroki putting his point across.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable than most… looking at it objectively." the usually timid teen surprising most of the class, especially myself. "I can't afford to fall behind. I'll be going for it with everything I have, too." determination filling not only Midoriya but myself as well.

"Damn it." the focus now turning to me as I moved over towards the three. "You totally took my words before I could say them." I laughed nervously as I walked between Midoriya and Todoroki. Before me at one of the table sat Bakugo his irritated glaze resting on the exchange between the two behind me, now his red eyes stared right into my amber once.

"Um… Koun?" Yaoyorozu speaking up some nervousness to her voice, Kirishima seeming to have the same expression as I smiled down at a pissed off Bakugo.

"Well, I need to prove myself." half the class seeming to know where I was going with this, as their expressions shifted to horror. "Bakugo, I want to fight against you!" the whole class going silent, you could probably hear a pin drop as all noise stopped.

"You're not worth my time, scarfy." the reaction causing me to clench my fist, so I'm not worthy enough to even be recognized by one of the most powerful. I could only smile, the action seeming to cause the class and Bakugo to also take notice. "Then I'll prove it to you out there. I've been training these past two weeks, and if standing out will bring me one step closer to my promise, then I'll be gunning for the number one spot as well. And you are one of the biggest obstacles in my path towards that promise." the shocked expression from the class greeting me as I turned around.

"Holy…" Kirishima stating as he moved next to me still staring at me in disbelief.

"I may be nervous, but that doesn't mean I don't know who's ass I have to kick to get myself noticed." I breathed out a breath I hadn't know I had taken, taking a seat at one of the table as we waited to enter. I could practically feel the heated gaze I was getting from the Blonde.

"Oh, yeah! Then I'll see you loser ass out there. Bring it I better see you at the end of this." Bakugo yelling as he abruptly stood from his chair.

Little did I know this upcoming battle would be the key to unlocking my true potential. Which eventually would lead to the use of my most powerful tools. It was time to begin the U.A. sports festival. Or what I would like to later call, the rise of four most powerful students of class 1-A.


	10. Race For First

**AN: Hello, and welcome back to A Hero's Gamble. GoldenScrollz is here to give you another awesome continuation of this story. now then I'm so happy to finally get into the festival, It will be amazing to do the epic fights I have in store. I had a question about Hiro's name. Hiro is his first name, Koun is the surname, for those who were confused. so I got done with this chapter a little earlier than what I thought so I'm posting it today. I appreciate the reviews, all positive I just get the brightest grin when seeing the love for my character and the story, I promise to deliver epic moments in the coming future for everyone. well I'll continue with the usual, make sure to leave your opinions and comments, and enjoy the show. see you readers next time.**

 **All right belong to the respective owners, except for the OC's they belong to me.**

 _ **Chapter 10: Race For First**_

POV: Hiro

As I stepped out into the light with the rest of my class I couldn't help being blinded by the light. Around us was a massive arena, fans and spectators cheering in the stands the second we emerged from the tunnel. Present Mic loudly announcing each class's entry as we took the stage. Fireworks exploding above the stadium, the whole nine yards. I couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene.

"Jeez, U.A. sure knows not to spare any expense." I whispered under my breath, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu walking out besides me.

"Man, i'm getting nervous with all this praise." the red haired teen nudged me. I could nod at his words my own nervousness appearing as I thought about the thousands of eyes resting on our class.

"Don't let it get to you too much Koun. I'm sure you'll do fine." Yaoyorozu giving me comforting smile as we continued to walk.

Nodding at the words, I noticed the other first year classes appearing as well. The introductions of each getting less praise with each mention. I mean, sure were all gunning for the top but did our class really need all this praise. It was almost unfair to the others trying to standout as well, I just wanted to prove I could achieve my dream, that didn't mean I wanted to step on others.

With all the students gathered up, I raised a eyebrow in shock as the umpire for the games revealed herself. Midnight, the R-rated hero. I couldn't deny that she was extremely beautiful, being the teenage boy I am, though I could think of several other representatives for a high school festival besides an R-rated hero. I could practically feel mineta's perverted thought emanating from the small teen.

Seemingly every boy including myself blushing at the women's costume. Then came the announcement that our whole class was dreading. The representative to announcing the opening speech, which fell to none other than class 1-A's resident hot head. Some hateful comments being made towards our direction at the blonde took the stand.

"I pledge… That I'll be number one." with our class basically wallowing in the targets now placed on all of our class further. The rest of the first year crowd booming with jeers and boos as Bakugo continued to stand near the microphone. I could almost fall to the floor in sheer nervousness at the thought of the other classes wanting to completely obliterate us now. Couldn't it have just been 'hey everyone, let's try our best to succeed.' no instead we get a declaration of being placed on everyone's hit list.

"Oh, well." I breathed out catching Yaoyorozu attention. "I didn't challenge him thinking it would be easy. If i'm going to pass him I have to go through everyone else to reach his level." nervous smile appearing on my face as I watched the teen lock eyes with me as he came down from the stage. Even though he probably didn't realize it, but you just gave me all the motivation I need to stand on the same level as you.

"Now let's get started right away." I watched with anticipation as she announced the qualifier for the festival. "Now, here is the fateful first game!" a hologram popping to life behind the pro, only to stop on the first event.

"Shit…" I couldn't help but hang my head the event being one of the worst way to present myself. 'Obstacle Race' the words being what I was least hoping for. Speed is going to put me at a disadvantage, this is going to test my physical abilities to most.

"All classes will participate in this race. With the course being the outer circumference of the stadium." Midnight giving a somewhat inappropriate look towards our classes. "This school thrives on freedom, as long as you stay on the course it doesn't matter what you do." cheers resonating from the crowd as we all moved towards the starting line for the race.

'This was it, I can't hold back.' I thought as I watched the first green light above the gate turn off. The others around me also readying themselves. This was what everyone was gunning for, that first place prize. Eyes brimming with determination on each of my classmates faces as the second light disappeared. The same goes for me.

"Start!" and with that word the last light vanished, signifying the start of the first event of the festival.

As we entered the tunnel I could see the first problem that would occur. With everyone trying to exit out of the narrow hall, the build up would be massive. Smiling I thought back to training Kendo had taught me. Time to put all my training to good use. Reaching the mass of humanity instead of plowing through the other student I attempted taking an easier route. With a small glow from beneath my still bandaged hands a large hunting knife appeared. Using one of the students shoulders before me I jumped towards the side wall of the hallway before creating a good grip for myself.

"Nice these walls are thin enough for me to embed a sharp object." Repeating this process I jumped from a person's shoulders to the nearby wall, closing the distance to the outside in seconds. Though this almost came to a complete stop as ice covered the clear ground I was attempting to land on. Ahead of me in first place was Todoroki, using his ice to slow down as many competitors as he could. Racing after him was myself and Bakugo.

"Targets acquired." wait, I knew that robotic tone. Staring in disbelief all competitors could only watch in horror as several faux villains appeared even the 0-pointers themself greeted our arrival.

Though my attention was on Todoroki as he built up his ice, only to completely astound everyone with freezing one of the 0-pointers as if it was nothing. 'So you froze it while it was of balance to give yourself a better lead', I couldn't help but smirk at the smart move from the powerful teen as the large robot fell over.

The other students freaking out as the robot had apparently fallen on others, only for a smile to adorn my face. I knew who it fell on and this would definitely not kill him. Then like it was nothing, Kirishima popped up out of the robot, as well as another student who I believed was from class 1-B. Bakugo not wasting any time as well also cleared the height of one of the 0-pointers, as well as others from the class. 'Everyone's moving ahead, I guess this what happens when the drive to win is this strong."

"Guess I should follow suit." I spoke the knife I had disappearing, as others looked towards me. Walking forwards I brought my glowing hand forwards, the light increasing until it took shape into a large strange looking rifle to most. Kneeling I took aim at one of the 0-pointers, a smile latched on to my face as the targeting system locked on.

"Robots meet railgun." pulling the trigger as beam of light flashed from the gun before disappearing, its trail going completely through the robot. Then as if taking a second for the robot to respond the head of the goliath exploded into shrapnel. Reciving some shocked looks I only laughed before continuing past the robot I had just killed. Besides I still had other obstacles to pass before making it to the end.

Reaching the second obstacle I could only frown as I reached the large casim before me. There's nothing helpful for me in this situation, my eyes looking up to see Bakugo closing the distance to first place. Frowning I watched as others were casually crossing the pit. Biting my lip I had to tightrope slowly across many of the available wires, this only serving to put me further behind. Then before I could even make it across I heard the announcement of Todoroki making it to the final area of the race.

'I have to keep moving.' stepping on solid ground again I raced of towards the final obstacle. That's when it was announced. Reaching the minefield I arrived just in time to see Todoroki and Bakugo begin their struggle for first place. 'Damn it, how do I catch up.' explosions going off before me.

That's when Midoriya appeared beside me, carrying what looked to be a large piece of metal from one of the robots with him. It was odd, but then I saw the determination spark in his eyes as he dug into the ground. Shaking my head, I needed to refocus on how to cover the huge gap between first place and myself. I need to make it to the next round, if not my words earlier would have meant nothing. Just as I was about to take a step forwards metal chains popped out of nowhere before triggering several mines before me creating a blast that sent me flying off my feet, Midoriya as well. Looking up I was surprised to see a student from class 1-B smiling back at me.

I squinted my eyes in frustration as I watched the girl smile back at me. Her honey colored hair in a messy bun as she tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. I guess we really are the targets of class 1-B. Getting up I groaned, Midoriya doing the same as we watched the girl continue forwards blowing up several of the other mines either in front of her or near students close enough. Gritting my teeth I knew we were in dire straits here.

"Midoriya." the teen looking my way as I continued to stare at the mass of students ahead of us. "I know this is a race and we're all trying to do our best, but do you have a plan to take the lead?" I questioned confidence burning through me. Thinking over my words for a second the teen returned a nod of confidence.

"Okay let's work together to pull ahead." both of us nodding in confirmation. After explaining the plan to me we got to work, it was actually quite simple. Digging up enough mines, we would use the large piece of metal to ride the explosion caused by the mines. With the proper aim and force it should blow the two of us past everyone else. Gathering as many of the explosive mine as we could we began our upset move.

"Alright, Midoriya this better not blow us to bits." I laughed nervously staring at the large pile of mines.

"All my calculations should have us coming out fine." he responded just as nervous about his own plan.

With one of us holding a side of the metal piece we charged forward. Reaching the mines we both hopped on just in time as mines exploded around us. The force so great that both of use were forced back against the metal. This was it our moment to shine, with both of us laying on it we flew through the air arching above the minefield.

"Was it an accident or on purpose. Because class 1-A's Midoriya and Koun are in hot pursuit of first place!" with looks of determination we both sailed past the leads, the look of astonishment passing over the teen's faces as we passed. "Actually they've taken the lead!" The plan had worked perfectly, that was until we both realized the ground was closing distance with us. I was starting to think we forgot a crucial step to this plan.

"Tell me you thought this far ahead?" I screamed out watching as the ground came closer and closer.

"Deku, Scarfy. Don't get ahead of me!" Bakugo yelling behind us as Todoroki and himself focused on the two of us.

As we lost speed both of us started drifting from the metal, both of our bodies in a freefall. This was do or die time, looking over I nodded towards the green haired teen giving him a smile. With my weight not affecting him any more Midoriya was able to capitalize and use Todoroki and Bakugo as steps blowing up the minefield near them. The explosion although stunning the three of us, it managed to propel Midoriya forwards.

Jumping out of the smoke I was right behind Midoriya as we lead the pack. Being in the air had less of an impact from the explosion. I had still been stunned but not to the point were I couldn't recover faster than Bakugo and Todoroki. Putting as much effort into it as I could I tuned out everything else around me. I needed to focus on putting myself out there. Running, Midoriya and I entered the tunnel the sounds of Bakugo and Todoroki right behind us. 'Come on push!' I wanted to cry out as Midoriya enter the stadium, and not even a second later I followed.

"The first one back is class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya." Present Mic yelled as I heard the crowd cheering for the teen as he literally had pulled the underdog card and had gone from last to first in a incredible move. I definitely owe him one in the future for helping me. "Second place is another resident of class 1-A, Hiro Koun." I let out an exhausted breath as I moved over towards Midoriya.

"Nice job man." I sighed, even if I wanted to win, coming in second place for the first round was fine. Midoriya seeming to have tears in his eyes thanked my praise, even if I should have been the one praising him. After all it was his idea to use the mines to propel us further. Offering a high five he gladly accepted as we both smiled at each other.

"And now their finishing one after another." Present Mic announcing, I still hadn't heard what Todoroki or Bakugo had received. Though I doubt either would be happy with the results of the two of us placing before them.

"Deku, Koun, you both were amazing. First and second place is amazing." Uraraka came over, congratulating the both of us. Midoriya seemed to become a blushing mess, while I nervously thanked the girl for her praise. I mean it technically was all Midoriya, my mind stopping as I thought. I had barely shown anything off during that last event. A frown somewhat coming over my face.

'I need to be better.' I attempted to pump myself as I saw Yaoyorozu enter the stadium.

"Hey, I'm going to check how Yaoyorozu's doing." I said waving to the two before they could respond. As I made my way over towards the slightly flustered teen, noticing the beaten Mineta climbing off her back. Which for some odd reason made me want to punt the guy. Seeing that I was coming to greet her I watched as she quickly tried to organize herself while fixing her clothes. I smiled, she always wanted to look presentable. "Caught up in another one of Mineta's plans?" I spoke a light blush coming over her cheeks.

"Unfortunately, he managed to leach on to me in order get a higher placement and fulfill one of his fantasies." the girl shuddering at the last word. "I heard you placed second." she remained calm now completely decent. Smiling nodding at the girls question, just then I felt a large smack on my back as Kirishima made his presence known.

"Man who knew you and Midoriya would pull that trick on the obstacle course." Kirishima grinned, this was weird reciving all this praise.

"Well it was all Midoriya's idea, I just really tagged along." I rubbed the back of my neck both of my friends raising an eyebrow at me. "Besides, I haven't shown a fraction of what i've learned over these two weeks." I clenched my fist determination in my eyes.

"Now that what I'm talking about, I can't wait." with that Kirishima put his hand forwards. Recognizing what he was doing I grasp his hand my own smile appearing. "I want to face you. I wasn't able to test my skill against you during the combat training, and we never got to spare." his words causing a smile to grow wider on my face

"Jeez, you boys. Always ready to fight." Yaoyorozu giggled, I couldn't help but smile at the sound. These two, they just both knew how to get me smiling.

"That was some move out there, Hiro Koun." the voice unfamiliar to me as I turned to greet the new arrival. It took me a second to recognize her, but she was definitely the girl using the chains earlier. Her hair was a crimson color, falling to her shoulders in several curls. Her eyes shined a warm chocolate brown, as she smiled at me. The thing that I observed the most was the tattoo's around her body, all looking like chains. "Sorry about detonating those mines earlier, I mean we were all fighting for first place."

"No it's alright I understand perfectly." I waved of the apology, it wasn't like I would pass up an opportunity if it presented itself. "I didn't know I was popular enough for people from class 1-B." I asked giving a nervous chuckle towards the girl.

"How would I not know the handsome weapons master of class 1-A." the girl flirted coming a little close for my liking. Leaning back a little bit I couldn't help but blush from the action. Looking to my friends for help, Kirishima giving the two of us a confused look, while Yaoyorozu seemed a little annoyed for some reason.

"Um… t-thanks." I couldn't help but stutter, slightly embarrassed. "Since you know my name do you mind if I get yours?" I asked the nervousness still evident in my voice.

"Nanoko Saiko. Nice to meet you." she saluted, "I honestly have to say It's pleasure to actually meet you."

"Yeah, no problem it's always nice to meet new people." grinning as I rubbed my neck.

"Besides I really wanted to meet the person I want destroy later in this festival." her smile although innocent, caused a feeling of dread to flow through me. "I'll show the world i'm better than Hiro Koun, the student from class 1-A to take on a powerful villain all by himself." I couldn't help but be completely shocked by her words, she's totally focused on destroying me. As she began to walk away, I saw the looks of shock and surprise all over Kirishima's and Yaoyorozu's faces. This wasn't going to be easy, just the confidence alone exuding from her was evidence in itself that she was skilled.

"Time for the announcement of the next event!" Midnight called as everyone started gathering towards the R-rated hero. Although I watched the back of Saiko as she left, something inside me causing me to clench my fist. 'I understand now, I can't just focus on one opponent, I have several others gunning for me as well.' a smile creeping on to my face, as my thoughts wondered.

"Then let's see what you've got." I said to myself, brimming with confidence.


	11. Survival Of The Fittest

**AN: I'm so exhausted right now, I just finished this at 11:58pm. it was just a huge pain in the butt, I found myself completely stuck with how I wanted to do this. did I want to follow the teams and have Hiro take the place of some one, or did I want to switch things up. well, I kind of did both. anyways I'm completely beat right now, especially after finishing this. just wanting to let you know I've read you're review (SirSwag333), it is interesting I might use it in some way, it really depends on were I go with Hiro's power that I've already planned. next chapter we'll see Hiro development with his powers but that's for me to know and you readers to ponder for the next week. okay, I'm to tired so lets wrap this up, leave comments and love, they give me joy and drive to write. now I GoldenScrollz give you...** **snore... snore...**

 **All Properties belong to their rightful owners, except for my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 11: Survival Of The Fittest**_

 **POV: Hiro**

"Let's give a round of applause for our surviving top 42 competitors, who will make it through to the next round." Midnight cheered, the crowd roaring as well as we all gathered near the stage. I smiled fidgeting slightly at the attention, it was slightly nerving. "It's unfortunate if you didn't make it, but we've prepared other chances for you to shine." the woman licking her lips causing a cold shiver to go up my spine.

'I don't like that look whatsoever.' I flinched, some around me also getting the message.

"The real competition begins now." the words, surprising me as she let loose her wipe signaling the next game selection of the festival. Most likely to widle the numbers down even further, with some free-for-all or team battle. "What could it be? What could it be?" I could feel myself getting anxious with every word she said.

"Here it is!" I watched as the roulette style selection stopped the category stopping for all to see.

"Calvary battle?" I questioned, placing my hand on my chin as Midnight started explaining the event.

"The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish." the R-rated hero turning back to gaze at us, her blue eyes seeming to stare into my soul. "There's only one thing that's different." I could feel my common sense starting to scream at me to run, and I really wanted to listen.

"Based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value." I couldn't help but glance over at Yaoyorozu, our eyes meeting as we understood the implications of the exam. Both of us know it wasn't going to be simple, something was going to determine worth, and I really wasn't looking forward to it. Though Midnight seemed to snap all of back to attention silencing the murmuring of the students. "That right. The points assigned go up by five starting from the last person of the top 42." the system easy enough to understand, that was until I looked at the top point value.

"Oh, no. I feel really bad now." I mumbled under my breath as I focused on the top name, a fire burning in my eyes as I looked at the score.

"And the point value assigned to first place is… Ten Million!" I could practically feel Midoriya's spirit leaving his body as the sentence left the hero's mouth. All gazes seeming to land on the green haired teen, mine as well. I couldn't help but smirk, relief on my face at having such a big gap between myself and Mr. ten million. Although I also felt like I wanted to accept the challenge issues, that I needed to attempt to capture the feeling of overwhelming victory. The thought of standing out by having ten million points by the end of the game sounding quite nice.

'Sorry, Midoriya this is all to stand out the most.' I meet the teen's eyes, his staring back into my amber ones.

"It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top." Midnight seeming to enjoy every bit, as she show a expression of pure satisfaction.

As I listened to the rules I couldn't help but try to think of what to do for this upcoming event. Without the massive target of ten million points I felt better about my chances in the battle, but I was still in second place, I still had eyes on me as well. With a time limit of fifteen minute that was a lot of time to avoid others and keep a good distance. It didn't ease my nerves further when I learned teams would be a combination of all points, that means the higher the points the bigger the target. Not to mention the whole headband situation which in itself could prove to be a problem.

"Which means…" Yaoyorozu seeming to realize how tough the contest would be.

I crossed my arms as I stared at the ground in thought, "there will be ten or twelve teams, yikes this'll be hard." I finished the girl's thoughts as she gave me a reassuring smile, one I made sure to return.

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start." A timer springing to life behind the woman as she ended her sentence.

'This will be rough. I have to find the right team or else my quirk will be completely useless for this battle.' I frowned thinking about my position while others had already started moving off to find a team for the event. Yaoyorozu and Kirishima also trying to find the best combination for survival, which I couldn't help but smile at. All were aiming for the top, and that included those two, I had wanted to team with one of them but I also wished the best for them. Besides I was not going to get dragged onto Bakugo's team like Kirishima wanted, I wanted to live to see my next birthday, thank you.

'Guess I should start looking-' I stopped as I was approached by Midoriya a look of slight confidence on his face as he walked towards me, Uraraka behind in tow. 'I did kinda feel bad for him, I had watched him get rejected by pretty much everyone else.' it really did make me feel bad for what I needed to do.

"Koun, um I was wondering If you could join our team." Uraraka nodding repeatedly at the teens question as the two looked towards me. I could barely stand it, the image looked like that of two lost puppies looking for a home. Sighing I crossed my arms watching as other teams around us started to take shape, but their were still plenty still deciding on a team to join.

"I can't." Midoriya seeming to deflate while Uraraka was confused.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, clearly puzzled.

Turning towards the two I locked eyes with Midoriya as he seemed to turn serious at my expression. Uraraka not understanding could only look between us still stumped as to what was going on. That's when a small smile made its way onto the green haired teens face, as did mine as well. Midoriya seeming to get why I had refused to join his team.

"I forgot, I'm sorry." he said, although I could only shrug it off as I grinned.

"It's fine, you better watch yourself out there. Expect me to come after you, Todoroki, and Bakugo with full force." I said, turning as heard Midoriya wish me the same luck. Uraraka still confused by the exchange.

'As much as I'd love to team with him I knew I couldn't. I wanted to showcase myself during this festival, and after already drifting into Midoriya's shadow for the first even I can't continue that trend. I needed to prove myself, and show that I've pushed to a new level.' eyes locking onto three individuals that might have been risky to partner, but who got anywhere by taking the safe route.

"This is a little unexpected." I moved towards a teen his wild purple hair familiar from the time he stopped by my classroom, his eyes seeming to peak with interest as I walked towards him. "Although I'm guessing you want to move on to the next stage as much as me." I said stopping right in front of the teen, both of use staring down the other.

"Hiro Koun." I stated, a smile gracing my face as.

"Hitoshi Shinso." interest seeming to reach Shinso as we both seemed to stare for a minute neither budging. Surprising him I reached my hand out offering a handshake which seemed to completely surprise the teen as he looked towards it then back at me.

"Nice to meet you Shinso. I've got to say even though I'm aiming for the top, I totally respect your drive to enter the hero course." this seeming to get a small chuckle from the teen as he pushed my hand down not taking the handshake. I knew this was going to happen, it was the whole risky wager I was attempting and right now I had to pull it off. As Shinso turned to walk away, I pulled my knowledge from what I'd seen during the obstacle course. It may have been brief glimpse, but it gave me enough to work on.

"You know I was half expecting to be under your control by now." Shinso freezing, my smile growing wider as he stopped. "Though that's all I could guess. So why don't you team with me, I know you're just itching to kick some hero course ass." hoping with all my might that the teen would accept my offer, my team could only be successful with him and the other I'd selected. Giving me a thoughtful look I knew just what to do next, and it was even crazier.

 **Several minutes later**

"Well, well. I never thought I'd end up on this team." Nanoko Saiko laughed as she looked up towards me, giving her a nod of agreement as I tightened the headband around my forehead. The other two members of our team being Hitoshi Shinso and Mashirao Ojiro, the perfect combination I would need in order to succeed.

"I can't believe I got suckered into this crap." Shinso sighed, causing me to chuckle at his remark.

'Our setup was quite simple yet insanely effective, Shinso was the located at the front, our secret weapon. Any that would strike up a conversation with the teen during the battle would be stopped, long enough for our team to capitalize and snatch their points. Next were our side players, Ojiro and Saiko. Ojiro would give us a good defensive edge, allowing him to swat away the team skilled enough to get close, if not he would be able to use his powerful tail to propel us towards or away from incoming assaults on the points. Saiko played a similar role, her defensive capabilities were as good if not superior to Ojiro's, but she also allowed for offense. The chains she made being perfect tools to restraining opponents from a great distance, while also allowing us to corner higher priority targets.' I couldn't help but smile as I watched the time tick to zero.

 **Earlier**

 _"This is a interesting team Koun?" Ojiro surprised as he looked behind me, Shinso and Saiko both having similar expressions on their faces._

 _"I'm technically not agreeing to this yet." Shinso spoke, returning to his tired expression waiting for me as I could only look up at the timer._

 _"Koun, I'm confused. I just threatened to end you, and now you want to team up for this event?" Saiko pouted, clearly not understanding what I had planned._

 _I could only smile at the three as I crossed my arms all the pieces coming together as I gazed at the other teams around us, all relatively strong in terms of strength. Little did they know I had marked many teams on my list, now it was time to rally the troops. 'Well, here goes nothing.'_

 _"The top." the two words causing the others to stare at me as I now moved my gaze back towards them. Ojiro's eyes widening, Shinso remaining unemotional, and Saiko now interested. "That's my goal. I need to prove to myself that I can reach that point." I spoke a almost chilling calm in my voice, unlike the usual nervous sound I held._

 _"The two of you might not have known how bad the villain invasion was but I nearly lost my life during it." I said, Shinso and Saiko both seeming to understand the weight of my words. "I lost something I can never regain that day. Now I strive to get strong enough to never let it happen again." having the complete attention of the three._

 _"Shinso, I understand your goal is to knock someone out of the hero course. This would allow you to take that spot." the teen nodding. "Well, the drive of 1-A is off the charts. You need to get to the next round if you want any chance at reaching that dream, that's why I'm the best option you have right now."_

 _"Saiko, Ojiro." Both looking towards me. "For this to work I need you to both help us."_

 _"But why would you help someone trying to take one of our class spots?" Ojiro asked, giving me a confused stare._

 _"Everyone deserves a shot to better themselves." shocking the three as I clenched my fist, as I thought back to the helpless feeling I had at USJ, the uselessness. "I love my classmates, but if they don't aim as high as the rest of us, and someone below I clawing for a chance they deserve that opportunity to grasp it." I now looked towards Shinso a smile gracing his lips._

 _"I'm not guaranteeing that you'll take any of our spots, but if my classmates aren't willing to give it there all then i'll gladly accept that and welcome someone who has the drive." determination flowing through me as I convinced not only myself but the other three. "Now are you with me?"_

 **Present**

"Three." Present Mic started the countdown as I adjusted the 610 point headband.

"Two." Saiko giggling, Ojiro giving me a confident nod as I returned one.

"One" I leaned forwards tapping Shinso on the shoulder signaling our first move of the game.

"Start!" Midnight announced, every student not even hesitating as they moved toward Midoriya's team.

"Ojiro, Saiko!" I called out, both responding as they hit the ground with their respective quirks launching us towards sideways towards a unsuspecting group. As the team looked up in surprise they could do nothing as we landed near them chains instantly shooting from Saiko's arms as they wrapped around the horses of team. "Shinso." I yelled signaling the teen to stop the team struggle.

"Oh, like flies in a trap." He smiled talking to the group's rider, and all to easily the student fell for our trap.

"What did-" Perfect, the teen falling under Shinso control. Reaching my hand out all I had to do was grasp the cloth, the others members struggling to escape Saiko's ensnarement. The action taking us no time at all as we completely dismantled the team.

"Guys we need to move." Ojiro stated as two group now moved towards us. Tapping Saiko and Ojiro's shoulders, both used there quirks allowing us to jump back a good distance separating us from others.

"Make sure to keep a lookout for opportunities, we can't shoot for Midoriya until we have a better chance. Knowing Todoroki and Bakugo, both are shooting for the ten million." the three nodding as we dodged another incoming team. With the glow appearing around the palms of my wrapped hands I produced a paintball gun, not exactly threatening material, but still rather painful.

"9'o'clock." I took aim, blasting the sides of a team closing in on us. Using the opportunity, Saiko wrapped the legs of the team causing them to be unable to move. Next, Shinso used his charm as he ordered the teen to toss the headband our direction, in which Ojiro easily caught with his tail, giving the valuable cloth to me.

"We're gaining some unwanted attention." Shinso told me as I noticed the gaze of Todoroki and the fury of Bakugo directed towards us. A somewhat nervous grin on my face as I put my hand beckoning the two to try and take us on, Instead both returned there focus on Midoriya's team as he began jumping around the field with some support type equipment.

"Damn, they still don't see me as a threat." I sighed before focusing on other groups heading towards the main target of this event.

Being forced to get rid of my weapon as time ran out on weapon gamble. Looking around I noticed one team racking up points, a blonde seeming to hold three or four headbands. He was the one from class 1-B if I was right, he had been saying stuff earlier that I had tuned out. Seems like he's going to make a move on Bakugo's points.

"Let's take out the rest. Sorry Saiko, but your class is about to become targets." accepting our plan we moved towards another of class 1-B's teams this one headed by a orange haired girl, most of the ginger locks pulled back into a ponytail.

Though before we could intercept them, I managed to dodge a long tongue shooting towards me. Bringing my pistol up I aimed towards Shoji his arms forming a dome as the tongue shoot out once more. Moving my head enough for it to miss the cloth, and the slimy body part to go sailing past me. Aiming I let off two shots both missing as Shoji acted in time to dodge the bullets, this is becoming problematic.

"Get us out of here." our team moving leaping back only to be caught off guard by the sticky balls grounding us. Acting fast I quickly brought out a pair wooden shield, the armorment blocking another strike from Asui's tongue.

"Shinso!" I called out blocking the assaults further, feeling the danger we found ourselves in.

"Hiding away well aren't you special." Shinso spoke, causing the gloating side of Mineta to come forth, falling right into our trap. "Sabotage your team." the purple haired teen ordered as soon as he got control of the tiny pervert. Which led to Shoji and Asui being stuck, just like we were.

"Lift your feet so I can cut you all free." I said leaning over, switching the shield out for a small knife. Getting enough balance I cut their feet loose from the sticky material. That's when I was caught completely off guard as I felt the head band around my head being yanked free. Turning my gaze fell onto the class 1-B student with a quirk similar to Kirishima, a wide grin on his face as he meet my eyes.

"I can't believe you're working with class 1-A Saiko?" one of the members of the team stated as they passed us, ultimately bumping us way down on the leaderboard. And when time was starting to become even more critical as I notice we were halfway through the event.

"Koun!" Ojiro and Saiko called out asking for instructions, we needed to get those points back.

"Let's get them." I replied switching the knife into a large two-handed warhammer. Pushing off with astounding speed we charged right after them. Launching their own countermeasures, the girl with vine like hair sprouted a wave of green before us. Saiko acting fast produced her own wave, except entirely made of metal as it started pulverizing the plant life. Ojiro, after landing used his tail as he brought it colliding into the rider as he turned to steel, capitalizing on the opportunity I brought the hammer colliding with steel, but still having the desired effect of stunning the teen.

"Ouch, that must have hurt. I doubt you can truly win this." Shinso mocking the team, trying to goad them in, although frowning as they remained silent, causing me to also notice. They knew talking to Shinso would trap them, that leaves us three to solve this.

"Ojiro, Saiko retreat for a second." both seemingly confused by the request although complying as we created breathing room between our two teams.

"What's the plan?" Ojiro asking as I saw the three expectant faces staring back at me as I glanced between them and the four minutes left on the clock.

"Saiko, can you catch me with you chains?" I asked getting an odd look from the teen. "And Ojiro are you able to launch me towards them." the blonde nodding.

"What I need is to get some air, enough to travel straight over them." I tightened my gaze, my amber eyes landing on the desired headband, while the others hung around my neck. "I'm going after their points." the three looking towards me in shock.

"They're expecting a frontal assault, not an aerial one. If I can knock his headband off for one of you three to grab, and then Saiko catches me. Then we'll make to the next round." I focused, as the opposing team waited for us to make our move.

"Let's do it." Shinso said, surprising us all. I had not expected him to be the one to agree to this especially with barely going along with the plan.

"Alright!" we cheered as we moved forwards, time ticking down as we reached three minutes remaining. Readying themselves the familiar glow returned around my hands as I stared confidently at my appointment before me. Saiko, producing chains distracting the vine user as Ojiro readied himself for my signal.

"You guy don't deserve those hero course spots." Shinso yelled trying to get the teens to say anything. Which seemed to almost work as I saw two of them want to yell back at my teammate for the comment. Trying to keep the shirade alive I produced sword, keeping there focus on the frontal assault that was only meant to distract from our real goal.

"Show me what you've got!" I yelled out bringing the sword up with the intention to swing it down on the now steel covered teen. Two minutes hitting on the clock as I began to strike. 'This was it, time to bring this to a close.' my eyes shooting open as I pushed off the foot hold created by my teammates.

"Now." Ojiro, not wasting any time hit the bottom of my feet, the action causing me to launch twenty feet into the air as my sword disappeared from my hands in the process. As other team around us watched as the light of my hands transformed into a crossbow. Twisting my position I shut one eye getting a clean view of my target. The team couldn't help but look up in surprise as I floated above them, while my teammates down below moved towards them.

"I'll be moving on to the real show." I whispered letting loose the arrow. As the projectile flew, I felt Saiko's chains wrapping around my waist as she started pulling me back towards the group. When the arrow hit it did enough to slice the cloth around the teen head to fly from his forehead. With the cloth floating in the breeze I yelled out as I gripped it just as I passed by landing in the security of my teammates. The one minute warning sounding just as I gripped the points. Getting back into position I looked around for Midoriya's team noticing a giant ice wall. Using the surprise we still had over the 1-B team we moved towards the massive obstacle, only to be stopped as the buzzer for the time limit being sounded. Realization suddenly hitting all the competitors, some with joy and satisfaction, will others defeat and disappointment.

"Dammit, I'm still not good enough." I breathed out as I looked at the scoreboard being displayed above me.

'I have to keep improving, just you wait Bakugo, Todoroki, even you Midoriya. Next round I'll prove what I'm all about,' I frowned looking at the top two teams, while the others in my group also looked at the looming scores.


	12. Tournament Start

**AN: well I'm back with another chapter. so there's a little more Hiro and Momo moments in this chapter for you all. other than that I've decided to change things up slightly from canon, not much mind you, just a little to push some character moments for later. I also can't thank you all for the support and review, it really makes me happy that people are enjoying my stuff. I had a really busy week so trying to find time to write this chapter was a pain in the butt, but everything seemed to work out in the end so I'm glad. anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it's not super action packed, but sometimes you need that. make sure to leave your support and comments, and now I hope you enjoy the new chapter of A Hero's Gamble. this has been GoldenScrollz, see ya next time.**

 **All rights are owned by there respective owners, except for my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 12: Tournament Start**_

 **POV: 3rd Person**

"I can't believe it, pulling such a cool stunt like that Hiro." Doll Maker smiled as she watched the TV in the dimly room. The mask she always had covering her face, now lying on the couch next to her. Her face although still remained covered in darkness as she giggled at the screen, the scoreboard for the cavalry battle being displayed on the screen. The order showing interesting results for the upcoming events of the festival.

The board showed Todoroki's team leading, following behind being Bakugo, Koun, and Midoriya's respective teams. All the while Doll Maker humming happily at the turn of events for the festival. Her thoughts all focused around the members of class 1-A moving forward in the festival. It just seemed to make the girl all warm and fuzzy inside as she watched the screen pan over the all the members of the students moving on.

"I hope to see what you've all got, and to really get my blood pumping." Doll Maker announcing the last part to herself as she excitedly bit down on her thumbnail as she watched the screen.

 **POV: Hiro**

"Damn, please forgive me!" I stated bowing to my team members as Present Mic had just announced the hour break for us, my head pressing into the floor as others exiting looked towards me in confusion. I could only hope for the three of them to forgive me after failing to fulfil my words, especially when declaring to win.

"Koun, you don't need to do that." Ojiro said, picking me up off the ground. Surprised at first I then noticed the looks on the three's faces. All of them seemed happy with the results, maybe not thrilled, but happy. Even Shinso, who I never thought could smile seemed to crack a slight grin.

"But, I said we'd win." I was completely nervous expecting them to start yelling at me any minute.

"That's okay. We made it to the next round." Saiko smiled a thumbs up on display, "besides it gives me a chance to destroy you." causing the rest of use to sweatdrop at the action.

"I admit that it would've been nice to place first, but at least I get another opportunity to move up to the hero course." Shinso said looking towards the other groups who had passed as well, all of us following his gaze.

"This will be hard." Ojiro stated, as I couldn't help but gain a smile, my enthusiasm coming back.

"That means winning will be that much better." I replied earning agreeing nods from my team. Turning towards Shinso and Saiko I offered my hand, both confused by the gesture. "I want to thank both of you." shock now on there faces.

"No prob." Saiko replying first as she enthusiastically shook my hand, the girls grip surprisingly strong. "I'll see you all in the next event." she smiled before leaving.

"As much as it pains me to agree with miss hyper, you're welcome." Shinso now shaking my hand as well, a content look on his face. "I hope it's you I face in the finals, otherwise winning will feel less impactful." Shinso smiled which I couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Then I hope to see you there." I replied watching as the teen began to walk away, "oh, and Shinso." the purple haired teen stopping to look back as we both stared confidently at the other.

"I think you'd make one great hero."

Shinso seemed to falter slightly by the words, that is until a genuine smile graced his face before nodding thankfully at my words. I couldn't help but want him to become a hero, he deserved it with the drive he had to want to become one. A smile on Ojiro and my face as we started moving for the exit of the stadium as well.

"That was interesting." Yaoyorozu surprising me, the act causing me to jump. This only seemed to fuel the raven haired girl as she giggled at my response. I hadn't even noticed her getting close, although hearing the girls light laughter, I couldn't help but blush. After Ojiro parted that just left Yaoyorozu and myself, both of us grabbing some food as we waited for the break to be over with. Deciding it best to not continue on an empty stomach we grabbed some food, before finding a nice place to rest.

"It was a nice decision to team with Todoroki." I attempted to talk, although a mouth full of food wasn't helping. "He definitely knows what he's doing."

"Koun, I do apologies for not participating on your team." Yaoyorozu said, picking at her lunch as we sat in the grass outside the stadium.

"You can call me Hiro you know, we've been friends long enough so I don't mind. And I'm not bothered by your decision to team with Todoroki, he's super strong." I smiled looking up at the clouds, missing the blush forming on the girls cheeks in the process. I couldn't help but think of the remaining students left in the festival, especially about the three most powerful contenders for first place. I wanted to fulfil my promise I had made when our class was in the waiting room, so I needed to face Bakugo. I couldn't help but get pumped up, and nervous at the same time.

"O-oh, um. Alright Hiro, then why don't you do the same for me." Yaoyorozu somewhat fumbled, which I found surprising, especially with how proper she held herself. Seeing this side I couldn't help but find it adorable, my cheeks flushing slightly.

"Momo, hm." I hummed, "I'll have to get used to calling you that." I gave the girl a beaming smile as she returned a softer one.

"Oh there you guys are?" running over towards us was Kirishima a grin on his face as he let out a tired breath. "I've been searching for you since the break started." Kirishima said plopping down on the other side of me.

"Hey buddy, I can't believe you went and teamed up with Bakugo." I said, imagining how tiring that must have been. "Tell me you brought earplugs with you." I smirked, the red head punching my arm lightly at the comment.

"So you're not mad about me not teaming with you." I just shook my head.

"Nah, I understand. Besides now I have less people I have to worry about thanks to both your teams." I groaned laying back on the grass, hands behind my head.

"Hiro, we should probably get back soon. It's been forty minutes, break should be over soon." I heard Momo say as I kicked up to my feet, determination on my face, the chance to battle weeling within me.

"Well let's go you two." I said, already moving towards the exit.

"Woah, did I miss something. When did you two start with the first name basis?" Kirishima raising an eyebrow, a interested expression on his face.

"We can go by first names to." I answered back, thought technically not a answer.

"It doesn't really matter much to me." Kirishima shrugging as the three of us returned to the arena.

 **Several minutes later**

"Time to reveal the last game, I hope you all are ready." Present Mic yelled out, as we all gathered in the center once again. "Though there's good news, especially if you didn't make it to the finals. We've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too." most of the students who had failed to make it lightening up at the prospect of still participating in some value.

'That's nice, I was hoping that those left out wouldn't feel excluded from the fun.' I looked over only to go completely red at the sight before me. As all the girls from class were standing in complete cheerleader uniforms. Mineta and Kaminari both giving approving stares, which I wanted to curb stomp but I also couldn't deny that Yaoyorozu looked cute in the clothing. It didn't help that the girl was going off on the two boys for tricking them all.

"Why am I always caught up in these schemes." the girl falling to her knees.

"Don't worry you all look awesome." I tried cheering them up, that was before getting hit in the face by a Jirou jacks. 'Wow, that actually hurt.'

"First we'll begin with the recreational games, then we get to the real main event. The sixteen from those who've made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one." the announcement causing me to freeze, excitement coursing through me. It was perfect, just the type of event I needed to really shine, and with tough opponent as well.

"Kirishima! This is awesome." I'm barely able to contain my excitement as we both give high fives to the other.

"Hell, yeah." the red head agreeing with me, both of us ready for the coming battle.

"Alright, let's draw lots to determine brackets." Midnight announcing, "now then the first team will select and we go from there." After each of us selected from the lots I couldn't help but anxiously wait for the brackets to be posted.

"Here's the brackets." Looking up I found my eyes glancing over all the first match ups.

 **Shinso vs. Midoriya**

 **Todoroki vs. Sero**

 **Ashido vs. Ojiro**

 **Iida vs. Hatsume**

 **Uraraka vs. Bakugo**

 **Kaminari vs. Tokoyami.**

 **Kirishima vs. Koun**

 **Yaoyorozu vs. Saiko**

Seeing the name besides mine I couldn't help but laugh, it was fitting. Kirishima, just because we were friends didn't mean anything. I knew that this upcoming fight was going to be difficult, I guess the pressure is really on from here on out.

"Finally!" Kirishima's voice turning all the heads towards us as he stared me down a completely excited energy around him. I could definitely feel all eyes on us now as he threw an arm around my shoulder, ten times more excited about this then I was.

"Well, guess it was inevitable." I sighed in defeat. I felt happy for the red head, he was finally going to get that spar he was looking for.

After the recreational games started I decided the best thing to do would be to nap, I needed to replenish my energy. Finding a spot I managed to drift off waiting for the matches to begin, I had the faintest feeling that something was going to happen in these battles and I wasn't sure what it would be. Some time later I was gathered by Yaoyorozu as the first match was scheduled to begin soon. Sitting in my spot up in the bleachers, I watched as the first two competitors appeared.

"The first to appear. From class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya takes the stage." I could only smile as Midoriya stepped out onto the fighting platform, my amber eyes then finding his opponent. Who was being as reserved as ever, as he walked up the stairs to the stage.

"And his opponent, from general studies, Hitoshi Shinso." Present Mic announcing as I shifted my gaze between the two. I knew this was going to be tough, it all came down to whether Midoriya could finish Shinso before he talked back.

"Ready, Start!" and not even with in a minute of starting the match, Midoriya was under Shinso's control. I could sigh as I watched the green haired teen started walking towards out of bounds. Other members of my class trying to get Midoriya to snap out of it, but I knew the extent of what Shinso could do, the teen had told me. 'If Midoriya could receive a shock, like pain, or emotional, then he might be able to snap out of it.' but with each step it was further and further from victory.

"Midoriya, as much as I don't want either of you to lose, I really want to fight you." I whispered out watching. Almost like my prayers had been answered, Midoriya was able to fire of his quirk snapping himself out of the daze. That was when it was over, Midoriya was able to toss Shinso out of bounds after that. I felt bad, Shinso had an incredible drive, but those thoughts were interrupted as applauds sounded for the teen. I knew that Shinso was going to have a incredible difficult match, especially with Midoriya's insane drive to want to succeed. the way he used combat to his advantage against Shinso was amazing, totally outclassing the purple haired teen. I wanted both to win, but ultimately there had to be one winner.

"There's still two more chance." I said giving my own applauds as both fighter left the stage.

From that point on most of the fights were relatively fast, and that's being literal. Todoroki basically one shot Sero, encasing the teen in an ice prison, the size comparable to the stadium itself. Ojiro basically knocking Ashido out of bounds once he was able to get past her acid, which honestly wasn't hard for him to do with his agility. Then there was the gadget display that was Iida's match, everyone one in the class seemed somewhat sorry for the teen after that. Though Bakugo's match had me really interested, especially with how he had concluded it.

The blonde had shown the true extent of his power, which honestly made me shudder with nervousness and excitement. The brutality he used against Uraraka wasn't because he wanted inflict as much pain as possible, but because he view her as a worthy threat to not take lightly. I couldn't be happier for the girl because of that, she had shown so much effort in the match that you couldn't help but route for her, even if it was almost impossible for her to win. This just increased my drive I wanted to surpass Bakugo and Todoroki, and if I've already done it then I want to push further.

"Welp, time to go." I said pushing to my feet, Kirishima who had been seated beside me doing the same.

Reaching my designated waiting room, I sat quietly as I concentrated on many thoughts running through my mind. There was no question that this fight would be tough, although the biggest threat was going to be the inevitable close combat. I could use long range, but that would be only to drag the match out. I couldn't help but rub my head in frustration. Then before I knew it the call to come to the arena had been sounded.

 **Pov: 3rd person**

"We have to get out of here." a woman yelled as she looked disheartedly as massive rumble shook the room. Others voices coming over the receiver that the woman held, some in shouts of pain others with worry. That's when a voice she didn't recognize came over the device, the tone causing a chill to run up the women spine.

"Tick… Tock…" the voice spoke as a scream followed after, many listening in flinching at the unnatural. This feeling of helplessness seemed to scream at the woman as she listened to one of her co-workers being killed. Snapping out of it the woman moved over towards one of the computers typing pulling up specific files, and data.

"Doctor… found you…" The woman's brown eyes turning back to the door as a massive dent was put in it. Fear was on the girls face as she quickly tried to enter in the message she had marked.

"Kendo, please get this message you have to stop this thing." the woman sending the message just as the door was blown off its hinges, the metal entry colliding with the cement across from it.

Smoke and dust filled the room as the a figure stood in the doorway, their appearance completely covered by the dust. Though as they entered the room, a look of dread fell on the woman's face as she could only pray for a quick death. "Oh, god. What have we done."

Entering stood a young man, no older than twenty. His body was muscular and painted with scars and markings. The man's hair was white, but the length went down to his shoulders and infront of his face, only allowing two deep crimson eyes to peak through the bangs. His clothing being a medical robe as the figure moved his head unnaturally cracks and aches of his bones echoing as he looked towards the woman.

"Time… up…" the figure said, and in an instant blood burst from the woman mouth. The figure holding the woman up, his arm completely through the woman's stomach. Blood now pooling on the floor as a look of satisfaction crossed the man's face, a look of excitement and ecstasy. "Feels… good…" the man shaking as he seemed to thrive on the feeling letting out a satisfied breath.

As the man removed his arm from the woman, she feel down to the ground completely lifeless. Though this wouldn't be all for the figure, he still had plenty of pent up feelings, and the only way to relieve himself was to feel there warm blood. The figure then noticed the files and data pulled up on the screen, pictures of people and locations. The words 'potential participants' over the files for the people.

"Need… stronger…" a crazed smile coming over the man's face as he eyed a specific picture. The picture showing several heroes, while next to there name was a compatibility calculator with percentages. "feed… me…" the man's weak voice showing interest as he turned to leave.

Besides the figure could focus on his new goal later, first he felt the need to finish his feeding. Once he was done absorbing all that he could, then he would move towards his next objectives. The feeling of a person's blood could satisfy him until then, his ears listening for others moving in the building only to smile as he found his next victim. He was sure he would see his new prey very soon, it was only natural for a predator to eventually get its prey.

The receiver continuing to play in the dead woman's hands as scream after scream came from the device after the figure left. All those who had been hoping for help never seeing it, this was the day a whole facility was massacred by one being, and his next attack would bigger than the last. Little did the world know that a destructible monster had just been unleashed for the world to fear.


	13. Goal To Accomplish

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter of A Hero's Gamble. so just to let all of you wonderful reader know the story has officially passed 50 follower and I can't tell you guy just how awesome that makes me feel, I really can't thank you for the support, here's hoping to the next goal of 100. Now IMPORTANT notice, I have gone back and edited a little bit of Chapter 12, the new OC's goal or driving force I felt needed to be tweaked a little for the character. as for the big moment that happens in the chapter which I really do hope you all enjoy, it will be a major factor for later event that Hiro will have to deal with. one I'm setting up for a specific moment. anyways I always enjoy the comments and support, I can't help but smile when you all say your excited to see what happens next. well I'll let you all enjoy, this has been GoldenScrollz, see ya, next time.**

 **All properties are owned by their respective owners, except for my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 13: Goal To Accomplish**_

 **POV: 3rd person**

In the stand class 1-A patiently waited for the next match up to begin, which three in specific were conflicted about. Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya, were about to watch two of their friends kick the crap out of each other. Yaoyorozu, who was now in the waiting room watched on the screen, fiddling with her fingers as she waited anxiously for her first friend to appear. All four weren't looking forwards to this next match up. Everyone in class 1-A knew that the two coming up would rather be beaten into unconsciousness then admit defeat.

"Now for the second to last match of the first round!" Present Mic screaming out, alerting the stands that the match was about to begin. Cheers erupted in the stadium, how could they not, this was what the sports festival was all about and after all the matches prior seeming to top the other, people wanted to see what the first years were all about.

The four fires placed at the edges of the raised stage igniting once again as the first participant took the stage. His toothy grin for all to see as he looked determined and psyched up for the fight. Kirishima unmistakable spiky red hair remaining unchaning in the breeze. While in the teen's mind he was already planning on how he'd engage against his opponent.

"First we have, Class 1-A's crimson defence. Eijiro Kirishima, his built in defence making him a sturdy opponent and hard hitter." Present Mic announcing, as Aizawa just seemed to mumble something through his bandages.

Then came the other participant of the match. The usual wild copper hair, and nervous grin greeting the world as he stepped on the stage. Hiro, although on the outside looked nervous in reality was ready for this fight. It was something that he needed to do, everything the teen had been working towards was to prove that he could achieve his promise and never lose what he cared for again. The image of his sister flashing in his mind as his nervous expression turned to one of determination.

In the stand Midoriya could see the look on the teen face, and he couldn't help but want to route for the teen. Grasping his injured fingers, a product of his match against Shinso, Midoriya held a inspired look. One thing the green haired teen had always noticed about Hiro was his drive, the ginger always looking to surpass his limit to fulfil promises and protect those precious to him. Not to mention when the teen could convince anyone to lift their spirits up just by not giving up, no matter the challenge.

"I'm rooting for you Koun." Iida and Uraraka looking towards Midoriya as the still remained undecided on who to cheer for.

Yaoyorozu although couldn't help but smile at the teen appearance, her admiration for the teen was great. Ever since that day at the hospital where she experience the boy's weakest moment, she always felt the need to be near him, to watch him succeed. That's what she liked about Hiro, he made you want to better yourself. Momo felt a incredible amount of respect for the boy, but something else although faint the slight tint to her cheeks gave it away as she watched the teen step onto the stage.

"Next also from class 1-A, we have the weapon expert and gambler, Hiro Koun." Hiro coming to a stop in front of Kirishima both boys giving the other confident smirks.

"Alright, ready." Midnight said bringing her arm up, whip in hand, while both teen's got into there stances. "Begin."

 **POV: Hiro**

As soon as the start of the match was sounded I jumped back, narrowly avoiding Kirishima as his hardened fist struck the spot I had been standing previously. Cement cracking under the attack, which I noticed storing in my mind. I hadn't come up with any strategy to beat the red-head straight on, and seeing the power of his blows seemed to confirm this. Frowning I extended one of my wrapped hands out the glowing signaling the use of my quirk.

'Weapons gamble: normal' feeling the weight of the weapon in my hand I glanced over smiling as a baseball bat popped into existence. Though when I looked back I had to move my head to avoid Kirishima's fist, the teen closing the distance. It was all to keep me from getting enough time to formulate a plan or get the right weapon.

'Nice, I knew he'd try to keep me on the ropes.' a smirk gracing my lips as our eyes locked, both of our expressions turning to ones of joy.

"Let ramp this up!" I yelled out.

"Bring it!" Kirishima responding as he went to headbutt me.

Reacting as quick as I could, I held the wood up to take the brunt of the blow. When Kirishima's head hit the bat, I felt the pressure of the hit, and it really reverberate in my arms. Hissing at the slight pain, I barely missed the hardened fist aimed for my stomach, slapping the appendage away before making contact. Shifting my balance I was able to take the red head by surprise allowing me to spin around with the bat ready to strike.

"Take this." the wood splintering appart as it broke across Kirishima's face. Though the blow had broken the weapon, I had managed to stun the red head slightly as he stumbled back. Reaching into my everlasting roster of weapons the light around my hands died as a brass knuckles appeared. Though before I could go for the punch, I felt was I could only sum up as the force of a truck hitting my face. The hardened strike lifting me off my feet as I tumbled back onto the ground.

I hit the ground hard as I barely kept myself together, knowing I probably had a slight concussion. Using the momentum I tumbled rolling onto my feet as I continued to skid from the blow. Though Kirishima wasn't giving me anytime to breath as he closed the distance between us again. I also noticed the position of where we were located, straight in the middle of the arena. 'He definitely didn't want either of us to win by ring out, this is going to be decided by who KO's whom first.' a smile making it way up to my face as the thought registered.

'I'll play by your rules, Kirishima.' grappling on of the incoming fist I hooked my leg around Kirishima, performing a sweep of his legs forcing the red head to the ground. Using the opening I delivered a quick jab to the teen's jaw, the knuckles crashing against hardened skin. Going for another punch, I was surprised as Kirishima grabbed both my arms stopping any punches from connecting, that's when I saw him bring his head back, face completely hardened.

"Cra-" my words getting cut off as I received a headbutt from the teen.

Everything had gone black for a second as my eyes glazed back in my skull at the crushing blow, my head now throbbing. Regaining my vision I still noticed my trapped position as Kirishima went to repeat the move, frowning I kicked the teens knee, his hardening not focused on his legs as I managed to make it buckle with just enough force. Feeling him loosen his grip I got rid of the brass knuckles. Only for a set of viking armor to appear around my gym clothes. Now with my own metal helmet I crashed my head against Kirishima, the 'gong' of the metal loud enough for the crowd to hear, some flinching at the noise.

This distraction allowing me just enough to force Kirishima's grip off me, giving me the perfect time to create distance between the two of us. Gaining enough space I caught my breath, the armour around me disappearing as I willed it away, feeling the slight energy drain. The situation was something I couldn't help but laugh at, this gaining Kirishima's attention as he looked up his own smile plastered on his face. My hands sweating beneath the wrappings, I couldn't help but enjoy this.

Moving my hands I started unwrapping the cloth from around my arms, the wrapping becoming loose enough to fall off by themselves as they hit the cement floor of the arena. A small smile on my lips as Kirishima's eyes widened slightly with surprise. The skin on my arms held several burn scars, the after effect of pushing beyond my limits during the USJ incident. It would always be a reminder of my failure in that moment, on the weaknesses that I possessed.

"So that's what happened at USJ?" Kirishima asked his eyes looking towards me concerned.

"When I first woke up after that I couldn't stand the thought of these scars." Holding my arm up to get a better look as some of the deformed skin. "One day it'll fade, but I will always carry this reminder." my fist clenching as I looked towards the red-head my resolve burning even brighter.

"This new strength I've gained is because of that experience, and I've taken another step to holding true to a promise." Kirishima readying himself as he seemed to notice something shift within me. "I also have other promises to fulfil and new ones to make, so I can't ever lose like that again."

 **POV: 3rd Person**

"T-that's his injuries." Uraraka gasped, while Midoriya and Iida seemed to have surprised reactions as well. The green haired teen placing a hand over his injured fingers as he stared at Hiro's scars.

Other members of class 1-A flinching at the sight, knowing how the teen had received those injuries. Guilt forming in some of their minds as they regret not going after Hiro to help him fight the villain during criminals invasion. Todoroki and Bakugo remained unaffected as they just observed the fight, examining both incase they moved onto the next round.

"Hiro, I knew it was bad, but…" Momo covering her mouth as she watched the screen in the waiting room, this being the first time she had seen the wounds as well.

The crowd seemed to dye down in excitement, taking in the view of the forever branded teen. Many getting a good look at just what class 1-A had to endure. Hiro looked around, his amber eyes scanning over the crowd as soft smile over his face as he saw the many eyes staring at him with surprise. Then as everything seemed be quite enough, Hiro let out a loud laugh. This of course confusing everyone as they listened to the teen laugh, as he clutched his stomach.

"I should have known, going at you with my normal move set was going to end badly." Hiro, rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed with a happy smile. "I wanted to see if I could take you on with my original level."

Bakugo and Todoroki finally starting to gain interest in the match as they both raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Izuku placing a hand on his chin as he started mumbling about the possibilities behind the copper haired teen's words. On the other hand Momo, was just as curious as everyone else by the statement. Kirishima was the only one grinning at the implications, his toothy grin breaking back out onto his face as he remained ready for any attack.

"I knew you weren't coming at me with everything." the redhead chuckled, the audience sweat dropping at the totally relaxed conversation the two were having. "I figured that two weeks, you'd have something to go up against Bakugo and Todoroki." Hiro nodding.

"I had to keep some tricks up my sleeves." Hiro, extending his hand out. The familiar glow coming off his hands showing no change the teen had promised, that was until a strange pressure started to form throughout the arena. The light seeming to spread up the teen's arm until continuing to surround Hiro, the smile never leaving the teen's face. When the light finally completed its course around the teen the visible light flared out shifting and moving like a flame as it swirled around the teen.

"With my quirk absorbing energy to make weapons, I was able to tap into this form." my body feeling energized and ready for anything. "I'm able to access not only my energy, but that of others and nature itself to fuel the creation of my weapons." the energy continuing to swirl and move around the teen.

"I call it, Jackpot. Although it's far from perfect, I'm still restricted." Hiro shrugging as he began forming a stone mace in one hand. "Though it does allow me to reach new heights, like this one."

Then to his classmates surprise, a steel shield started forming on the other hand of the teen. Kirishima tensing as he realized the implications this new form brought. The crowd regaining their excitement as Hiro now stood, mace in one hand, while the other held a shield. The teen had never felt so ready to fight his friend, before he was sure he would lose, now it was time to show the world what he was made of.

"I wanted to keep these secret until I eventually fought Bakugo, but I guess I can't complain. You're definitely a good opponent for me to debut this for." Bakugo scowling as he looked down at the fight his hands clasped thoughtfully in front of him as he looked down at the fight. 'Weapons Gamble: Duel Wield'

"Now let's see which one of use fall first." Hiro said sprinting forward with a new found speed.

 **Elsewhere**

"Yes, this is so good. I want him. I want his whole class." Doll Maker unable to control herself, as she watched the TV, her face flushed with joy as he hands cupped her cheeks in excitement. This feeling invading the girls body was something she had lost long ago, but she could barely recognize it as flooded over her.

"What's all this racket about!" Hasimara kicking the door to the room off it's hinges, his expression very much pissed. Though the only answer he could receive was that of the girl pointing towards the following what he was supposed to look at froze as he saw what was on the TV.

"So you've reached further." The elder Koun frowning as he watched his son charge towards the redhead on the screen. Feelings of pride and guilt swirling in the man, the way his son was pursuing his dream reminding the man of another. Clenching his fist Hasimara couldn't help but want to see his son win, but deep down knew it would bring the teen closer towards facing reality. "But I still can't accept your dream."

 **POV: Hiro**

Closing the distance between use was nothing, I felt like I was currently being fueled by a massive power plant. Bringing his arms up to block my swing I brought my shield crashing into the hardened skin of Kirishima, the force doing something as the teen groaned out in discomfort. Then using the momentum of my movement I managed to swipe at the redhead's legs sweeping him of his feet. Though before he could roll to dodge I was planting the mace into his stomach.

"I'm not done yet." kicking Kirishima up off the ground I dispersed the shield, giving me a flintlock pistol in return. As the teen rolled onto his feet I gave him no time to react as the ball hit the teen dead in the forehead the collision non-lethal but enough to give the teen a headache. Exchanging out both my weapons this time, I now had on a full suit of armor and held a giant two handed mallet. All this happening while Kirishima was struggling to regain his balance. Running forward I striked, the blows getting harder and harder with each hit. I continued mixing between the mallet and the armored fist I held each punch and smash delivered fast enough for Kirishima to barely counter. As I brought the mallet back for one last attack I couldn't help but notice the smile both Kirishima and I held, this was no longer a match to determine who was moving up to the next level of the sports festival.

A fond smile passing over my face, our eyes locking as I moved to deliver the final move of the match. This had become a match between friends, one were both wanted to show the other just how strong they could become. I was sure, that if I hadn't meet Kirishima the day of the exams then I would have never pushed this far to get stronger. I still held the dream of becoming a hero Misa would accept, but I also wanted to protect the friends and family I've gained since starting at UA.

"Thank you." I whispered as the mallet struck the side of Kirishima's face as the force of the blow launched the teen back several feet. It had been hard, but I had noticed that the more strain you put on Kirishima's hardening the weaker it got. The final blow I had delivered being to much as I had completely knocked the redhead unconscious.

The energy and light I had around me disappearing same with the two weapons, my whole body feeling drained of energy. I was completely out of breath two as I tried to steady myself, Midnight walking over to check on Kirishima. The announcement of my victory didn't even seem to register with me as I fell back onto the ground, eyes closed shut as I felt like I had just run a marathon, muscles burning and strained.

Midnight had come over to see if I was alright, to which I responded with a thumbs up. I just laid there for a good minute waiting for the medics to take me to Recovery Girls room. The roar of the crowd blazing in my ear as I listened to them chanting Kirishima's and my name. A smile grin falling on my face as I couldn't help but appreciate all the friends I had made when coming to this school.

 _"_ _Mom, dad. Do you think I'll be as cool as the other kids?" a three year old version of myself asked. my mother cradling a infant Misa seemed worried about the question, while my dad raised a curious eyebrow at the question._

 _"_ _Why do you ask?" Dad asked kneeling down to my level allowing me to look into his warm eyes._

 _I shuffled around on my feet for a little, unsure on whether to continue, that was until a comforting hand gripped my shoulder. Mom's smile surprising me as I was instilled with less fear and more feeling to tell them all the problems of a three year old. "The kids at the park teased me about not being cool, and that I would have no friends because of this." Both parents seemed to react the same to the words before seemingly agreeing on something in their heads._

 _"_ _Those kids aren't your friends Hiro." mom said rubbing my cheek gently._

 _"_ _That's right kiddo, friends are people you'll meet in life. People that when you connect, will make you stronger and better." Dad ruffling my hair as I giggled at the gesture._

 _"_ _One day you'll have a group that support and treat you just like family, and those are the best type of friends. Isn't that right dear." mom smiling down at dad as he nodded in agreement._

"I think I've found that group mom, dad." I relaxed as I felt myself being carried away to the nurses office.


	14. Linked Bonds

**AN: Welcome back everyone, I hope your all doing great today. I just want to say, I really can't thank you all enough for the amazing reviews and support. without you readers this probably wouldn't have ever made it past chapter 5. it really does warm my heart when I get reviews about how people like my character, his interactions and where they think it will go from there. So, if you guys have any questions or input don't be afraid to leave a comment or PM me, and I'll answer it in the next chapter note. now I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a little different from previous ones only because Hiro isn't the main focus. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. make sure to leave comments and support if you want, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of A Hero's Gamble. this has been GoldenScrollz see ya, next time!**

 **All properties are owned by their respective owners, except for my OC** 's

 _ **Chapter 14: Linked Bonds**_

 **POV: Momo**

'I couldn't help but be worried for Hiro, Kirishima's hardening is no joke. The punches that both exchanged would definitely be felt by each other when they woke.' a breath I didn't know I was holding in escaping. My eyes watching the screen while they carted the two boys off the stage, many cheering at the showing. Although all I could think about was if the nervous teen I had come to know was going to be okay. Shaking my head I tried to push those thoughts away as I remembered the upcoming match.

"Jeez, he'll be fine." I placed a hand over my chest attempting to calm my thoughts. 'I wish I could make sure he's alright.' now all I had to make these thought worse was waiting for Cementose to repair whatever damage had been done to the arena. Rubbing my temples as my thoughts seemed to want to drift towards a certain copper haired classmate.

"I need to be thinking about how I'm supposed to take out my opponent." I chewed on my lip getting frustrated with myself.

"Participants Yaoyorozu, and Saiko please make your way to the arena." I flinched at the speaker the noise taking me off guard, especially with all my thoughts being clouded. Taking a deep breath I exited the waiting room making my way towards the roaring crowd. I could already anticipate the battle, how it was going to push me, and honestly I was excited. Hiro's words about needing to strive to get better repeating in my ears.

I had to show that I am not like everyone else, to shine out of the group. This was the opportunity and reaching for it was as easy as Hiro said. If I wanted to become a hero, then it mattered on whether I could prove to myself that I could become one.

"Introducing first, from class 1-B, we have Nanoko Saiko. Watch out for her chains folks, she can attack and defend with those versatile tools." Present Mic shouting as I reached the entrance to the arena.

"And from class 1-A, Yaoyorozu Momo, the creation girl. Able to make pretty much anything for any situation." I let out a breath as I walked out into the light, cheering and applause surrounding me as I did so.

 **POV: Hiro**

I woke up the second I entered Recovery girls office, although my energy still felt like I hadn't slept for a three days straight. Honestly, I was expecting worse. With Jackpot I was basically able to multiply my energy for a few minutes, but at the downside of not being able to use my quirk for the next thirty. It was a double edged sword, gaining power, then losing all of it. After all the skill was still a work in progress, nothing about it was complete. During the fight I had only managed to tap into 25% of the energy around me, kinks still needed to be worked out.

"Well you sure drained yourself." groaning I looked over to see Recovery Girl working on an unconscious Kirishima. A chuckle coming out as I looked at the red head drooling as he lay their. "And you did one number on him." she continued nodding towards the teen.

"Sorry." I smiled looking up towards the ceiling, the older woman only humming at my apology.

"You know your other friend is just starting her match." the statement causing me to sit up and face the woman.

"Momo's fighting!" I yelled getting off the bed only to face plant into the ground. "Damn it."

Sighing Recovery Girl stood over me as I attempted to lift myself of the floor. It must have been a sight to see as my muscles refused to listen as I attempted to crawl towards the exit. I was absolutely determined to see Momo compete, I wanted to be their to cheer her to victory. "Your going to pass out before you even reach the door, here."

Holding out a small pill I instantly recognized the similarity. It was an energy pill, almost working like insta-caffeine, jolting the body to have more energy for a period of time. Popping the pill into my mouth it took a good minute or two before feeling the rush of energy, then I felt like I could run a mile like I hadn't even fought a grueling match five minutes ago.

"This should help you until your friends match is over, now go cheer on your classmate." I couldn't help but beam at the words, excitement all over my face as I shot up to my feet. I couldn't even express how much I appreciated the gesture, as I bowed probably ten times before getting smacked upside the head.

"Thanks Recovery Girl, now I can go cheer on Momo." I waved as I exited the door missing the comment the woman said under her breath about 'teenagers'.

Reaching the stands I breathed out a sigh of relief at arriving just as Momo and Saiko entered the arena. Though this also alerted the other of class 1-A of my return, which was interesting as everyone attempted to bombard me with question to which I answered the same. I wanted to watch the fight before answering any questions to which I received some dejected faces. Thankfully, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida seemed to accept my terms the easiest allowing me to sit in my spot next to them that I had earlier. Though my main attention was towards that of the arena, and in the center showed Momo facing the chain user of class 1-B. A fight I knew full well would be a tough match up.

"You've got this." I said under my breath as I waited for the start of the match.

 **POV: Momo**

"Begin." Midnight announced.

Though to my surprise the Saiko didn't move, instead she remained still staring towards the stand. Her eyes locked on a specific spot, class 1-A's stands. Realizing that her attention was diverted I created a staff, twirling it once before charging at the girl. Though to my surprise I was quickly knocked off my feet, my mind racing to try and figure out what had happened. But before I could pick myself off the ground I felt a kick connect with my stomach, air now escaping from me as I gasp out pain in my voice.

"Hm, I wonder how strong you are compared to him?" Saiko squatted down a carefree expression on her face as she smiled towards me. "It seemed like the two of you are close, judging by how you two acted earlier." I struggled to stand as I felt cold metal starting to coil around my arms and legs.

"What do you mean?" I asked before getting tugged off my feet chains dangling me off the ground as my staff fell out of my confined hands.

Saiko looking at me like I had a third head could only laugh as she turned her head back towards the 1-A stands. Then it all clicked, the declaration earlier before the calvary round, she was mentioning Hiro. my expression probably giving it away as she smiled happily before releasing me from the metallic grasp. "Look, I kinda want to piss him off." Saiko responding as she shrugged.

"So… what do I have to do with this," I asked still confused about why she would give up the advantage. "And why would you want to piss him off?" the silence of the crowd reaching my ears, as they too were confused by the girl's actions during the match.

"Well, that's a pretty easy answer." she said putting a finger up to her chin thoughtfully before closing her eyes in thought. "I admire him."

Those few words causing me to freeze as a frown now appeared on my face, displeasure clearly evident from the words she had spoken. Though she seemed to notice this as she gave me a sly smile, one I'm pretty sure was not something I enjoyed seeing. Something about this girl rubbed me the wrong way, and usually I tried to observe people's personalities before judging them, but something was different about Saiko. The girl just seemed to know how to push buttons, even those of people she had no affiliation with.

"I was there the day of the entrance exam." her hands extending out as chains started to appear around the girl. "I watched in complete awe as he destroyed that 0-pointer like it were nothing." chains shooting towards me as I quickly formed a shield as I tried to protect myself from the multiple weapons. "Then I heard about USJ, and then seeing him here today. Realizing that he has potential to rival some of the most powerful pro's." the onslaught continuing as I just managed to dodge out of the way of one of the many chains. "It proves that I need to become be on the same level as him and the only way to do that is to have him come at me full force, teaming with him during the calvary wasn't the best idea. I kind off actually like the dude, but I have to beat you to fight him at full strength." I somersaulted back avoiding three chains as they imbedded in the cement I had been standing on. "So beating his girlfriend is the best way to get him riled up."

I froze up the second she uttered that word. 'Girlfriend' which honestly wasn't the best time to falter as I tripped over my feet falling to the ground. This being all it would take to allow Saiko to capitalize which she did. I felt myself being tossed and hit around like I was nothing but a ragdoll. Every attempt at putting up a defense against the girl being blown away as she attack from some angle I hadn't prepared for. Bruises and scrapes appearing on my body with each minute the match continued. Everything I attempted to create was either interrupted before I could do it or proved useless against the attacks.

The crowd had no idea on how to feel about the match either, it was similar to that of Bakugo's match against Uraraka, futile attempts to win. Saiko was practically dragging the match on longer to attempt to piss off Hiro, and I couldn't help but get mad at myself for letting her. Standing one final time I could barely keep one eye open as I struggled to remain standing, all energy gone.

"I think this has gone on long enough, you definitely lasted longer than what I thought you could." the girl sighing as she glanced between me and the stands. "I should thank you though, now I can test myself against motivated Koun."

Though for some reason I couldn't help but laugh at the statement the girl had used, this causing her smile that had been on her face to fade. "You really don't know him then." I spoke smiling.

"Hiro is always fighting at 100%, even when he doesn't believe he is." the teen's nervous expression coming to mind increasing my smile. "He always wants to improve, but he'll do it to protect and motivate others before himself. That's what I like about him, and at first I wasn't sure about him." Saiko confused as I slowly created something behind my back, unnoticed by her. "That first day, Hiro seemed in over his head. A power that was uncontrollable and unpredictable, something he could never fully rely on." I looked down feeling slight disappointment in myself for having judged him like that.

"Then I talked to him, got to know him. Learned things he hadn't told others. That's when I aspired to be like him." emotion dripping into my voice like I'd never felt before. "Hearing his goals and drive to want to be better, it's made me want to be better too. A hero that protected promises and dreams of the future." finishing what I was creating I acted fast, producing a smoke bomb I blocked the view between us. Using the distraction I created two small tasers, then creating a megaphone to produce noise and act as a distraction I moved in to strike back.

Appearing from the smoke, I was close enough to completely catch the girl of guard. Bringing the small handheld taser up to strike I wasn't surprised as the girl dodged the move. Though when the chains that appeared from her wrapped around my body, that was my original goal. Taking the other taser which had been out of view of the teen I put the box onto the metal strip that connected us. "That's why I need show the world what i've got." I activated the electricity the voltage being perfectly conducted by Saiko's chains as it started shocking the girl.

Glancing around I noticed that we close enough to the boundary of the arena. Making another staff I got my own hits in forcing the girl back as her foot neared the edge with each step. As I pushed for the final swing I realized just how affected I had become by Hiro, being friends with him had pushed me to have more confidence in my abilities. Locking eyes with the girl before me, both of use a mess as our clothes were ripped and dirty. Pushing with everything I had I swung.

"I guess you are pretty strong." And then like nothing I was lying on my back, the blue sky above me.

"And the winner Nanoko Saiko of class 1-B." the crowd cheering as I remembered how it ended. Saiko was able to duck under my last swing, then wrapping the chains she delivered a punch to my gut that was all that was needed to push me over the edge. After that I had to have been knocked out, which I finally made the feelings register in my mind.

I had been totally outclassed that entire match. If not for the end, I would have had no chance of winning. Though before I could be consumed by the dark clouds invading my mind a familiar voice rang through the crowd of cheers. One that I began to smile at whenever I heard it. "Momo, That was awesome." medics helping me up as I turned to face the stands, and of course I saw him standing their a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry about it to much, I know for a fact that if that continued you would have totally won." Hiro looked towards me, amber eyes filled with passion and concern. My cheeks flushed slightly at his words, something which was happening more frequently around him.

"Now you go heal up, so that after this whole festival is over we can become even stronger." My eyes widening in slight surprise, a smile working its way up to my face. He was right I needed to stop beating myself up about this, I needed to move forwards.

 **POV: Hiro**

Watching Momo's match had been hard, but I was proud of her at the end of it. Although I was a little peeved that Saiko had taken it that far, I couldn't be mad. In a way she was similar to me, we both wanted to test ourselves against opponents stronger or as strong as ourselves. Being mad would make me a hypocrite, and Momo had held her own against the girl. I was happy for the girl, I knew she would be beating up herself up about the lose, but she showed her determination and drive. Although I really didn't hear much of what she was saying during the match it's kind of hard to do so up in the stands. That's why I had decided to yell out and try and boost her confidence after the end of the match. Some of my classmates looking at me as I yelled out my words. Mineta looking somewhat angered, while Ashido had stars in her eyes as she now looked between the both of use rapidly. Others seeming curious as well, to which I was confused.

"Alright, now well have a short 30-minute break before the start of the next round." Present Mic announcing as the slate for the second round was displayed above.

 **Midoriya vs. Todoroki**

 **Ojiro vs. Iida**

 **Bakugo vs. Tokoyami**

 **Koun vs. Saiko**

Though that really wasn't my top priority as I exited from the stands heading towards Recovery Girls office, moving as fast as I could to meet up with Momo.

 **Several Minutes later**

"Well I'm glad your okay." I let out a breath of relief as Momo smiled towards me, her hair that had been in its usual spiky ponytail now a mess. Something which I couldn't help but laugh at when entering the room, only to receive a smack upside the head from the girl. Kirishima had also woken up, Joining in on the fun after I had told him how the match had ended up. The red head seeming just as motivated as ever after his lose.

"Well I'm glad you didn't give up Momo." the girl looking at me surprise on her face. "You know what I just thought of a great idea. Kirishima, Momo, both of you after all this is over why don't you come over to my house and meet Kendo. I'm sure he could help out." I said Kirishima seemingly all for the idea while Momo was a little more hesitant before agreeing.

"Great I can't wait." I hopped up off my seat the effects of Jackpot having fully worn off now, meaning I was running on my normal energy and the boost pill Recovery Girl had given me earlier. "Well I'm going back to the stands to watch the matches, Todoroki and Midoriya should be starting soon. Are they able to leave Recovery Girl." the older woman sighing before nodding as a look of joy was all over my face at the affirmation. "Are you two coming or do you want to rest here?" I asked waiting, a smirk on my face as I did so.

"Sure, I'm itching to see what the others got." Kirishima said lifting himself up of the bed.

"Yes, it would be right of us to support our classmates. Besides I just had to get bandaged up, I just need to take it easy for the rest of the day." Momo giving me a smile, to which I return on of my own.

Though I was about to enter the most brutal portion of the festival. Todoroki and Midioriya's fight opening up the second round, which would show the power of two of class 1-A's strongest, and the fight between Saiko and Myself. A fight in which I had been anticipating since the obstacle course, but I still had my ultimate goal for this festival and that lied with the opponent beyond Saiko. A grin plastering itself on my face as the three of use walked down the stadiums hallway towards our section of the stands. These next few matches were going to be explosive, and no one would be prepared for them.


	15. Fired Up

**AN: I'm Back! it feels good to be re-energized for writing, sorry to keep you all waiting. though I had to completely crash last weekend everything was seeming to catch up to me, and by the end I was completely worn out. now I promised answers to question to reviews and comments on the chapter, so go ahead and fire what you've got at me, and I'll put all the answers in my next update. plus this is the first chapter of the double feature I'm doing this weekend, the next chapter which should come out tomorrow if nothing drastic happens in my life for the next 24 hours. also, yes next chapter will be what some of you are waiting for, the inevitable collision I've been working towards. now on to much sadder news, Updates coming up might be a little sporadic. I'm moving into an apartment so packing stuff has to happen, which takes time away from writing, so updates might come during the week instead of the usual Saturday update. any ways that's probably enough from me, I hope you all enjoy, and be sure to leave comments and thoughts. this has been GoldenScrollz, see ya next time.**

 **All properties are owned by the respective creators and owners, except for my OC's.**

 _ **Chapter 15: Fired Up**_

 **POV: Hiro **

"Ugh, this match is going to be awesome." I shoke with anticipation, eyes glued on the stage below. During the break we had managed to make it back to the stands, where I crashed for the next several minutes. Jackpot needing to recharge while I was basically unresponsive for all of my class to see. Though that was probably the first mistake I had made, especially when sharing a class with Kaminari and Mineta.

Waking up with a unibrow and other undermining scribbles all over your face would be funny for most. Although I couldn't say that to the two laughing idiots as I tried to pummel them into the ground. Thank god for Momo's innocence, the girl was a saint sometimes. My other friends though seemed to find the situation funny with Kirishima and Uraraka trying to keep it together while holding back chuckles, Iida probably would have reprimanded the two if not for his upcoming match causing his absence. Thankfully I was able to wash the marker off, much to the disappointment of the rest of the class. If I had walked out onto the arena like this I would have definitely been a laughing stock. That's when the announcement that the next match would start, Midoriya and Todoroki having already been in the waiting rooms.

"Why so excited?" Momo asked, the others looking towards me as well.

"Both Midoriya and Todoroki are incredibly strong." I said looking up to the blue sky, feelings that had been growing since the start of the tournament finally bubbling to the surface. "I need to see what they're capable, especially if I want to match and then push beyond them."

Iida accepting the words, while Kirishima just gave me a thumbs up and both girls smiled at me. I had been waiting to see what the top powerhouses of my classmates could dishout. I had only ever seen small moments of power, nothing like a fight that pushed them to use everything. Bakugo's fight against Uraraka gave me a good scale of his power, but Todoroki and Midoriya were unknowns. Both students had aspects that made their power scary, though this only stirred me on further to want to fight them. Three goals that I had to reach, three walls to overcome. Smiling I looked down just in time to watch as Present Mic called both students to the stage.

Midoriya looked nervous, but determined. Todoroki collected, and ready for the fight. My ears tuning out everything around me as my focus was on the two boys. I could tell, this would be something to watch. I had a feeling in my gut telling me to watch, not to move. This was going to be something special, I could just tell. Then the signal from Midnight to begin the fight was sounded.

Todoroki not even wasting time launched ice at Midoriya too which the speed alone surprised me once more. Though that's when Midoriya countered breaking the ice with the wind pressure of his attack alone. My hands gripping the edge of my seat as leaned forwards, a smile on my face as I watched Todoroki launch another attempt to get Midoriya. It just seemed to escalate form here, with each block of Midoriya put up costing more and more fingers. Even one attack almost landing on the green haired teen as he was forced to use more power than before.

"Holy crap, that's cold." I heard Kirishima mutter next to me as the wind from the collision blew the ice around.

"What power." Momo spoke, though my eyes still remained glued to the fight.

The shocker of what came next was when Midoriya used his already broken fingers to launch another attack. If I hadn't already respected Midoriya, then now would be the time that I would. The teen was risking this much to claim his spot in the world of heroes, to which caused Todoroki to start bringing the fight into closer range in an attempt to gain ground. That's when I noticed it, the speed of the ice users attacks were slowing down. Midoriya before having to overpower the attacks to survive, now was able to dodge.

This was the turning point for the match, as Midoriya made his advance. The teen landing a blow than surprisingly another, my mouth wide as I watched. This was incredible, and it only climbed higher as it looked like Midoriya could take the win only for fire to burst around Todoroki. Something I knew the teen could do, but had never truly seen him use this side of his quirk.

Then both meet head on, showing to the world just how powerful the next generation would be. The shockwave of the attack massive as I had to look away as the pressure alone from the blast caused me to turn. Then as everything settled and the dust from the battle started to subside the winner of the match emerged. A beaten and unconscious Midoriya thrown from the arena after the explosion, the sight something I had hoped not to see. I wanted the green haired teen to come out on top, just something always made you want to route for him. So I couldn't help but frown as the end of the match was decided.

"I'm going to check on him." Uraraka stated running out of the stands. Deciding to follow her the rest of our group joined as well, other classmates wanting to see if the teen was fine as well. Though we were barely able to see our friend as we were basically tossed out of the medical room. Lucky enough the stage had to be repaired from the two students fierce battle, this gave us plenty of time to return to our seats just as Iida was coming out for his match against Ojiro.

"Any guess on a winner?" Kirishima asking me as we watched the two walk out onto the stage.

"It's an interesting match, but I don't think it will last long." Uraraka puzzled by my statement while Momo nodded her head in agreement. I could see two ways the match could go down. The first option being Iida overwhelming Ojiro with his speed, ending the match quickly by pushing him out. Second is Ojiro managing to counter Iida's first move and counter against it insuring his victory. Seeing the overwhelming speed that the engine teen was capable off definitely made him a difficult opponent.

"Begin!" Midnight's announcement starting the second match off the tournaments new rounds.

Then just like that it was over almost as quick as it started, Iida barely visible as he rocketed towards Ojiro. The martial artist having no time to counter with any moves as he was quickly pushed out of bounds. I was completely surprised, I had seen Iida use the move during the cavalry battle but focusing completely on the move was incredible. It was almost as fast as one of my legendary draws, which excited me. If we only increased for here further who could imagine how fast Iida could get one day.

"And the winner, class 1-A's Tenya Iida." Present Mic announcing as the crowd cheered, the two students shaking the others hand honorably.

"Guess that means I should be heading to the waiting room, Bakugo and Tokoyami are up next." I breathed out, I was just ready to get to my fight. Saiko, I knew was going to be a strong opponent.

"Yeah, I was wondering where they went. They must have gone to the waiting rooms while we were checking up on Midoriya." Kirishima looking around for the blonde and the shadow user, only to turn his attention on me. "We'll be cheering you on for here buddy."

Nodding back I looked over to Momo and Uraraka, both agreeing with the red heads statement. Momo looked a little pensive about something, which I figured she would, what with me going up against Saiko. "Momo." her eyes locking onto mine. I could practically hear Tooru and Mina gushing about our interaction.

"I promise to win this match." I said, determination flowing through me. Though this time it wasn't for the purpose of testing myself, but to deliver on a new promise I'd made. I wanted to be a hero who never goes back on his promises, one who delivers on them whole heartedly, and Momo was one person I felt I could never let down. Shocked by the words I didn't give her anytime to process as I left, the nerves getting to me as I started taking deep breaths to calm myself.

 **Several Minutes later**

The ending of Bakugo and Tokoyami's match was very anticlimactic in my opinion, though finding out that dark shadow weakened depending on how illuminated the teen's surroundings where was interesting. Bakugo had used this greatly to his advantage, basically crippling Tokoyami and winning the match. All of this proving further why Bakugo would be one of the biggest obstacle of the this tournament. The blonde knew how to figure others out, weaknesses and all.

"Guess it's time for my next match." I looked away from the screen, stretching as I heard the call to head towards the stage. Saiko was going to bring everything she had from the beginning, her quirk allowed her to be relentless. Thankfully, Jackpot had recharged allowing me access to the much needed power for the upcoming match.

Appearing out in the open stadium I heard the loud roar of the crowd, though my expression was serious and stern. I knew what I was walking into here, and I wasn't going to come out of it unscathed. Walking up the steps I faced off against the crimson teen from class 1-B, both of us staring down the other as we walked towards the other, only coming to a stop several feet apart. I turned to look back at the stands holding my classmates, surprisingly Midoriya was their bandaged up, but the person who I was focused on looked worried.

"Begin!" Midnight officially starting the match, though I continued to stare back at the stands.

"I want you to bring everything you've got in this fight." I heard Saiko say as she remained in her spot. "I need to beat you."

Letting out a breath I turned back to face the girl, her hair blowing in the wind as she readied herself. "I made a promise." the girl confused by my words.

"My aspiration isn't to prove i'm the best here." the girl and some members of my class confused by my statement, the noise of the stadium quite enough for my voice to carry. "I once made a promise one that I couldn't keep, and because of that I lost something close to me." I clenched my fist bringing it outwards towards Saiko. "From that point I vowed to never lose something important to me again, that's why I seek to win this festival. Not because I want the glory and title, but to push myself further in this career, to become strong enough to keep those promises to those close to me now."

"Interesting, but I can't allow you to win." Saiko said chains starting to form from her skin, the metal touching the ground as more of it was made.

"Who said you could dictate who wins. I have my goal of being a hero who can fulfill his promises, and one of my promises made was to beat you!" I emphasised the last few words as I charged at the chain user. A 15th century pirate sword in hand as I created the weapon from my now glowing hands.

"Bring it on Koun." Saiko smiling as several chains shot towards me.

'Let's put these reflexis to good use' I stepped to the side missing two chains coming at me, only for another two to start closing the distance from above me. Rolling forwards I glanced back as the metal was stacked into the ground. Turning forwards I jumped up to my feet bring my sword up to parry a strike from the whip like chains. Grunting at the power of the attack I missed the metal wrapping around my neck before violently being pulled back.

'She's going to try to toss me around, crap this isn't good.' I frowned pulling at the metal only to collide with the ground. After hitting the ground a couple more time i'd had enough of that, using my sword I attempted to cut the chain, the metal not even budging. Switching weapons I was greeted with a sawed-off double barrel shotgun. Not wasting another second I blasted through the chain, the loud 'bang' of the gun ringing in my ears as I fell towards the ground.

"Koun, keep it up!" my head snapping up to be smacked across the face with a fist. 'Damit, she moved in while I had been to focused on the chains.'

"That all you've got?" I questioned the girl, a smile appearing on her face as she punched again. This time I was ready, my leg sweeping hers as I received the punch. Kicking up into a standing position I tackled Saiko as she had just gotten to her feet, the move having no effect as I was forced off of the girl as chains swatted me away.

"Those chains are really annoying." I muttered to myself as the both of us getting to our feet. I knew what I had to do, my defense wasn't going to last against these chains, and moving in on offense alone was proving just as difficult. The shotgun disappearing from my hands, through my serious expression remained the same. 'Before I had been able to land hits against Kirishima, but most were ineffective. Here it's the opposite. Saiko I've barely been able to touch, but I bet she more susceptible to my attacks.

"I think it's time we stop with the warm up." my voice echoing around the stadium many still waiting for the next move, especially with the previous exchange we had.

"I agree, at least your putting up a better showing then your girlfriend." Saiko said, chains begin to wrap around the girl's fists. I blushed slightly from the teens words, I wouldn't be lying if I hadn't thought of the Momo as cute before, but I didn't think our interactions gave off that kind of signals.

"We're not dating." I spoke the girl surprised for a moment before a sly smile appeared on her face.

"So does that mean your on the market?" a smirk appearing on my face at her implications, though I could feel the butterflies in my stomach at the the somewhat suggestive way she was looking at me.

"You could say that, but I'm more someone that has to be earned than bought." my own smile appearing as she frowned at my shut down. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle me anyways." a snort coming from the girl as she laughed at my cheesy line.

That moment breaking the tension between us as we both now had pleased expressions on our faces. Getting an idea in my head I couldn't help but want to follow it, especially with how it could help my situation. Glancing back to the stands I noticed my friends all on the edge of their seats, and I still had a promise to keep.

"Let's finish this match up." I said the light from my hands starting to envelope me like before. Then within a second the energy flowed around me, shifting and moving with the wind. Activating Jackpot this time around was more strenuous. I felt incredibly tense, my muscles aching and groaning at the use of this ability.

"Now it's time to get serious." Saiko ran towards me as chains started popping up around trying to box me in. 'guess it time to reveal another trump card, first I have to get out of this' my thoughts being disturbed as I dodged the fist heading towards my face. Producing a gauntlet on my right hand for protection, in my other hand I held a war axe. I whistled at the choices, before bringing my metal coated fist into Saiko's gut. The action probably gaining me disdain from the purple-haired midget of a classmate I had.

"Let's kick up the pace." I dodged another chain, using a spin to avoid said metal. Though with enough momentum and the right distance I managed to smack the girl with the flat of the blade as I came around. With the axe hitting her in the face this allowed me to capitalize as I went for an uppercut on the dazed girl, only for Saiko to block the move with both hands. 'No time like the present.' I thought a smirk appearing on my face.

"Weapons Gamble: 52 Pick Up." the eyes of Saiko widening as I dropped the axe in my left hand, instead of bringing it up to attack I extended straight above me. With my palm facing the sky I glowed fiercely before fifty-two weapons sprouted from my hand all imbedding into the cement of the stage. Using her surprise to my advantage I delivered a nasty headbutt to the girl stunning her back. Picking up the axe I sliced at the girls ankle hurting her enough to cripple her movement but remain unharmed in the future.

That was the price when wielding weapons, all master need to know how and where to strike an opponent for lethal purposes and non-lethal purposes. Disintegrating the axe and gauntlet I picked up a large bullwhip, cracking the whip just as Saiko was regaining herself a cut on her face appeared. Not letting up I dropped the whip, the weapon disappearing like the other two. Picking up Airsoft rifle I peppered the girls abdomen with the rounds, some bruising definitely going to form from the result.

'Come one keep this speed up.' I grabbed a belt of throwing knives, launching the projectiles into key joints on the girl, her chains trying to stop the knives, though my speed proved to be to much. With the girl now heavily wounded and bleeding from several spots I grabbed the last item needed to end this, picking it up as I ran towards the girl I kept a focused expression as she tried to launch a last ditch effort in order to stop me. Twirling the staff I slide under chains trying to swipe at me from the left and right. Then as I returned to my feet I spun avoiding more attempts, until I was finally on top of the girls space. She had nowhere to run, bringing the wooden weapon up I arched it just right to catch the girls chin. The force of my blow most likely knocking the girl unconscious as she flew up into the air several feet before landing. The crowd erupting at the end of the match as cheers followed the showcase, and not for just myself as I heard plenty applauding Saiko.

"Nanoko Saiko is unable to continue. Winner, Hiro Koun of class 1-A." Midnight announcing as Saiko began to steer, groaning as she attempted to sit up.

"That was a nice match." I said extending a hand towards the girl, pulling her up as she winced at the small knives stuck in her. "Yeah, don't remove any of those, Recovery girl should be able to handle that." the girl unresponsive as she looked towards the ground.

"I lost." I barely heard her, frowning at her statement.

"Well of course, but don't worry about it to much. besides everyone wins and loses" Saiko looking at me with complete shock, "where you thought I would be just above Momo experience, that's were you made your mistake" I smiled the girl blushing at the action, choosing to look away. Which for some reason I found odd, placing my hand on the girls shoulder I forced our eyes to meet. "I've been training for these types of situations since the development of my quirk. It's all about combat for me, but just to let you know I was on the ropes several times during that match." Saiko's face heating up more as the paramedics came up to take her away.

Watching the girl leave I couldn't help but yell out one last thing, "Saiko." the girl turning towards me just before the steps. "Let's train some time, okay." giving the girl a thumbs up and a face splitting smile. Giving me her own smile she nodded at my words accepting my proposal, which in turn left the stage to myself as cheers and yells sounded around me. Though I had no interest in the praise at the moment, currently my eyes looked up into the stands, searching for a specific person.

Arms cross and a scowl on his face I looked at the form of Katsuki Bakugo, his crimson eyes showing his clear irritation at what had just transpired during the match. This meaning the words I had spoken to him earlier today were a greater chance at becoming reality. The sports festival was beginning to draw to a close and within the next round, the match I had been waiting for would finally arrive.

"You're up, Bakugo." I said, both of us staring the other down.


	16. Explosive Energy

**AN: welcome back to the second part of the double feature weekend, finally we've reached the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for a climatic battle, Bakugo vs. Koun in the semi-finals of the sports festivals tournament and sadly the last chapter of this Arc. I hope you all enjoy this, I know I did writing it. I look forward to seeing the comments and support, now to respond to question and comments from you wonderful supportive readers.**

 **Let's see,**

 **(Guest: _I'm hyped for Koun's match with Bakugo_** , **_His interactions with Momo are always a great addition!)_ thanks, I'm glad you've been looking forwards to this match up. I just hope it lives up to expectations, and I'm also glad you're enjoying Hiro's interaction with Momo. hopefully we'll be getting somewhere with that soon, wink. wink.**

 **(Sandman001:** _ **I'm disappointed you didn't show the Kaminari vs Tokoyami fight. That was an interesting match-up because we've actual seen evidence of Denki fending off Tokoyami's dark shadow.) yeah, I guess I could've done that. sorry to disappoint ya, I really didn't think about doing a full fight scene between the two. I guess I just wanted to get back to Hiro's fights.**_

 **(Guest: _I love the fight between Momo and_ Saiko.) glad you liked it, I hope I can deliver more moments like that for Momo in the future.**

 **(Overtale: _Your OC's quirk ain't really a quirk. It's more of a fantasy power, really. You just tied it to his energy just to make it convenient._ _See? This explanation proves that his quirk ain't a quirk at all. I mean, really, literature? He could summon lightsabers with that shit. He could already be No. 1 if tries hard enough._ ) I'm thinking you don't really like my characters Quirk, or power. well I understand your view point, it is a world filled with people who have some abilities that are straight up hacks. so, I guess I'm fine with my character having a quirk that seems a little out there, I like to think it makes the story more fun. as for the second part, lightsabers. I don't know unless Star Wars is stated to exit in the MHA universe than he won't be using the sabers. and you are misunderstanding Hiro's drive, he may be aiming to become one of the best, but he doesn't want to be number one he just wants to protect people and fulfill the promises he makes. **

**(Guest:** _ **Good to see you back. Hopefully the Bakugo chapter will be tomorrow. Update whenever you are**_ **ready)** **well seeing as it is tomorrow, or today then yes this is the chapter. glad to be back, and thanks for the support I really want to try and keep the update schedule but I'm only human.**

 **there we go I just went over some of the Review I got from last week, if you want me to answer more question be sure to send me more. I'll make sure to attempt to answer them in the following update. now you're probably all ready to read the chapter so I won't keep you any longer. make sure to leave reviews, comment, and support, I really appreciate all the love you guys are giving me for the story. were almost to 100 followers I'm so excited. this has been GoldenScrollz, See ya, next time.**

 _ **Chapter 16: Explosive Energy**_

 **Pov: Hiro**

My whole body hurt, I was barely standing, and across from me was one of the biggest threats of this entire tournament. Katsuki Bakugo, who wasn't free of his own cuts and scrapes from our battle, the blonde staring back at me a expression of pure rage on his face. Though that was to be expected, as much skill as Bakugo had I was able to match him. If only this had started simpler, I couldn't help but think as I held my burned arm.

"Cut the 'thinking' bullshit you're doing Scarf and fight!" Bakugo yelling as he lifted his uninjured hand small explosions appearing in his palm.

"That determined to get your ass kicked Bakugo?" I chuckled automatically regretting my decision as the pain spread throughout my sides. The blonde didn't seem to take to kindly to the words as he charged forwards hand ready to blow me away. Although I had plenty left in the tank as the energy that had been swirling around me cultivated to my right hand, ready to make the final move of the match.

"Let's end this Bakugo!" I charged forwards as well.

 **15 Minutes Earlier**

Waking up to the face of a beautiful girl hovering over you was every guys dream. To bad that wasn't happening to me right now as I was greeted with Kirishima's smirking mug, which forced me to turn away from the redhead in an attempt to get more sleep. Yep, this was definitely not something I was hoping to wake up to.

"Well that was a little harsh, Koun." Kirishima chuckling before helping me sit up in the bed. Which in turn allowed me to see the relieved faces of my friends around me. Kirishima was next to me, while my other friends remained in seats spread around the nurse station. Midoriya, Uraraka, and especially Momo standing to come over. Guess I had passed out after winning the match, I wondered what I missed this time.

"Sorry Kirishima, I wasn't expecting to see your ugly mug as the first thing when opening my eyes." I replied the teen seeming to smirk at the comment only to get a devious look in his eyes, something that had never turned out good when seeing it before. Then he saw the look that the redhead was now giving Momo before turning back to stare at him. 'Please, don't.' I practically gave the teen a death glare, the message not seeming to get through.

"Oh, is that so. Well then would it have been better if Yaoyorozu was the face you had woken up to?" the others freezing, while Momo seemed to instantly react to the implied statement that Kirishima was giving. Momo's cheek instantly turning red in embarrassment as I quickly attempted to avoid the topic the conversation was now steering towards.

"Okay, I'm going to let that slide." Kirishima smiling as I shot him another glare before focusing on my other friends. "So, why are you all here?" I asked, confused by why my friends were here as well as the lack of Recovery Girl.

"Well… the thing is." Uraraka started, unsure of how to get the words out.

"The match between you and Bakugo might be cancelled." Midoriya finished his own expression unsure of where this could lead, especially knowing how I felt on the matter of facing the blonde.

"What?" I asked, a inkling of coldness spreading in my voice as my expression which had been tired but happy, now turned to seriousness and annoyance.

"It's not cancelled yet, that is all to be determined by your condition." a eyebrow raising as I turned to Momo the girl understanding why I was taking the news this way.

"Don't worry Recovery Girl will be here any minute to determine whether you continue in the tournament or not." Kirishima said, placing a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"Condition, what's wrong?" I asked Momo, knowing the girl would tell me the truth. To which the girl seemed to bite her bottom lip in hesitation of answering the question. It almost looked like, she knew telling me could lead to destruction.

"Your new ability, Recovery girl found a drawback to it that could put you at great risk." Momo said, the others looking towards the girl in surprise knowing she was about to drop something that could never be changed.

"What about it?" I questioned, wanting to know what I had overlooked.

"the more you use that ability without properly recharging yourself, means it ciphens the power from another place. Your life energy." I almost choked at hearing those last words, that's why they were all here, Recovery Girl told them of the threat. Though this information wasn't surprising to me, I already knew of this flaw, it's what I got from not perfecting Jackpot. I couldn't draw energy from just my reserves, and not being able to access much from people and nature around me limited what I could pull. That's when I discovered the flaw, that without being able to access anything else I was forced to rely on my life as fuel. Though this was something I could never share with my friends or others. Using Jackpot without properly recharging the ability for a day wouldn't deactivate the ability only forcing it to draw from different areas after the thirty minutes were up.

"The more you use that energy in a day, the more likely you are to damage your life." Momo said, her voice wavering as her eyes started to get watery, while the others looked down conflicted expressions on their faces.

"I guess that's the price I have to pay." all there eyes widening with shock as they couldn't believe the words coming from my mouth. I knew what was coming, but I had already come to terms with the curse of my ability. If it meant protecting those precious to me and fulfilling my promises then it didn't matter what danger I put myself in. risking myself against danger to take hits compared to those my friends would receive was something I would do any day.

Though before any of them could say anything Recovery Girl entered the nurses station, stopping an argument from breaking out. The older woman paid no mind to the others before rolling her chair over the unoccupied side of my bed. Which she now held all my attention as I waited for her ruling on whether I could continue with my goal. I needed to know if I could stand up to the monsters of my class, the three who have unimaginable power. That's when a sigh escaped the lips of the nurse as she looked towards me.

"The damage is minimal, but eventually if used this recklessly in the future… luckily I was able to pinpoint what will happen to you should you continue to push this ability past the limit like you are today." I gulped as the woman stared me down, "the more this ability is accessed before properly being restored the greater the risk of you damaging yourself beyond repair, that's why you can only use this once more during this tournament. Sadly us staff members know we can never truly stop you from using this ability, that's why we advise you to think of all possibilities before activating it." I nodding, basically being granted permission to continue in the tournament.

"Alright then, I guess you need to hurry along." Confused by the woman's words, "Midnight has been pushing back your match for the past ten minutes." this surprising me as I shot out of the bed, I had been passed out for a lot longer than the first time. I should have noticed the second I had woken up and wasn't completely wiped of energy like before.

Though before I could exit the room I was stopped by a hand grasping my wrist. Turning back I was surprised to see Momo staring at me completely shaken, her face hesitant as she looked me in the eyes. The others giving me the same looks as I was confused, they knew I had to get to this match, why were they keeping me. That's when I noticed how they were looking at me, it was eyes full of worry and regret. Something I hadn't seen from many for a few years, especially from the peers in my class.

"Promise me." those words stopping me as Momo looked towards me, choking on her words as she attempted to get her sentence out, "I want you to promise me, that you will only use this power as a last resort." Momo spoke my eyes widening from shock, I had never heard such determination in her voice as she addressed me, the level of caring and worry etched in took the breath right out of me.

"Make that promise to me as well." Kirishima coming up to stand next to Momo, his expression stern as he gave his opinion and was not willing to budge.

"Include us, make that promise to us." Uraraka and Midoriya both joining the crowd before me, waiting as I looked wide-eyed between the four, completely lost. Then I couldn't help but tear up wrapping all four in a tight embrace, how was I supposed to respond. Ever since my family's tragedy, only Kendo ever treated me with this much care and compassion.

"I don't deserve you guys." I spoke, the words barely coming out as a sniffle while the four smiled at my words. "I know Bakugo is going to force me to use it, but I will try everything within my power to defeat him without Jackpot." my friend looking content with my statement.

"Then go win that fight." Momo said, causing all of use to separate as I nodded running out the door, besides I had a blonde jackass to beat.

Stepping unto the stage of the sports festival of the semi-finals was totally different compared to that of earlier rounds, I had learned Iida had been defeated by Todoroki on my way towards arena. That explained why the engine user was absent from my group of friends, he must've been recovering from the fight. Though these thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as I was greeted by the loudest reaction of the crowd. Present Mic probably pulling some great introduction out of nowhere, which most likely got the crowd going further. This wasn't on my mind as I walked over to the opponent I'd be facing for this battle.

"Took you weak ass long enough." Bakugo scowled, clearly itching to prove he could mop the floor with me. Although I knew this was probably going to be the hardest fight yet, I couldn't help but gain anticipation for the fight.

"Sorry, I was thinking of all the way to embarrass you today." I retorted clearly ticking the explosion user off further as several tick marks appeared on his forehead.

Then came the anticipation as we both practically cancelled out the noise around us waiting for the magical word that would start the most intense match I could think of. With the crack of her whip Midnight began the match, neither of us wasting a second as she let the word 'begin' leave her mouth. Charging Bakugo I was greeted by a explosion covering my visibility, but that had no concern for me as I produced scythe charging right into the smoke. Listening I heard the blonde readying an explosion giving me enough time to dodge and counter attack with my own style. Jumping back before the explosion could hit me I brought the blade of my weapon across Bakugo's arm slicing a cut open on the teen's arm. Though this seemed to go completely unnoticed as the teen raised his uninjured hand to blast me back. The force sending me flying, to which I righted myself landing on my feet only to continue my assault on the blonde.

'He's good.' my eyes scanning his form as circled him from a safe distance, looking for any opening in his stance. 'His combat skill seem completely natural, almost unnaturally scary with how quick he is.' I frowned, as the teen sent a large explosion my way forcing me to redirect myself to avoid the hit.

"Come on, show me the dumb power you used against those other two extras." Bakugo trying to goad me into using jackpot, that was what his whole point was, to prove he was the strongest. The thought giving me a idea, something that could possibly win me the match if I played my cards right. 'If there's one thing that always your downfall Bakugo, then that would be your ego.' a smirk gracing my lips as I sliced the ground up, creating big enough chunks for what I was going to need at the moment. Just as the blonde was preparing to send another explosion my way I popped one of these chunks into the air using the blade of the scythe to give the rubble enough force into the air, once their I kicked the piece straight towards the blonde. The speed surprising Bakugo as he was forced to move out of the way of my projectile, while the explosion he had set off changed direction veering slightly to the left of where I was standing.

'Time to put my plan in motion.' I swapped out my weapon instead getting a old WWI Rifle, grinning as I sprinted towards Bakugo as he got back to his feet. As the Bakugo sent another explosion my way I slide under the blast aiming for the teens leg to cripple his movement. Though I was immediately reminded about why Bakugo was a fierce opponent as the teen launched himself upwards avoiding my attack, then not wasting a second launched another explosion from the sky. That blast had actually hit me, burning my arms as I brought them up to shield my face from the blast. Then without any hesitation I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and launched over the blonde as he slammed me into the concrete.

'Fine two can play at that game.' I gritted my teeth getting over the pain that spread over my body, taking the blonde by surprise I swept his legs out from under him. Lucky for him, he must have been ready. Bakugo using a smaller explosion to give him enough momentum to fill back around onto his feet. Putting both hands near my head I kicked up onto my feet not wasting the distance I had between myself and Bakugo. The action hurt but this needed to happen now if I wanted to win. Using my foot I tossed the rifle on the ground into my hands, then like a club swung the wooden farm fast enough for the blonde to be unable to counter. The blow forcing the teen's head to one side as his glare towards me intensified only to launch another unsuspecting explosion, this time my gut receiving the full brunt of the blast spit launching from my mouth.

 **Pov: 3rd Person**

The group couldn't believe what they were seeing, Bakugo and Koun were tearing each other apart as another explosion rocked the stadium. Class 1-A just couldn't take there eyes away from the skill both were showing, it was watching two warrior clash with ideal that wouldn't waver. Bakugo's will to prove he was the best, to be better at everything else than those around him. Then there was Koun, his drive to push himself further than anyone, and protect his loved ones and promises. The boys classmates could only watch as neither budged in there struggle, the two in question giving the other a haymaker. The blonde reciving on to the face while the other to the gut.

"This is brutal." Tokoyami stated, unsure of which to route for.

"Jeez, I've never seen these two trying so hard." Jirou hissed as another explosion launched the copper haired teen.

"I figured this match would be close, but…" Asui trying to figure which would come out on top.

'Come on Hiro.' Yaoyorozu thought her hands tightening in worry as she watched the brawl below.

"Dammit this is so manly!" Kirishima yelling as he couldn't help but stand excitedly.

 **Pov: Hiro**

"Eat this you bastard!" my eyes widening as I was blown into the air by another explosion from Bakugo. This was starting to get ridiculous, the longer the fights going the more he grows. He's practically learning all my weak points, he really is a natural at combat. My mind coming back to me as the blonde had launched himself into the air to tackle me, then using the force grabbed both of my legs. Knowing what was coming I braced as he used his momentum to throw me back towards the ground.

"Shit." hitting the ground hard as I definitely heard things that weren't meant to crack, crack. Bakugo smiling at his achievement was ready to start running his mouth once more until I shut it for him. Still hanging onto the rifle I aimed the teen's eyes widening as I fired the shot hitting his elbow of his already injured arm, this crippling the limb as he started to fall towards the ground.

Forced to swap out weapons again, I now had medieval saber, thoughts on how to engage the blonde coming to his head as he stared ahead once again. The longer the fight went the greater chance that I would use up all my energy that I had. I had been trying to keep the switch between weapon at there normal time allowing me to keep as much energy as possible. 'I know he wants me to come at him with Jackpot, and with how close this is coming down to I'm probably going to be forced to use it.' I frowned, eyes glancing up at the stands, where I knew my friends were most likely watching the match.

"I know you're holding back, I saw that explosion you used earlier against Uraraka, just like I haven't used Jackpot yet." I said earning Bakugo's attention

"Then bring it on you scarf wearing idiot." sighing at the blonde's enraged expression, he really should learn a new name for me since I don't have my scarf anymore.

"Then I'm putting everything I've got into this final attack." I screamed out, "you better do the same thing!" the familiar energy surrounding me as I stared the teen opposite from me down. As we charged at each other I couldn't help but, think of the only thing that could have any effect on winning the match. Frowning I put all the energy of jackpot into on source the item I was making. Lightning starting to crackle around me as the light took shape into that of a hammer, Bakugo though remained completely unfazed as he seemed to be launching a explosion equal to the size of that used to block Uraraka's attack in the first rounds of the tournament. Though that's when I felt it, the sharp pain, and just as quickly as jackpot appeared it vanished leaving me completely vulnerable to the attack. I had used up everything even Jackpot couldn't handle being used several times a day, the last thing I remembered being hit by the blast. The explosion rocking the entire stadium as many covered their face as the shockwave of dust and debris flew around the stadium.

'Guess I still have a ways to go.' I couldn't help the sad smile that formed on my lips as I was forced into unconsciousness. I Knew full well that I had lost the match against Bakugo, but I wasn't angry at this, no instead I was fine. I now knew I had a long way to go before I could properly control everything. 'Better luck next time.'


	17. A Unforgettable Mistake

**An: well just saying, I did say updates were going to be random. anyways, I'm back with another chapter, hope you're all ready to get into some of the juicy stuff today. I think you will all enjoy this, hopefully, I'll find out when you comment or review. I also want to say that I'm glad you readers have been enjoying the story so far. lots of reviews I've seen have been stating that the last fight in the Sports festival arc were good. well, it's only going up from here. were ramping it up to eleven on this bad boy for the next fight! now back to the important news, I want to say that after the next update there will be a week break. why? because that's when I move in to my apartment, and start college classes for the fall. what, I have a life outside of writing everyday. hey don't give me those puppy dog eyes begging me for more chapters. all things aside, make sure to leave your love and support for the story either via a comment or review. this has been GoldenScrollz see ya, next time.**

 **All properties belong to their respectful owners, except for my OC's they are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 17: A Unforgettable Mistake**_

 **POV: Hiro**

"Answer Me!" I flinched at the question, my friends also reacting to the voice. I could almost see the look of sympathy on there faces if not for them agreeing to what was happening. Deciding to finally look at the person yelling at me I was greeted by the scowling face of Kendo, his expression undescribable with the amount of fury coming of it. I knew full well what my guardian was mad at, it was clear from the last two fight I had participated in. besides, Kendo helped me establish Jackpot that meant he knew the drawback to overusing it.

"I needed to prove-" Though I was quickly cut off as a wave of power washed over me with just a raise of the man's eyebrow, the action claiming me up instantly.

"Finish that sentence and I'll smack you so hard your friends will have to peel your body off the wall." the words not a statement but a fact of what the man would do, my mind already showing the image of my body colliding with the wall. I was basically staring down the barrel of a loaded gun right now, and my words were Kendo's ammunition.

"Kendo, you know I want to be strong enough to never let what happened to my family happen again." my own voice showing irritation as I clenched the sheets of the medical bed. Kendo's scowl increasing as Recovery Girl remained watching the two of us, my friends still unsure of what to do. Momo especially as it seemed like she wanted to jump in at several points during the conversation. "Jackpot is a way to harness parts of my quirk that would have taken years of experience and training. I don't care if it does more damage than what would normally happen with just drawing a legendary." this probably being the last Kendo could take as he was before me in a flash, fist grabbing the front of my uniform before a harsh slap echoed through the room.

The pain didn't resonate at first but then the sting on my cheek confirmed the action that had happened, and I couldn't help but look at the disappointment spread all over Kendo's face. The look something I had never seen grace the usual upbeat and sometimes eccentric man's face. It was something I definitely didn't like seeing, it made me feel like complete garbage, but I still felt what I had done was right. "I taught you better." Kendo shoving me back into the bed. Turning the man walked towards the door stopping just before leaving the room.

"When you were left in my care, I was just your teacher." I looked at his back, his body shaking with some kind of emotion whether from anger, or pain, I didn't know. "Now I could never replace you... I helped you establish Jackpot as a trump card, only to be used for emergencies. Not as some special party trick to 'wow' a crowd."

"Wasn't that the point!" I tried getting up from the bed, though my injuries prevented me from doing so. "Jackpot is the only way I can get the power necessary to defeat my opponent. Waiting around is just gonna wind up with more people I care about being hurt." I screamed, frustrated with how this whole situation was going, why couldn't he see my view. "Legendary has its drawbacks and sure I could use it in a fight without risking my life, but Jackpot doesn't cripple me right out of the gate. I can use Jackpot more than once before the effect kicks in, at least then I don't have to worry about missing the one shot I have!" my voice strained, emotion flowing with every word, showing just how aggravated I was. I had a drive, one that needed to allow me to continue a fight without worrying about one-shot attack. Losing anything I had now would crush me beyond compare, couldn't Kendo see this.

"The point! The Point!" Kendo turning toward me once more, but remained rooted to his spot next to the door. "The Point was so I wouldn't have to worry about you being in a pinch, was so that you could fight off a tougher opponent. I didn't want to see you using this ability to take on your classmates risking your life to prove some idiotic point." I scowled at his last few words

"So what, heroes risk their lives all the time." my friends all looking at me in disbelief, while Kendo's face turned expression less before turning and opening the door to leave.

"Hiro, one day you'll learn that risking your life, and giving your life away are two different things." the man's words ringing throughout my skull as he slammed the door as he exited, the room becoming deadly silent. My mind processing the words that my guardian had said to me.

"Koun maybe you should list-" Midoriya starting off as he seemed the most awkward with how the conversation had gone, although I didn't let him finish.

"Leave." I stared at the sheets of the bed not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Come on dude-" Kirishima started to say, only for me to cut in once more.

"Leave." I could tell he wanted to push further.

"We should leave, all of this has probably taken a toll on him. We can all discuss this after everyone is recovered." the girl said, worry etched in her voice, but her tone also seemed disappointed with me. I couldn't help but flinch at her words, she was my closest friend at this school, and it hurt for her to think that. As I heard them leave one after the other that left only one person standing out of my friends. Her eyes meeting mine as I looked, a sad smile on her face as she seemed conflicted on what to do. I wanted to ask Momo to stay, to comfort me, help me understand, that's what she could always do. Though I was to afraid to say anything, words that I wanted to say stayed rooted in my throat, and before I knew it I was left with just Recovery Girl.

The older woman seemed unfazed from the outbursts, with her time in the field I doubt this was the first she's seen conversations like this. Though I paid little attention to the things around me, I had to much on my mind anyways. I had basically ruined my relationship with Kendo, turned my friends away, and narrowly escaped with my life. My teeth grinding, as I refused to accept what I knew was true. All of them were angry because I couldn't put the past behind me, that I needed to push myself to this point all for protecting them. Putting a hand over my eyes I couldn't help it as I felt the warm tears leaked onto my hand.

"I… I don't want to be alone again." my mind flashing back to the images of Misa and Mom's dead bodies. "Why… can't I ever… protect them." the memory of my dad stepping out the door for the last time appearing as well. "I mean nothing without the people I care for." I eventually wound up falling asleep, all I knew was that it was the next morning when I had woken up.

Being discharged from Recovery Girls care was nothing abnormal, but the look the woman was giving me was as I left. Understanding and sympathy, the looks I had always wanted to avoid getting. It was always a reminder of my failings, and how I could have been better. Though right now I had now will to fight those thoughts, Instead choosing to just accept them and move on. After leaving the school ground I headed home, especially learning that I had another day to rest before class resumed. I wasn't really looking forward to arriving home, Kendo was most likely still upset about what had happened. I had heard that he had called to check up on me while I was out, hearing this had lifted my spirits slightly, but I still felt irritated. Trust me I was more conflicted about myself than what a normal teenager should be.

Then I arrived home, and it felt like a completely different world compared to what I was used to. No fun and laughs, no odd smells coming from the kitchen, and complete silence throughout the house. Searching the house I found no trace of Kendo, the man seemingly having vanished. The only thing pointing me in any direction on where he could be was a note about being out of town, and the meals in the fridge made up for me. Even the usual notes he left on my food having no flair like usual, with just 'Hiro' written on the sticky note, instead of some paragraph about having a good day.

Sighing I picked one of the containers before sitting on the couch in the living room, popping the TV on in hopes of finding any amusement. What I got was completely different, the news was blaring all over the screen. Images of a business in flames, and a individual believed responsible. Not only this but finding out that Iida's brother had been nearly killed by the Hero-Killer himself shocked me further. I could barely step away from the screen watching as I caught up on what I had missed, eyes never leaving the images. Somehow I had managed to hear the phone ring, though I had honestly wished I didn't. When I picked up the phone, my world froze with the words that were stated to me.

"W-what?" I asked voice shaking, my blood turning cold.

"We're sorry to inform you Koun, we know what you must be feeling-" the officer on the line said, but I had completely tuned out his words. The only phrase that had stuck out to me during was the ones that would haunt me that night. 'Kendo Fabuki was found dead.' after the office had hung up, that's when everything set in. I ripped the house apart, not caring if anyone heard. I destroyed whatever I could find, tears of pure hatred and anger rolling down my face. I only remembered kneeling in the mess screaming in pain, then nothing.

 **1-Day Later**

Walking into class that morning was different, it was bleak and grey. No smile graced my face as I sat in my usual spot ignoring everyone around me. Kirishima and Uraraka had attempted to get me talking, but I had only greeted them with silence. My classmates knew what had happened, it was practically blasted all over the news last night. 'Man dies gruesomely to new serial killer, ripped in half.' then it didn't take long for the media to throw my name into the mix about how the loss would effect me. I couldn't help but flinch hearing those words over the TV last night, or whatever was left of it.

"Koun…" why, did I have to argue with him.

"Koun." I should have apologized.

"Koun!" my head snapping up, fury displayed for all to see as I stared at the person breaking me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT!" I yelled only realizing what I had done as the whole class was now looking at me, and the person I had snapped at being Aizawa-Sensei. The man seemed to only react with a slight indication of surprise when his eyebrows raised in response only to settle back to their usual bored position. Though the noise in the room dropped to nothing as all eyes landed on me, which caused me to realize what was happening. We had been picking hero names, I guess it was my turn. Looking down at the blank white board that had been sitting on my desk I quickly jotted something down before presenting it. Using my name 'Hiro' I quickly sat back down the class somewhat reluctant to resume the energy it once had. I had noticed a few worried stares directed towards me, most noticeable Momo, and Kirishima. The one that surprised me the most was Bakugo, giving me just one flat look, showing no emotion whatsoever, almost like he was studying me. Wanting to tell the blonde off I was quickly cut off as Midnight had called him up for his hero name, preventing a fight from starting.

School seemed to move by at the same impossible state, and I remained the same throughout. Not wanting to talk to anyone or deal with anything around me. Instead I just chose to ignore most of the day, even the part about request small internships, which would usually catch my attention didn't. Sure I got recommendations, but after how I achieved it and the word Kendo left with me echoed in my mind every time I heard them. Leaving the school grounds I couldn't help but stare at the concrete, my feet just carrying me to my next destination. 'It's not like it mattered anyways, who would be home to greet me.' I bit my lip in frustration the act almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Hiro?" the soft voice, and hand gently gripping my shoulder brining the world crashing back to reality. Scowling I batted the hand off my shoulder, turning to find my surprised group of friends, even Iida was their. The news about his brother was devastating, but at least he still had his family.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I say, venom in my words as I try to push them away. They can't see me like this, not when I can't think straight. Momo retract her hand, looking away as if she had been burned by my actions. Though Kirishima seemed to not like the action as much as he charged forward grabbing me by the collar, the move pinning me to the giant gates of U.A. other student now looking towards us.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kirishima purposefully getting in my face, as I returned a scowl the teen was giving me. "I understand, Mr. Fabuki is dead. We know you're hurting, we just want to help." the words being the last thing I could handle that day, as I snapped.

"Then help, get rid of this bullshit curse I seem to have of killing the people closest to me." I screamed back, Kirishima's eyes widening in shock along with the rest of my friends. "Help me get rid of this stupid limitation on my quirk, so I can protect them." Midoriya looking down at this mention, his eyes shadowed by his curly green hair. "Help me stop all this pain that keeps happening to me, and will eventually come to you." my eyes looking at all of them before landing back on Kirishima's "Help me deal with the biggest fucking mistake i've ever made of letting him walk away that day, of letting you all walk away that day." my body shaking as I finally hit my limit tears running down my face as I slumped to the ground not even caring about those who were watching. I just wanted it all to disappear, the pain, suffering, guilt, all of it, why couldn't have been me.

"Maybe if I had just died after the sports festival he would still be here!" I hollowed out, punching the ground my frustrations with this past few days finally being brought to light. Though before I could continue I felt the sensation of a sharp sting going across my cheek. Not realizing what had happened I looked up to the tearfilled expression of Momo. her face holding so much emotion, sadness, anger, hurt, and affection all directed towards me. Completely shocked out of my state I watched as before anyone could say anything the black haired girl left, leaving fast enough to avoid any questions.

"Yaoyorozu!" Uraraka chasing after the girl, along with Midoriya and Iida. this just leaving me and Kirishima.

"Koun, I can't believe you'd say something like that." I was now holding my cheek as I gazed up at the spikey haired teen. His expression, completely unreadable as his fist clenched at the words I had stated before. "After what happened in Recovery Girl's office that day… you still haven't realized Mr. Fakubi's point?" Kirishima said before stepping away hurrying after the others to check on Momo.

After waiting for what seemed like forever I stood still feeling my cheek. My teeth were grinding against each other as I continued to feel the pulsing pain on my face. Though I still remained having no answers to Kirishima's question, and maybe I would never understand, I had other things to worry about. My eyes darkening as I continued walking towards my house, or what was left of it. The only thought on my mind being the person who had done this. Because there were now two promises I kept to myself. One being to find the person who murdered my Mother and sister, and now the second one. To completely eviscerate the person responsible for the pain I was feeling right now, and once I found them I would unload every ounce of my arsenal on them. There would be no rock they could crawl under after I'm done with them. My expression turning into a deep scowl as I continued walking home, not noticing the tail following me.

 **3rd Person**

"This isn't good." Aizawa stated as he watched Hiro continue down the road. "If I don't stop this mentality now he'll turn out to be just like his mother." the raven haired teacher sighed. He had a plan for hiro, it only hinged on whether his student had selected a agency to learn from yet.

"He's turning into you more and more each day Risk." Aizawa saying before disappearing in the shadows of the buildings.


	18. Important update

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of updates. I know, I know, you've all been waiting for the next chapter. let's catch you all up to speed on what's going on.**

 **1) I'm not giving up on this story. I still have several ideas for how I want this story to go and work with. I plan on continuing but you'll understand as to why the updates have stopped recently.**

 **2) Updates will now be super irregular. yes, I wish I could stay on schedule with updated but with how everything has worked out the last two weeks it's just impossible for me to do. I have Work, School, recently moved into a Apartment, and my GoldenScrollz YouTube Channel to all balance on top of writing for the story.**

 **3) I'm going to try to get a chapter out this coming Sunday because I need to update and also as a thank you for waiting. plus I want to say I can't believe the story passed 100 Followers your readers are absolutely amazing, I couldn't ask for better support. everything I've seen has been pretty positive about the story, so I can't thank you enough.**

 **now I get going, super busy. I'll see you all very soon.**


	19. Lessons To Learn

**AN: (Peeks around corner.) Hey everyone, it's me GoldenScrollz. I'm back, but don't get too excited. the update schedule I had originally is completely thrown out the window while I'm in college. one of my classes has so much homework and studying to do for it, I can barely find any time to do things. as I've stated before I'm not at the point of wanting to give this story up, with everything I still have a drive to write the story. that said, WE PASSED 100 FOLLOWERS! I'm so happy. I honestly never thought I'd get this much support on something fun I just did. I really appreciate how patient you've all been, and I apologies for the longer wait for the update. If you want more stuff from me you can go ahead and check out my YouTube Channel ( GoldenScrollz Gaming ), I upload video's every other day, sometimes daily. I would appreciate the support for that as well. anyways I don't want to keep you all any longer, I know that you all came for the story, and I hope you all enjoy. make sure to leave comments and support and I'll see you all next time.**

 **I own nothing of any of the properties that appear here that owned by respective people, except for my OC's.**

Chapter 18: Lessons To Learn

 **Pov: Hiro**

"So… why am I here?" I asked looking towards the two adults before me. One being Aizawa-sensei his usual expression present as he looked towards me with a mix of uncaring and judgement. The other teacher however was a complete shock as I stood before the pro hero Snipe, his rustic cowboy apparel honestly giving off the badass vibe. Though from the way the two were acting something was up, especially with how tense the atmosphere around the two seemed to be.

"You are here for your internship." my face turning towards that of confusion and shock.

"But I thought I was supposed to leave for my internship with the rest of my classmates later this morning." I replied now truly confused as to what was happening.

"Nope, you're with me partner." Snipe said his slight southern accent coming through, as he pointed to himself.

"I thought since I chose none of my offers that you would just stick me with a random agency. Why am I going with Snipe-sensei now?" I asked my grip around my briefcase holding my hero costume tightening, realization that my chance of poking for information on Kendo's killer slipping from my grasp.

"The reasoning is simple," Aizawa's expression turning to a slight smirk. "Patience, and restraint." the words causing my forehead to scrunch in confusion. I already had patience and restraint, the thought that I was stuck under the watch of one of my teachers because they thought I needed more patience and restraint made no sense. Wanting to argue I was interrupted as snipe held his hand up to stop my sentence before it started.

"I understand Koun, you believe that both your patience and restraint are finely tuned. I on the other hand think that personally your patience and restraint towards everyday activities is quite normal," I wanted to turn towards Aizawa and give the raven haired man a smirk, only I was cut off before doing the action. "Though when engaged in using your quirk in highly stressed situations you lack in your usual patience and restraint." a frown appearing on my face at his words.

"What does that mean?" slight anger seeping into my voice, not going unnoticed by the two.

"You leap at the fastest solution to fights, choosing to overwhelm your body with power in order to beat an opponent. In each of the fights you had during the Sports festival you could have easily worn down your fellow students had you focused on weak points instead of brute power." the pro shrugging before continuing. "Hell, you might have won. Especially if you only waited to use your jackpot ability until absolutely necessary." I wanted to fight back, to yell and deny everything coming out of the mans mouth. Though I remained speechless, the image of my friends yelling at me, Kendo's disappointed expression, lastly the look on Momo's face as she walked away the other day.

Everything seemed to be jumbled in my head, with everything that had happened recently the code that I had established seemed shaken.. Thoughts and rules that I had been following since the day of my mother and sister's deaths were now having holes poked through its surface. The idea that I had since that day, that the only way to protect what I held dear was to do everything in my power to defeat a threat even if it meant hurting myself in the process. 'Was I wrong?' the words running through my mind over and over again.

"Then how do I survive this pain." I said, Aizawa raising an eyebrow while Snipe remained unmoved. "This sting in the back of my mind that everytime I fight I could lose everything like before. That if I waste time trying to find a weakness those I care and try to protect die." I raised my voice frustrated with the situation.

"Then you and those you want to protect die." I faltered, flinching at the cowboy's words. "Eventually you'll cripple yourself in the midst of battle and cost other lives in the process, that is no action of a hero." I could hear the disappointment in the pro's words, and he was right. The thought finally breaking through that fighting with jackpot although useful was a burden each time I took the form past its limit. This would not only cost the lives of those I care about, but those stuck in the cross-fire as well. Innocent civilians who I probably never would have thought of in the middle of a fight, I would always be to focused on defeating the opponent in front of me, no matter the cost.

"Y-you're right…" my eyes widening in realization. "I've been so blind, why didn't I see this before." I wanted to punch myself, how did I not understand this, even my friends… that's when it finally caught up to me on what I had done to my friends. I had pushed them all away these last few days, I needed to apologize now. Going to turn I was quickly stopped as the capture scarf around Aizawa-sensei quickly wrapped around me pulling me towards him before I could react.

"Hey, I need to tell my friends something!" I cried out struggling in the binding as I attempted to go to the station were my friends were meeting to head off towards their respective job shadowings.

"I know exactly what you're planning on doing." I stopped struggling wondering how the eraser-hero knew about what was going on with my friends. Still showing no care on his face he just shrugged keeping me wrapped in the binding before handing me over to Snipe. "It's my job to know things about my problem students."

'Wait, I'm a problem student?" thought before I could continue I felt myself being dragged away by the gunslinging hero. "But, I need to apologize to them."

"You have to let them cool down first, then admit your failure." the raven-haired teacher cracked a smile before continuing on his way, leaving me in the care of Snipe. Looking up to the man who had a hand on my shoulder incase I attempted to continue in my pursuit of leaving the internship early. I guess I needed to prove that I could change my ways before they trust me again, realizing that it would take some time to adjust my reactions during combat and threats. I still had a long way to go, before I could not risk everything in every encounter. Letting out a sigh I followed Snipe towards what would probably be the toughest few day in my life so far.

"I can tell this'll be fun." I shivered almost seeming to confirm my prediction.

 **POV: Momo, 1 Day Later**

I couldn't help but feel somewhat down, my eyes staring out into the city as I waited for Uwabami's commercial to be over with. So far the internships haven't been as informative as I had originally thought that it would've been. Even Kendo of class 1-B seemed to be in the same boat as myself, completely thrown with how "simple" the work had been so far. The two of us had engaged in conversation here and their but otherwise I had remained focus elsewhere, but in reality I focused on someone.

"Why can't I get you out of my head." I mumbled to myself biting my lip as I imagined the familiar smile I'd receive every morning. It didn't help that I hadn't seen the copper haired weapons user before we had each left for our internships. Kirishima seemed to not show any emotion at the time but I could tell that he was aggravated with the situation. When we had tried questioning Aizawa-sensei on the matter he had only assured us that Hiro had left for his internship already. Though we were still incredibly mad at the teen, Hiro was our friend and not seeing him got us worried.

"You okay Yaoyorozu?" Kendo smiled snapping me out of my thoughts looking towards the orange haired girl. I could honestly say that right now I wasn't entirely sure what to say about how I was. "Yes, I'm alright." I replied trying to sound firm, not like I was completely distracted.

"You sure, I think you're a little distracted to me." I couldn't help but flinch at the mark, the girl was completely right.

"How did you notice?" I asked looking down noticing the phone I was still holding in my hand.

"Well… you've been looking at your phone for the past few hours now, almost like you're waiting for someone to respond." the girl giving me a soft smile as she sat next to me on the couch in the photoshoot room. "So… am I right?" I couldn't help but sight nodding as I answered the girl's question. I had been waiting on a update of Hiro ever since our group's huge argument, since then I had received nothing from the teen, and seeing how we had exchanged cell phone information a short time ago I had expected something. To say when we first contacted the other that we were talking a lot was an understatement.

"I've been waiting for one of my friends to contact me, but it seems that since our argument that he's remained quiet." I said unsure of how I should put the situation to Kendo.

"Do you like him?" the question instantly causing me to nearly fall of the furniture and onto the floor. I could already feel blood rushing to my face as I tried to regain my composure.

"W-what do you mean!?" letting myself get flustered slightly.

"You seem pretty close to this friend I was just wondering if there was more." the girl shrugging as a innocent smile remained on her lips. "I mean you've been waiting for a message for the last few hours."

"I-I… I need to get some air!" I yelled storming out of the room heading for the rooftop. I just needed silence and to clear my head from anymore distractions. It definitely wasn't because I liked Hiro, nope. I was just being worried like every normally friend would be.

'Things just seem to be getting more complicated.' I couldn't help but think as I finally managed to get some alone time.

 **Pov: Hiro**

I was totally and completely out of breath, though the second I stopped I knew pain was going to be right behind it. At least that's what the last 24 hours have been like learning under snipe. That's when I heard it the whistle of the projectile, moving my head to the left I just managed to dodge the foam bullet. Honestly, this was absolutely ridiculous. Just the way I was gaining no advantage in this situation was unimaginable especially when the pro had specifically told that there were holes in this drill to allow me to win. The problem was finding them, the man truly was forcing me outside of my comfort zone already. Plus the gunman had pretty much banned the use of my quirk all except for long distance weapons.

"Why are we doing this while out on patrol?" I yelled out, running across the roof I was on. "I get that you want to keep me on my toes, but shouldn't we be on the lookout for villains." I finished stopping just before the edge of the building though that was the instant Snipe was waiting for. The 'thwack' of the foam bullet hitting my head snapping my head back as I rolled with the momentum causing me to roll back into a air conditioning unit.

"You let your guard down." Snipe said landing before me, finally showing himself. The toy gun that he had been shooting at me spinning on his finger as he looked towards me. I could tell that even with his expresion hidden behind that mask there was probably a smirk on it as I rubbed my head. "You're too focused on threats that aren't here. You'd ought to be looking out for what's standing before you right now." Snipe spoke holstering the weapon below his rustic cape.

"I'm just cautious of what's out there." I said noticing the hand extended to help me to my feet. Taking Snipe's hand I was lifted up onto my feet the pro already walking away as he motioned me to follow him. Not wanting to fall behind I caught up to the hero as we started descending the building in order to get back to street level. "So… why did you want me to shadow you for the internships?" the question leaving my mouth as we landed on the sidewalk, acting like it was a completely normal thing.

"Well being a teacher at U.A. we're supposed to recognize when one of our students is troubled." Snipe said as I caught up to the him. "Aizawa notified me about signs your were showing, so I took it upon myself to help."

"I hadn't known Sensei observed us that much?" I questioned trying to imagine the eraser hero actually worrying about us outside of normal threats.

"You'd be surprised what we teachers pick up." amusement entering the cowboy's voice.

Snipe was definitely interesting to work with, especially with what the gunman had taught me so far. I could say i've definitely improved myself in the firearms department, not to mention that he surprisingly knew hand-to-hand. Snipe had told me that his weapons were his greatest strength and curse, which he then imagined myself to view my own quirk like. That lead to my quirk being restricted to firearms and hand-to-hand only. Close range and jackpot were off limits until Snipe's say so, which I accepted but also wished wasn't a rule. Though I needed this, to realize that some fight could be accomplished without abilities that could handicap yourself and risk others around me. Right now was focusing on improving myself so I can rely on the ace when needed. Overworking my quirk will only lead to my death and eventually everyone else's because of these selfish actions.

"Are we going to Hosu city next?" I asked curiously wondering why we were headed to the city. I knew that Stain: the hero killer was located their but I hadn't thought that we'd being going after him. "Is it because of the Hero Killer?" though Snipe seemed completely unfazed, maybe it was all the years he'd been working a Pro. I guess I'd understand one day.

"Naw, it ain't that. I've got to meet with another pro in the city." the man replied confusing me even further. I just hope we run into some action sooner rather than later. I was starting to get bored and things never seemed to go down right when that happened.

 **POV: 3rd Person.**

"I… Smell… It…" white hair draped in front of the man's face as he stared into the city before him, red eyes hidden behind the white bangs. A hunger and primal energy rolling of the figure as he squatted on the radio tower he balanced on. Gone was the medical rob that had reminded him of that foul place he had escaped, now he dressed in the clothes of his victims. The man wore a sleeveless hoodie, A pair of baggy khakis pants, and navy shoes. The thought brining a smile to the man's face as he thought of the gruesome ways he acquired the clothing. None had even been able to put up a fight, except for one, they had strength although lacked the spine to go all out. That man had been to heroic trying to save others.

"I'm… thirsty…" the man cast aside those thoughts. Instead choosing to return to his original motivations. The smell of blood was strong in this city. It reeked of fresh kill, something the man had been craving for ever since the fight against the man. The thought that someone could kill this much, made the man want to fight it. Maybe then it could feel some release as it drank the blood of a worthy victim.

"Feast… need… Feast…" a disturbed chuckle coming from the man as he looked over the skyline of the city, an amused smile on his face as he waited. The feeling of a fight running through the man's veins, this would all come to fruition soon. Things were going to escalate in the city. Forces were going to cross paths that would forever change some future, and ideals.

"Begin… Hunt…" the man licked his lips hopping of the tower, descending into the city below.


End file.
